


Immortals

by SynchronicityRose



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone, Canonical Character Death, Character Development, Crying, Dark, Delusions, F/F, F/M, Friendship/Love, Implied Sexual Content, Lots of Crying, M/M, Mild Language, Minor Maggie Greene/Glenn Rhee, No Negan (Walking Dead), Other, Ratings: R, Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02, Season/Series 03, Season/Series 04, Season/Series 05, Season/Series 06, Social Issues, Survival Horror, Team as Family, Terminus (The Walking Dead), Violence Against Walkers, Walkers (Walking Dead)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-11
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-01 01:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 68,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5187248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Monsters are not just in your dreams anymore. They're real. They're lust for human flesh strong. And If you don't fight these monsters? You die. No one is safe. The walls will crumble..you'll be cornered. Eaten alive. No one will come for you. You'll be all on your own." </p><p>This is the very story Leo Ross's rather abnormal grandfather would tell him when he was a young boy. Just a crazy old man is all he had thought at the time. A little off his rocker. If only he had actually taken his warning seriously, maybe, just maybe he wouldn't be in the mess he is now. </p><p> </p><p>Rating R to be safe. </p><p>Main pairing: GlennxOC </p><p>Sides: RickxLori, RickxJessie, EnidxOC, DarylxMaggie, future RickxMichonne</p><p> </p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start of It All

**Author's Note:**

> Note: I don't usually like using song titles for fanfics but the more I listened to FOB's newest song 'Immortals' I realized it did kind of fit in the end. 
> 
>  
> 
> Any who! This is also my very first Walking Dead fanfic so I apologize in advanced if any characters appear OOC in some spots ._. Enjoy. And yes, I can't stand Merle Dixon if you haven't looked at the tags so there will be 'light' bashing of him in the chapters where he'll be present ^^; Just a warning to Merle fans out there

The apocalypse happened. Just like Leo Ross’s ‘crazed’ grandfather had always said it would. And now here he was. In a car with a family whom fortunately lended him a hand, driving along an almost abandoned road. Three kids were in the back seat-two about the ages of six or seven, the oldest was nineteen or so.

The couple who found him were extremely kind. Almost too kind to even be human. The man’s name was Alec and the woman’s name was Rhee. The kid’s names were Ron-six years old, Brianna-seven and Riley, she was nineteen.

“I think we should pull to a stop now,” Alec says, looking over at them in the back seat. The sun was just beginning to rise yet it still seemed so dark in this ‘new world’. “The streets seem safe for now. Let’s stretch our legs.”

Leo gives a nod, unsure as to whether or not he should say anything. He only spoke if either spoken to or he knew he had to.

Alec and Rhee are already out of the vehicle, helping Ron and Brianna with Riley climbing out of the other side. Going around to the back of the car he opens the trunk, taking out his battered-but still usable rucksack of various foods, water bottles and tools/weapons he knew he would have to use eventually much to his chagrin.

With a deep breath he finally speaks. “T-Thank you for being of aid to me…but I think I can-.”

Rhee cuts him off. Her mother instincts kicking in. “No. I don’t think that’s a wise choice, Leo. Not with those…” she trails off, unsure what to call those things. “Monsters, roaming around. I have a feeling you should stick with us.”

“It’d be suicide for you to go off on your own.” Riley chimes in, keeping her siblings close by. Watching them like a hawk.

Leo hesitates. Not sure what he should do. Go off on his own and die. Or stay here and…well die? A faint smile eventually crosses his face. “Thank you.” He whispers.

When they start taking out the food, Leo only grabs a bruised apple and chews on it slowly. Even though they were clearly nice people he often felt self-conscious of eating in front of others.

Back when he was in school he would purposely not eat in the cafeteria-it was either on the school roof or he would not eat at all only to grow hungry for the rest of the day until he got home.

Before long they run into another family.

Ron and Brianna talk to two other children, a boy who called himself Carl and a girl named Sophia. Alec and Rhee are talking with two people named Shane, Lori, a woman named Carol and her husband Ed.

When Leo squinted closer at Carol’s face he swears he sees a rather nasty looking bruise or some kind of mark. But he doesn’t question, having a bad feeling about Ed.

“Carl is my son,” the skinny, rather pretty woman named Lori says nodding to the boy Ron is talking animatedly with. Riley is kneeling beside Brianna and Sophia teaching them how to play checkers. “Sophia is Carol and Ed’s little girl.”

“….And where’s his dad?” Leo asks finally, guessing Shane wasn’t the father.

“He’s…no longer with us.” Lori said softly, lowering her head.

 _In other words. Dead_ Leo thinks, biting the inside of his cheek feeling nothing but pity towards Carl. His father was turned into one of those ‘things’. Mother had to kill him. He had no idea where she was after they got separated.

“I thought he was your kid.”

‘Kid’? Leo frowns inwardly at Shane’s remark. He was twenty one years old. That wasn’t a ‘kid’ last he checked. But he’s afraid of what Shane will say if he says anything out of retort.

“We found Leo on the road back there,” Alec replies. “Couple of those things were trying to kill him….we thought he was injured seeing the fresh blood on his shirt, but after he finally spoke up he admitted it was his…well.” Alec trails off seeing Leo clench his fists tight at his sides.

“Shane thanks we should set up an outpost at the quarry,” Lori cuts in sensing the ‘heavy feeling’. “You’re welcome to come with us.”

Alec, Rhee and Leo nodded their heads in agreement. Camp would be a good idea.

**~xxxxx~**

It was a month or so later when they set up camp and the group became larger. The area was great: Tents were pitched up, they had good if not decent protection, it was a good area. A safe area. The first people to join them were a man named Dale and two sisters-Andrea and Amy. Another man named Morales and his family came in next.

Jim came along by himself. Leo sensed he wasn’t usually like that. Like him, Jim lost his family as well…family’s were a rare sight anymore these days.

An ex-pizza deliver guy named Glenn came in soon after followed by a man named T-Dog and a woman named Jaquil.

He got along quite well with most of them, but the two he was most cautious of were the Dixon brothers. Daryl seemed alright he supposed…but his older brother Merle scared the crap out of him.

He’s encountered vile, racist people in his life but Merle Dixon really took the cake as the downright worst. Lower than scum itself. Glenn tried to include him in the conversations but he’d always politely decline the offer.

He was lazing about by the river one evening. On his back, listening to the gentle ripples of the water with his headphones on-music blasting in his ears. That Ipod of his was a real life saver on multiple occasions where he’d have to endure social situations.

His eyes are closed. Feet moving to the rhythm when he hears muffled words and a shadow blocking the sun, jumping to his feet in surprise only to relax when a gentle hand is placed on his shoulder.

“Whoa! Whoa easy, sorry. I uh…I forgot your ‘thing’ you have going on.”

Glenn. Leo actually relaxes a bit, taking out his earbuds so he could speak properly. “It’s fine. I just get a ‘little jumpy’ is all. No reason to apologize.”

Glenn gave a nod of his head shoving his hands in his pockets. “Are you holding up alright?”

“I will….if Merle falls from the face of the Earth.”

 _Whoa. Leo Ross: Did you actually tell a joke? And is someone laughing at it on top of it?_ A grin that means well crosses the other male’s face. “Funny. I knew you had a sense of humor. Anyway,” he rubbed the back of his neck. “I was going to make a run for Atlanta. Wanna come with me?”

“I think I should stay here,” Leo replies shifting to his feet. “But is it just you?”

“Andrea, T-Dog, Morales, Jacqui and…Merle.” Glenn and Leo both practically groan. Why him of all people?

“I can’t stomach him. He’s vile.”

Glenn tries putting on the ‘Puppy Dog Eyes’ hoping it would convince Leo to tag along. “Oh c’mon. Do it for me. Please? I’d do anything for you.” And he paused realizing what was just said, face flushing slight and clearing his throat. Leo was no better. “I uh…I mean. Well…Nothing weird or anything…”

“….Alright fine,” Leo sighed heavily a small twitch of a smile crossing his face. “I suppose I’ll go with you. But only because I can’t resist puppy dog eyes.”

Glenn’s face brightens at his response. _No way…he actually bought the eyes_ “Really? Right. I’ll go let the other’s know.”

With that, Leo sighs heavily once more after Glenn rushes to let the others know picking at his nails out of habit. What if it was a mistake? What if he only just got them all killed in the end? Or himself killed?

“Yo faggot!” Merle hollered, pushing his gun over his shoulder nearly causing the poor guy to fall over right into the river. “You comin with us or what?” He barked.

“I-I’ll be right there…sir!” He called back, thinking that if he referred to Merle with a ‘polite’ word perhaps the other would go ‘easier’ on him.

Dead. Wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Textures from the poster belong to their respected owners.


	2. Days Gone By

“Hey you. Dumbass. In the trailer. Cozy in there?” Leo hears Glenn speak into the radio. The good news was that they arrived in Atlanta without too many problems. Neither of them were dead either. They spotted a guy on a horse coming into the city…surrounded by walkers.

Leo watches with baited breath as the man makes it out of live fortunately. But his horse was unlucky. “Jesus…” He breathed out, watching the poor creature literally ripped to shreds by those monsters.

He didn’t want to imagine what would’ve become of that man had he stayed with the horse.

“We can’t just leave him there.” Leo spoke up, he would be wracked with guilt if they left the poor guy to fend for himself. Hoards of walkers were swarming the trailer he climbed into. Pounding and clawing at the metal. Glenn handed him the radio, taking a deep breath trying to speak into it next. “Hey…buddy. You still alive?”

_“Hello? Hello?”_

Both looked at one another with relieved expressions. Leo clears his throat, speaking again. “There you are. You scared us for a minute.”

_“Where are you? Outside? Can you see me?”_

“Yeah we can see you…and you’ve got a nasty problem,” Leo says with a sigh. “Walkers are on top of you.”

_“What about the good news?”_

“I don’t believe there is none.”

 _"Listen, whoever you are, I don't mind telling you that I'm a little concerned in here."_ The man says over the other radio.

Glenn takes the radio. "Oh man. You should see it from over here. You'd be having a major freak-out."

_“You guys got any advice for me then?”_

Leo takes the radio again. “I say you better make a run for it and just hope, pray whatever for the best.” He told him. The situation was more and more grim by the minute it seemed. A shudder courses up his spine when Leo swears one walker actually looks up at them. Not to mention he’s surprised he’s talking so long with a mere stranger.

Then again they are not making eye contact or talking face to face. Face to face talk always made him uncomfortable.

_“That’s all you got? Make a run for it?”_

“Hey his idea isn’t as dumb as it sounds,” Glenn comments next ignoring the eye roll Leo gave him. You've got eyes on the outside here. There's one geek still up on the tank , but the others have climbed down and joined the feeding frenzy where the horse went down. With me so far?"

_“So far…”_

"Okay, the street on the other side of the tank is less crowded. If you move now while they're distracted, you stand a chance. Got ammo?" Please say yes. Please say yes.”

 _“In that duffle bag I dropped over there,”_ Leo looks out and sees it resting in the open…with more walkers crowding around it of course. _“Can I get to it?”_

“I’d say forget the bag,” Leo speaks next. “You’d be ripped apart if you tried. What’ve you got on you?”

As he waits for the man to respond, he looks over to his right and sees Glenn stare at him with a shock expression. Neither of them really expected him to talk this much, let alone to a total stranger. Soon, Leo actually grins softly at the other. _Maybe this talking thing isn’t so bad after all…_

_"Yeah. Yeah. I've got a Beretta with one clip, fifteen rounds."_

Leo breathes a sigh of relief when the man finally responds. Good to hear that nothing happened to him. Jump off the right side of the tank and keep on going in that direction. There's an alley up the street. Maybe fifty yards, I guess. Be there."

_“Hey, what’s your name?”_

“Now’s not the time for names. You better make it quick, you’re running out of time.”

_“Right.”_

**~////~**

Darkness engulfs them when they wander into the alley way when gunshots echo around the city. Closer and closer. They have to climb down a ladder jumping from it, running to the front. When they skid a corner the man they were speaking with over the radio arrives, thinking they’re one of the walkers.

“Whoa!” Leo shouts, throwing his arms up. “Not dead. Alright?” He peers over the man’s shoulder and swallows, seeing a walker just a few feet away. “Come on…come on!” The trio reach a ladder and begin the climb up.

A hand suddenly shoots up, grabbing Leo’s feet. Looking down, his eyes widened at the sight of a walker trying to bite his foot right off. The putrid, rotted flesh almost makes him sick. He kicks and squirms his leg but the creature has an almost iron grip on him.

Closer and closer her face gets…

A wave of relief washes over him however feeling the man yank him out of the creature’s grasp, firing his gun shooting it dead. Leo’s chest heaves when they finally scramble up…although he lost his left shoe, he was damn grateful he didn’t lose his foot.

"Nice moves there. Who are you? Clint Eastwood? You the new sheriff come riding in to clean up the town?" Glenn finally responds, making Leo chuckle softly-leaning against the wall.

"It wasn't my intention." The man replies.

Leo rolls his eyes. “Yeah sure. You’re still a dumbass.” He teases.

“Rick. Thanks.”

“Swear I thought you were mute at first,” Glenn can’t help but comment. “Didn’t realize you were capable of speaking more than a sentence.”

Leo shrugs one shoulder, grinning softly again. “Hey: If you need help in a bad situation you’ve got to talk right?” The cop with them is a clean shaven man with short, dark hair, about average height and slim…for some reason his eyes remind him of Carl’s a bit. “I’m Leo by the way. Leo Ross.”

"Glenn. You're welcome. Oh no." Leo travels his gaze to Glenn’s and he almost blanches at the sight. A crap ton of walkers, more than before are clawing at the ladder. One actually manages to make the first step only to slip soon after, being trampled by the others. "The bright side: It'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass half full kind of guy."

Once they make it to the roof, Leo feels the warm sun hit his body. The skies were a crystal-clear blue, only a few white, puffy clouds reflected in his eyes. "Are you the one that barricaded the alley?" Rick asked either of them.

"Somebody did…I guess when the city got overrun. Whoever did it was thinking that not many geeks would get through." Glenn responded.

“Why’d you stick your neck out for me?” Rick was looking at Leo this time.

 _Shit…Shit he’s looking at me. What do I say?_ Leo feels his chest tighten and as if he’s about to vomit on the spot. Creeping behind Glenn a little who sighs, lightly patting him on the shoulder speaking for him. "Call it foolish," he says. "I hope that if I’m ever that far up the shit creek, somebody might do the same for me. Guess I’m a bigger dumb ass than you.”

**~////~**

As soon as they return to the store they were previously in, Rick is greeted with Andrea pointing a gun straight in between his eyes. "You son of a bitch. We ought to kill you." She growls out, pressing the gun further into his head.

"Just chill out, Andrea. Back off.” T-Dog attempts to reason with the clearly pissed off woman.

"Come on. Ease up." Jacqui tells her.

Leo gives a shake of his head, standing close beside Glenn mouthing ‘No’ to her. But she doesn’t listen to either of them until T-Dog calls her out once more. "Andrea, I said back the hell off."

For Rick’s sake she does fortunately let him go, looking as if she’s about to cry on the spot. “We’re dead…We’re all dead no thanks to you.”

"I don't understand." Rick says.

"Look, we came into the city to scavenge supplies. You know what the key to scavenging is? Surviving! You know the key to surviving? Sneaking in and out, tiptoeing. Not shooting up the streets like it's the O.K. Corral." Morales tells him.

 _Okay….that’s not really fair. Rick’s new to this: How was he supposed to know?_ Leo wants to tell them yet he keeps his mouth shut. Looking at Rick with remorse.

"You just rang the dinner bell." Andrea inputs.

Leo hears that awful growling/snarling and turns. Walkers are crowding against the glass that should be strong enough to hold: One walker even uses a rock trying to break through it. "Oh God." Andrea breathes. "What the hell were you doing out there anyway?"

“Trying to flag the helicopter.” Rick informs her.

Leo actually lets out a breathy laugh. “Helicopter?” He whispered.

"Helicopter? Man, that's crap. Ain't no damn helicopter."

"You were chasing a hallucination, imagining things." Jacqui says as a matter of fact.

“I saw it.” Rick claims. And the minute he looks at Leo, the other bites his lip feeling Glenn wrap an arm out of comfort around his shoulders.

_Avoid eye contact. Avoid eye contact. Avoid…_

"Hey, T-Dog, try that C.B. Can you contact the others?" Morales asks their other companion and friend.

“Others?” He questions. “You mean the refugee camp?”

Leo gives a slow nod of his head. “Yeah,” he muttered. “They’ve got biscuits waiting back home for us.” He feels eyes on him and looks up grim to find that they are. Staring right at him. Once again he closes his mouth.

T-Dog is trying to get in touch with the camp, but there is no signal. "Maybe the roof."

And right after he says that, guns start firing. It doesn’t take a genius to figure out its Merle. A groan almost escapes Leo’s lips. “God I hate him.” He muttered under his breath, racing out to the roof with the others.

As to be expected the redneck was firing his pistol, shooting any walkers below not caring at all if he was attracting more with that stupid weapon of his. "Hey, Dixon, are you crazy?!" T-Dog shouts.

But Merle merely laughs at his demand, shooting more walkers regardless. Leo makes a move to step in, only to quickly retreat once more as another shot is fired.

Merle finally stops. "Hey! Y'all be more polite to a man with a gun! Huh? Ah! Only common sense."

"Man, you wasting bullets we ain't even got!" T-Dog snapped, throwing his arms up in frustration.

Merle laughs his manic laugh again. "And you're bringing even more of them down on our ass! Man, just chill!"

"'That'll be the day'? You got something you want to tell me."

T-Dog really should have just leaved it at that. Saying things such as that would only make the situation worse-Leo learned that the hard way dealing with his old high school bullies. Sometimes it really was best to keep your damn mouth shut. “T-Dog just…back off.” He tried telling the other.

“No.” T-Dog retorted back. Leo pursed his lips in a thin line.

"You want to know the day?" Merle begins. "I'll tell you the day, Mr 'Yo'. It's the day I take orders from a nigger."

That was enough to set T-Dog off. Merle had crossed the line. At this point, Leo honestly didn’t blame T-Dog a bit for jumping on him. He would have done the same thing…probably. Within seconds, completely ignoring Andrea, Glenn, Morales and even Rick Merle takes his gun out pointing it directly at T-Dog.

That’s when Leo seems to find his voice. “Stop it!! Merle, just get off him please!”

Merle looks at him and everyone else waited. "Yeah! Alright! We're gonna have ourselves a little powwow, huh? Talk about who's in charge. I vote me. Anybody else? Huh? Democracy time, y'all. Show of hands, huh? All in favour? Huh? Come on let's see 'em. Oh, come on. All in favour,”

They raised their arms up to appease him.

"Yeah. That's good. Now that means I'm the boss, right? Yeah. Anybody else? Hmmm? Anybody?”

At this moment everyone seemed to have forgotten about Rick. The cop swooped in tackling Merle, hitting the older Dixon sibling’s head against the pole. "Who the hell are you, man?!" He hollered at Rick, struggling against his cuffs.

"Officer friendly,” Leo smirks a bit at Rick’s reply. "Look here, Merle. Things are different now. There are no niggers anymore. No dumb-as-shit, inbred white-trash fools either. Only dark meat and white meat. there's us and the dead. We survive this by pulling together, not apart."

“Screw you man!”

“I’d be polite to a man with a gun.” Leo mutters quiet yet somewhat loud enough for Merle to hear for the older Dixon shoots him a long, nasty glare.

“Better watch your mouth boy,” Merle hisses at him as Glenn wraps an arm around Leo’s shoulders in a protective manner. “Or I’ll-…”

“You’ll what?” Rick threatens. Merle shuts up for once seeing the gun in his hand. “Now that’s more like it.” He then picks up Merle’s things.

“Hey! What are you doing? Man that was my stuff! Hey! If I get loose, you'd better pray…Yeah, you hear me you pig? You hear me!?"

“Your voice carries.”

Rick walks up to Morales, "You're not Atlanta P.D. Where are you from?" Morales asks him as he walks closer to the two men.

“Up the road a ways.”

Leo actually smiles at that hearing Morales speak again. "Well, officer friendly from up the road a ways, welcome to the city."


	3. Guts

“How’s the signal?” Morale asks T-Dog who’s trying to get the radio working. They’re still on the roof with Merle still chained to the pole brooding about his fate. Leo could faintly hear him cussing Rick and T-Dog out.

"Like Dixon's brain…weak."

 _Burn_ Leo laughs softly. From the corner of his eye he can see the older Dixon brother lift his middle finger up at the group. He shudders inwardly what he’ll do when they release him…or IF they release him for that matter.

“What good’s that gonna do though?” Leo muttered out loud. Damn it. All eyes are on him…again. _Like speech class all over. Hey at least you didn’t almost piss yourself though in front of everyone_ he then clears his throat. “I-I mean…What could they possibly do to help?”

"Got some people outside the city is all. There's no refugee center. That's a pipe dream."

“He’s right then,” Rick speaks up looking at each one of them. “We’re on our own.”

“Fantastic.” Leo sighed, scratching his forehead.

"Good luck with that. These streets ain't safe in this part of town from what I hear. Ain't that right sugar tits?" He was talking to Andrea whom all but ignored him as he continues jabbering away. It was hard to believe he and Daryl were related. "Hey, honey bunch, what say you get me out of these cuffs, we go off somewhere and bump some uglies? Gonna die anyway."

Leo would rather not know personally what that meant, shooting him a look of disgust ignoring him all together focusing on the others instead. "The streets ain't safe. Now there's an understatement." He hears Morales say.

"What about under the streets? The sewers?" Rick asked. Leo’s head perked up at that. Thinking outside the box…nice.

"Oh man. Hey Glenn!" Morales calls Glenn over. "Check the alleyway. You see any manhole covers?" Glenn jogged over to the side of the roof only to find no covers.

"No, must be all out on one street, where the geeks are." He called back with a shake of his head.

"Maybe not." Jacqui speaks up. "Old buildings like this built in the twenties…big structures often had draining tunnels into the sewers in case of flooding down in the subbasements."

Leo stared at her blinking with genuine intrigue. “And how do you figure that?”

"It's my job…was" she said sadly. "I worked in the city zoning office." And in that moment Leo wondered what would’ve happened if she hadn’t tagged along with the group.

**~////~**

Leo hated the thought of leaving T-Dog up on the roof with Merle, following the others down into the store’s basement area. The sewage entrance did not take much long to arrive at. "This is it?" Morales questions.

"I really scoped this place out the other times I was here. It's the only thing in the building that goes down. But I've never gone down it. Who'd want to, right?" Glenn said.

 _Wrong choice of words Glenn_ Leo sighs inwardly.

“…Oh. Great.”

“Sorry.” Leo apologizes to him.

"We'll be right behind you." Andrea reassures him.

“No you won’t.”

A frown appears on her face. Clearly offended by the remark. “Why not? You don’t think I can handle it?”

“What? No I wasn’t-.”

“Speak your mind.” Rick tells him.

"Look, until now I always came here by myself. In and out, grab a few things. No problem. The first time I bring a group everything goes to hell. No offence. If you want me to go down this gnarly hole, fine…but only if we do it my way. It's tight down there.

If I run into something and have to get out quick, I don't want you all jammed up behind me getting me killed. I'll take one person. Not you either." He says to Rick. "You've got Merles gun and I've seen you shoot. I'd feel better if you were out in that store watching those doors, covering our ass. And you've got the only other gun, so you should go with him. You be my wingman" He tells Morales. "Jacqui stays here. Something happens, yell down to us, get us back up here in a hurry."

He then looks over at Leo. “You can come with me if you want or go with Rick.”

Leo looks back and forth between them and ultimately decides Rick in the end. It was something he felt comfortable with. Rick gave him a little quick gun lesson while Glenn went off with Morales-he might’ve killed a walker but not once with a gun since he first fled from his home. It was strange holding a weapon such as that.

Before Glenn leaves however, he turns around flashing Leo a light grin. “Oh yeah: You should talk more often…you have a nice voice.”

“Wait what do you-?” They were gone leaving a confused Leo where as Andrea and Rick merely grinned at one another.

**~////~**

Leo stood against an empty shelf wondering what items used to be there. Well his grandfather was right after all…crazy old man. He always warned Leo, that this day would come. Maybe if he’d listened to him he would have so much more knowledge on how to survive properly. He was half paying attention to Rick and Andrea talking when Glenn and Morales walked back in.

"What did you find down there?" Rick asks them.

“No way out.”

“Shit.” Leo hung his head with a sigh.

“We have to find a way out and soon.”

The group makes it back on the top of the roof. Looking over, Leo can see a construction site nearby when he squints down close at it. “Hey Rick?” He asked, nodding to the other. “Those trucks always have a set of keys in them don’t they?”

“You guys won’t make it past the walkers.” Morales tells him.

“You got me out of that tank.”

“Yeah, but they were feeding. They were distracted.” Glenn says.

“Can’t we distract him again?”

Leo purses his lips in a very thin line hearing Merle shoot his mouth off again. “Can’t we just throw him over the roof and leave him to the walkers?” He muttered. From his right he can see Glenn and T-Dog trying not to snicker at his comment. “I mean, what use is he to us anyway?”

A low whistle sounds from Glenn. “Damn,” he begins in a teasing tone. “Guess it’s true what they say: Better watch out for the quiet ones. Ya hear that Merle?”

“Fuck you Chink!”

The slur clearly bothered Glenn, but he merely shrugs the redneck off winking at Leo who chuckles a bit. “Anyway,” Morales continues. “They see you. They smell you. And if they catch you. They eat you.”

“They can tell us by smell?” Rick asked in confusion.

“Can’t you?” Glenn asked him.

Soon after, Rick is handing Glenn and Leo trench coats puzzling the two males. What was going on through his head? At the sound of a walker snarling outside the store…Leo had just a gut wrenching feeling that this was either going to make him sick or pass out.

And he was right unfortunately.

Once the walker was killed, Rick and T-Dog drag the dead thing in and Leo nearly gags at the stench pulling his coat up to his nose trying to block out the rotted smell. But before he stabs the dead man’s head he finds his wallet. “Wayne Dulop, Georgia license. Born in 1979. He had twenty eight dollars on him when he died…and a picture of a pretty girl. ‘With love: Rachel’. He used to be like us.” Rick glances up as Leo lowers his gaze. Shifting his feet a little. “Worrying about bills for rent or the next Super Bowl…if I ever find my family, I’m going to tell them about Wayne.

And one more thing,” they all look at Leo and Glenn. “He was an organ donor.”

**~////~**

_Oh God this is wrong…oh God, oh God, oh God_

Leo buries his face in his hands but the sound of an ax going through Wayne’s corpse echoes all around. Sick. Jesus Christ did he feel sick to his stomach. That was one reason he hated horror movies like SAW. But this was reality. “Keep chopping!” Rick says to Morales. Leo has to put his arm in front of his mouth, believing that will keep him from vomiting.

“I am going to hurl.” Glenn moans out. Leo nods in agreement.

“May already beat you to it…”

“Everybody got gloves? Don’t get any on your skin or in your eyes.”

 _Wait what’s he talking about?_ Leo’s about to ask only to gasp and shudder as the organs are rubbed over his body. “This is wrong,” he groans, watching as Glenn applies the stuff on him. “This is so…so wrong.”

“Try to think of something else,” Glenn says trying to keep him relaxed. “Like puppies or kittens.”

Puppies. Cute puppies…

“Dead puppies and kittens.” T-Dog morbidly replies.

That’s when Leo cannot hold it in. Getting on his hands and knees, he coughs out vomit with Glenn quickly kneeling beside him rubbing his back soothingly. “That is evil,” he hears Andrea snap at him. “What the hell’s wrong with you?”

“Next time let the cracker beat his ass.” Leo hears Jaquil say on his right. “You alright honey?” She asks in a motherly tone, helping him stand back up.

“I-I think so…”

T-Dog rubs the back of his neck. “Sorry man…wrong choice of words.”

Leo gave him a deadpanned expression. “You think?”

**~////~**

He, Rick and Glenn are making their way through the dead herd right now. Leo makes sure his arms are loose, attempting to imitate how they walk and sound. Blending in. One of the many walkers around, a nasty looking one with maggot’s in its hair and…eyes actually looks over at Leo. The human all but ignores her. “Looks like someone’s got their eyes on you.” Glenn whispers.

“Shut up.”

“Don’t draw attention to us.” Rick whispers lowly to them.

Thunder rumbles above them and Leo begins to panic inwardly. _Really? NOW you decide to make it rain God?_ He thinks begrudgingly. Biting his lower lip. Rick was trying not to panic as well. “We aren’t going to make it,” he whispers in panic. “We’re not going to make it.”

“Hey don’t say that,” Glenn hisses at him. “Keep calm.”

As they continue to walk that’s when the walker’s realize that they were in fact very much alive. Just waiting to devour them. One starts to charge and Leo makes a squeaking noise. _Die. I’m really going to die here aren’t I?_ But Rick was fortunate enough to smash the thing over the head with a crowbar. “Go!” He hollered.

Leo’s hesitant to kill walkers with his own crowbar, but when a female gets too close to him and Glenn does he whack it across her head-doing all he could to not blanche at the snapping of its neck. So close. They’re so close to the fence he can almost reach out and touch it.

They make a mad dash for the truck, hopping inside frantically searching for the keys. Glenn snatches them up in his hand as Leo calls out for Rick. “Rick!” He called out, just as Glenn chucked them over.

The trio enters the truck simultaneously, rapidly rolling up the windows. Leo’s in the back. “Oh my God,” he gasps out seeing the creatures actually start to climb over the fence.

“They’re all over the place.” Glenn breathes out.

"You need to draw them away. Those roll-up doors at the front of the store…that area? That's what I need cleared. Raise your friends. Tell them to get down there and be ready." Rick tells them.

Leo and Glenn feel utterly lost. “And how are we supposed to draw the geeks away?”

“Yeah we missed that part.”

“Noise.”

 


	4. Reunions

Rick could see Leo’s and Glenn’s faces light up as he brings in a beautiful, red sports car with a black stripe going down the hood like he was Santa Claus bearing gifts. “Oh my god.” Glenn gasps out as the cop busts open the windows to sound the alarm. He grins deviously over at Leo who gives a small one in return.

They could not WAIT to get behind the wheels of this thing.

“This is going to rock!” Leo can’t help but say hopping in the leathered seats with Glenn taking the wheel.

“Right?! I’d suggest you hang on tight Leo: We’re gonna burn some rubber!”

Oh the benefits of being in an apocalypse.

The tires do in fact squeal as they speed off towards the store, catching many walker’s attentions at the sound. Leo rolls down his window releasing a piercing whistle. “HEY!” He barked out as Glenn calls the others to go up to the roll out doors. “Hey that’s right, we’re over here! C’mon. C’mon get closer.”

He never thought he’d have this much of a blast luring away walkers like this. His adrenaline was pumped beyond normality. He could feel it pulsing through his very veins. “What’d you say man?!” Glenn calls over the noise, watching Rick and the others get to safety. “How about we take this baby out for a spin?!”

“I say ‘Hell to the yeah!’”

They manage to drive around Atlanta without crashing it. Alarms kept blasting in their ears along with a CD Leo put in but did they care? Not in the slightest. "Whoo-hoo-hoo! Yeah-hoo-hoo!"

Never. In his whole life had he felt so alive.

**~///~**

“I think we should be back home soon!” Glenn’s voice sounds over the alarm as they drive along the road still. They were far ahead of the truck that much they knew. The alarm and music playing were bouncing off the mountains.

“Think the others hear us?!” Leo asked. The wind blowing through his hair.

Within a matter of moments, Leo can see Dale watching them up on his RV just as they pull into the camp. "Holy crap. Turn that damn thing off." He called out.

“We don’t know how!” Glenn responded, giving him a grin. Leo still has that smile plastered on his face.

"Pop the damn hood!" Shane shouts.

Glenn does just that and Shane manages to turn the alarm off. “Andrea? Is she coming back?” Amy questions Glenn.

“Yeah! Yeah everybody is…well…” He trails off and Leo clears his throat.

“Well…Merle: Not so much.”

“Are you out of your mind?” Shane yells at Leo. His shyness instantly kicks in as he hides behind Glenn, biting his lip at the sight of the angry man before them. "Are you trying to draw every walker for miles?"

“Yeah of course we are dude.” Glenn retorts. “Just lay off him will you?”

“I think we’re okay.” Dale tries to calm Shane down.

"You call being stupid okay?"

“It wasn’t our idea to drive it.” Leo says back.

"The alarm was echoing all over these hills. Hard to pinpoint the source. I'm not arguing. I'm just saying. It wouldn't hurt you to think things through a little more carefully next time, would it?" said Dale.

A weary sigh sounds from Glenn, rubbing the back of his neck. “Sorry,” he muttered. Looking with a sheepish look and a shrug. “We have a cool car though.”

**~////~**

"Andrea!" the two sisters run up to each other and hug. "Oh my god. You scared the shit out of me."

Leo smiles softly at the scenes of Andrea and Amy reunited followed by Morales and his daughters. It suddenly reminded him of how much he was beginning to miss his mother…every now and then he hoped she would just, turn up somehow. “Leo!” It’s not long before he’s on the ground, laughing in a gentle fashion when he’s bombarded by Ron and Brianna.

Alec, Rhee and Riley race over to him next. The girl has happy tears and that of relief in her eyes when she sees he’s alive. He gives them a wave of acknowledgement.

"How'd y'all get out of there anyway?" Shane questions.

“New guy.” Glenn replies.

“New guy?”

"Yeah, crazy Vato just got into town, Hey, helicopter boy! Come say hello!" Morales calls Rick who gets out of the truck.

“The man’s a cop,” Leo replies patting Ron on the head. “Just like you.”

The moment Rick makes it to the group, mere words cannot describe the way he and Shane look at one another. More so when Carl and Lori spot him. He and Glenn share a puzzled expression.

"Oh my God." Rick says. Carl runs up to him shouting, "Dad! Dad!"

When Carl jumps into Rick’s arms, a certain feeling forms within Leo. He has to bite his lower lip to keep from crying at the touching scene more so when Lori hugs her husband in return. Thinking he was dead all this time. And now here he was.

He slowly begins to envy the family. Why couldn’t that be him? Why did his father have to be turned into a walker? Why was his mother missing? She could be dead for all he knew or one of those…things. Abominations.

“Wow,” Glenn sounds from beside him. Leo blinks his eyes rapidly. “Good thing we got him out of that tank huh?” He then looked at the wetness on Leo’s face. “Are those tears of relief or happiness?”

“…I’m not sure,” Leo merely mutters, wiping them quickly away with the palm of his hand. Damn it. He hated crying in front of others. “Just thinking of some things is all…I’ve no idea where my mother is. I just want to know if she’s alive.”

Glenn’s face turns solemn. “Well at least you are,” he begins. “If it weren’t for you, this family may not have been reunited.”

Leo gives him a faint smile, nodding in understanding. Perhaps he was right. “Just don’t tell anyone I was crying yeah?”

**~///~**

Night fell quickly and the group were gathered around a camp fire…well Ed, Carol and Sophia had their separate one. Leo shifted his gaze away from them, focusing on Rick who was speaking. "Disorientated." Rick says. "I guess that comes closest. Disorientated. Fear, confusion and all those things, it comes closest." He had his arms around Lori. Carl was laying in between.

"Words can be meager things," Dale said. "Sometimes they mean short."

There was a cold chill in the air as Leo tried wrapping his arms around himself, only to look at Glenn in surprise when the other grins cheekily down feeling an arm around his shoulders. “You look a little cold…thought I’d warm you up.”

As awkward as the scene might look to others, Leo all but chuckled and welcomed it. _Thank God for Merle not being here at least to say anything…_

"I felt like I'd been ripped out of my life and put somewhere else. For a while I thought I was trapped in some coma dream, something I might not wake up from ever."

Carl brings up of how Lori thought Rick was dead. Come to think of it, he was wondering the same thing.

"She had every reason to believe that. Don't you ever doubt it."

"When things started to get really bad, they told me at the hospital that they were gonna medevac you and the other patients to Atlanta, and it never happened." Lori said.

"Well, I'm not surprised after Atlanta fell."

“Yeah.” Lori breathed out.

All the while they talked Leo glanced back from Lori, to Shane and back to Rick again. Shane tossed him a warning look in which he gulps, looking elsewhere snuggling closer into Glenn. _Something’s up with him and Lori…I sensed it since the day I first met him_ he pondered but does not dare say anything.

At least not yet.

Over with Carol, Ed and Sophia’s fire they all watch as Ed puts a logo on the fire. Leo opens his mouth to say something only to have Shane beat him to it. "Hey, Ed, you want to rethink that log?" he asks him.

“It’s cold man.”

Leo was beginning to feel bad for Carol and her daughter. From the minute he saw that bruise on her cheek when he first saw her. “Keep the fire low,” Alec spoke up as Rhee holds her husband’s hand tight as if telling him to back off. “We don’t want walkers to attract here. Or bandits.”

"I said it's cold." Ed snaps. "You should mind your own business for once."

Alec stood up quickly but Rhee and Riley prevent him from doing anything to Ed. Carol looks like she’s about to cry on the spot but holds it in. “Dad don’t do it,” Riley tells him. “He’s not worth getting in a fight over.”

"Hey, Ed…are you sure you want to have this conversation, man?" T-Dog chimed in.

"Go on. Pull the damn thing out. Go on!" he shouts at Carol.

“Don’t yell at her like that asshole!” Leo snaps suddenly, quickly shutting up once again when Ed growls like a dog at him.

“This isn’t your concern boy.” He snarled out.

“Don’t let him get to you.” Glenn whispered in his ear. Leo sighs in frustration. Why is it whenever he did speak his mind it only caused more problems?

"Hey, Carol, Sophia, how are y'all this evening?" Shane asks them. She answered by saying they were just fine and apologized for starting the accidental fire. "No no no. No apology needed. Y'all have a good night, okay?"

 _Yeah…a night of beatings from a bastard_ Leo and Glenn both seem to think.

"Have you given any thought to Daryl Dixon?" Dale asked. Shit. They almost forgot about Daryl. No telling how he’d react to what happened with Merle…the older Dixon was probably dead by now.

Riley’s eyes widen when she learns they chained him to a pole leaning in to Leo and Glenn. “Were you out of your minds?” She hissed. “What were you thinking doing something like that?”

“Hey you weren’t there,” Glenn told her sharply. Leo finally slinking out of his hold after saying he was warmed up enough. “The guy was a total dick.”

"I did what I did. Hell if I'm gonna hide from him." said T-Dog.

“We could lie.” Amy suggests.

"Or tell the truth. Merle was out of control. Something had to be done or he'd have gotten us killed. Our husband did what was necessary." Andrea says looking at Lori. "And if Merle got left behind, it is nobody’s fault but Merle's."

"And that is what we tell Daryl?" Dale questions. "I don't see a rational discussion to be had from that, do you? Word to the wise…we're gonna have our hands full when he gets back from his hunt."

Leo was thanking his lucky stars that Daryl was out hunting right now. Many bad scenarios as to what Daryl would do or react filled his mind.

He was heading back to his tent pulling the flap open after letting the others know he was calling it a night. Stripping down to his boxers, putting on a pair of sleep pants Rhee gave him-yes they were a woman’s pair but at least it was something. Sinking down to the ground, he took a book out of his sack.

 _The Chronicles of Narnia: The Last Battle_ by C.S Lewis. Sophia wanted to read it one night so he let her borrow it and he read it to Ron and Brianna a few evenings. Most people considered this volume sad of the fact the Pevensie’s (minus Susan that is) and Eustace were all killed in that train accident…but he thought it was a, not a ‘happy’ ending but a bitter-sweet one. At least they were reunited in Narnia again.

He feels his eyes begin to droop just when he turns to page sixty. He’s out within a mere matter of seconds.

The day’s events having taken their toll on him.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Narnia is my favorite book/movie series next to Harry Potter so you'll see that mentioned in some of my stories quite a bit XD Yup I know. You don't have to say it...I'm a nerd. And darn proud of it :P
> 
> PS: Get ready for chapter five. Leo just might find himself in a predicament with Carol's 'hubby'


	5. Confrontation

The sun glistens in the cloudless sky the next day. Leo crawled out of his tent early in the morning, getting his clothes ready to wash them by the river. Rhee was kind enough to tell him how to do so since he was not quite used to washing in this way. Many of the others were awake as well. Some were up far earlier.

When he finally reaches the river he spots Carol washing other’s clothes. He casually tried to look if she had any new bruises. “Carol?” He asked, walking towards her. “You alright?”

She looked up and flashed him a friendly smile. It was hard to believe a woman as sweet such as her was with a guy like Ed. “Oh hello…I’m fine. You went to bed early last night. Feeling alright?”

Leo gave a nod, kneeling down so he can start his washing. “Yeah I’m fine. Just a little tired was all.”

Once he had washed his shirt and old pair of jeans, he made his way back when he spotted the red sports car being taken apart. Glenn showed a look of great disapproval. “Oh boy,” he laughs softly. “Don’t tell me they’re taking apart our baby.”

"Look at 'em. Vultures." Glenn mutters.

"Generators need every drop of fuel they can get. Got no power without it. Sorry you two.” Rick adds.

“Ah we’ll live. Although I was kinda hoping to take it for a spin a few days.”

"Maybe we'll get to steal another one someday." Rick assures them. Leo gives a grin.

“Well it is the apocalypse. Anything go-.”

“MOM!”

“MOM! Daddy! Leo!”

Carl and Brianna.

They rush into the woods without any thought or hesitation. The little blond haired girl throws herself into Leo’s arms the minute she sees him, her parents and other two siblings. “Shhhh,” Leo shushed her gently, handing her to Alec as Rhee strokes her hair. “It’s okay. It’s okay.”

“The deer’s dead daddy,” Brianna sobbed into Alec’s chest. “The monster got to it.”

The walker groans, ripping another intestine into his mouth turning to face the group. Leo holds down his urge to vomit the fish he ate this morning. As soon as it starts forward, Rick, Shane, Glenn, Leo, Alec and Jim start beating it. Dale enters moments later, lifting his ax over his shoulder swinging it down hard enough to chop the walker’s head clean off its body.

Leo panted heavily after it was over, shaking his head in disbelief. Body quivering.

"It's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale says in shock.

"Well, they're running out of food in the city, that's what." Jim tells them.

A branch snaps.

They’re all on high alert. Leo lifts his gun Rick gave him back in the city, blood from the walker behind them still fresh on its barrel. “Oh Jesus.” Dale breathes out. Daryl Dixon emerges from the bushes, wielding his crossbow over his shoulder.

And he does not look satisfied.

"Son of a bitch. That's my deer! Look at it. All gnawed on by this…" Daryl starts to kick the walker that's on the floor, "filthy, disease bearing, motherless poxy bastard!"

"Calm down, son. That's not helping." Dale attempts to calm him but it’s not working.

"What do you know about it, old man?" Daryl questions. "Why don't you take that stupid hat and go back to 'On the Golden Pond'? I've been tracking this deer for miles. Gonna drag it back to camp, cook us up some venison. What do you think? Do you think we can cut around this chewed up part right here?"

“I would not risk that.” Shane warns him.

Daryl sighs. "That's a damn shame. I got some squirrel. About a dozen or so. That'll have to do."

The corpse’s head begins to move. Snarling and growling, ready to feast on more flesh.

“Oh God…”

"Come on, people. What the hell?" Daryl snaps. He shoots it with one of her arrows. "It’s gotta be the brain. Don’t y’all know nothing?”

**~////~**

"Merle!" Daryl shouts for his brother once they arrive back at the camp. Still unknowing the fate his brother is in. Hand cuffed to a roof somewhere way back in the city. And probably dead by now. "Merle! Get your ugly ass out here! I got us some squirrel! Let’s stew ‘em up.”

 _Shit is he going to be ticked when he finds out_ Leo thinks with a hard swallow.

"Daryl, just slow down. I need to talk to you." Shane decides to tell him finally. Leo bites his lower lip, shifting out of nervous habit.

“About what?”

"About Merle…There was a…There was a problem in Atlanta."

You did not just know Daryl was upset…you could see it on his face.

“…He’s dead?”

"We're not sure." Shane replies.

“He either is or he ain’!” Daryl snapped.

"No easy way to say this, so I'll just say it." Rick steps in next.

“Who’re you?”

“Rick Grimes…”

"Rick Grimes, you got something you want to tell me?"

"Your brother was a danger to us all, so I handcuffed him on a rood, hooked him to a piece of metal. He's still there." Rick explains.

Daryl’s expression soon changes from that of hurt, to anger. He paces in front of Rick. "Hold on. Let me process this. You're saying that you handcuffed my brother to a roof and you left him there?"

**~///~**

“Man Daryl’s scary when he’s mad.”

“No kidding.”

Leo and Glenn conversed on a rock they sat upon. The taller of the two reading his book every so often. Glenn glanced curiously down at the cover to see what it was, raising an eyebrow. “…Narnia dude?” He asked in disbelief. Leo gave a roll of his eyes.

“Hey it’s a good series. Light hearted. Not too heavy.”

Glenn was about to retort when they jump at the sound of Shane’s voice. "You're just gonna walk off? Just to hell with everybody else?" They look at one another in shock. It sounded like he was arguing with someone.

"I'm not saying to hell with anybody…not you Shane."

Rick.

"Lori last of all. Tell her that."

"She knows."

"Well, look…I…I don't, okay? So could you just….could you just throw me a bone here, man?" Could you just tell me why? Why would you risk your life for a douche bag like Merle Dixon?"

"Hey!" Daryl shouts. "Choose your words more carefully."

“No I won’t,” Shane retorts back. "Douche bag's what I meant. Merle Dixon…the guy wouldn't give you a glass of water if you were dying of thirst." Well Shane was not in the wrong saying that.

"What he would or wouldn't do doesn't interest me." Rick comments.

Leo gives a shake of his head at their arguing. The arguing was beginning to not annoy him, but gave him a headache.

They head back to the river where Carol, Amy, Jaqui and Andrea are. “You ladies need any help?” He asked.

“Sure.” Amy responded, Leo taking a seat on her left. He turned for a moment to see Ed smoking, giving him a short, glaring look before hearing Shane and Carl splashing about in the water.

“Sooo….” Andrea started, earning a chuckle from Jaqui. “You guys looked cozy: Cuddling up together like that last night.”

Leo shook his head, already having a gut feeling where she was going with that. “Oh come on Andrea,” Scrubbing someone’s shirt in the water of dirt and grime. “Can’t two guys just huddle together when it’s cold?”

The blond haired woman shrugged, tossing them a playful grin. “I don’t know. But Leo sure seemed to be enjoying it at least.”

“Hey I was cold,” Leo replied fighting his urge to stutter. “We were just sharing some body heat.”

"They're coming, little man. Get 'em! Get that net in there and get 'em. What have you got, bad boy? What do you got? What do you got?"

Carl managed to catch something but it only turned out to be dirt. “…Dirt.”

Leo had to admit that Shane was very good with Carl and Lori, yet he still didn’t approve of the fact Shane seemed to have a ‘thing’ for Rick’s wife. She was a married woman for God’s sakes. You never, ever persuaded a married person the last Leo checked.

"Can someone explain to me how the women wound up doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jaqui asks.

“I have to agree.” Amy responded, smiling gratefully to Leo. “At least you were sweet enough to help.”

As they continued cleaning, Leo couldn’t help but wonder about Rick and the others. Did they find Merle yet? The thought made him feel a little sick as to how Merle would have reacted seeing T-Dog again.

"I miss my coffee maker with that dual-drip filter and built-in grinder, honey." Jacqui tells us.

Leo starts counting many of the things and people he greatly missed.

“I miss my computer and texting.” Amy’s response.

“I miss my PS2 and E-Reader,” Leo says. “Had a ton of books in my library.”

"I miss my vibrator." Andrea says. Leo stares at her in shock before bursting out laughing with the others. Although he hadn’t had any real experience with that. He shuts up instantly hearing footsteps behind.

"What's so funny?" Ed’s booming voice sounds from behind.

“Something the matter Ed?” Andrea asks. Her tone was challenging and that pissed him off. He was not one who liked to be challenged period. Considered himself a ‘real alpha male’. Carol feels dread coil in her stomach when he shoots her a glare before focusing back on Andrea.

"Nothing that concerns you. And you ought to focus on your work. Ain't no comedy club."

Leo grits his teeth. The presence of Ed makes the hair on the back of his neck stand on complete end. Finally something seems to snap in him. Despite Jacqui’s warning for him to keep it cool, Leo speaks to Ed in the angriest voice he can form.

“Tell you what Ed: If you don’t like how we’re doing YOUR laundry…why don’t you do it yourself?” He grabs a shirt and chucks it at him.

Oh it hits him alright, but he rolls it in a ball throwing it straight at Leo in return. He tries not to hiss when the fabric whips his face leaving a red mark. “Ain’t my job son…You better watch your tongue. Gettin to be a real smart mouth ain’t ya?”

“Leo don’t.” Carol begs him. She knows what Ed is capable of doing. She knows what he’s like when he’s angry. And he knows what will happen to him but Leo doesn’t care.

“What is your job then Ed?!” Leo snapped. Clenching and un-clenching his fists. “Sitting on your damn ass all day smoking whatever the hell it is your smoking, while we’re busting OUR asses?”

“Well you sure as hell ain’t doing nuthin. I don’t need to be lectured by a smartass punk.” Ed glances down at a scared Carol. "…come on. Let's go."

“I don’t think she has to go anywhere.” Leo growled out.

"And I say it is none of your goddamn business. Come on now. You heard me." he belittles Carol.

Carol stands up.

“Carol…”

“Leo that’s enough. It doesn’t matter.”

“Listen boy,” Ed warns him in a harsh manner. “Don’t think I won’t hesitate to knock you on your ass just because you’re some shy little snot. Now Carol, c’mon. Let’s go.”

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed" Jacqui speaks up. "Yeah, we've seen them."

Leo spares a look over at Shane who’s watching the scene yet he doesn’t do anything. _He’s a damn cop though…if Rick was here he’d do something about it_

Ed laughs at the comment Jacqui made like it was the funniest he’d heard all day. "Stay out of this. Now come on! You know what? This ain't none of y'all's business. You don't want to keep prodding the bull here, okay? Now I am done talking. Come on."

“No way.”

Leo shakes his head defiantly. He hated seeing people abused and unable to do anything about it. Carol reminded him so much of a young girl he used to somewhat know at his middle school. He found out her mom was abusing her horrendously and she ended up in the hospital for a month.

He didn’t want to see that happen to Carol or her daughter. “Carol please,” he begged. “Don’t go with him.”

"You don't tell me what! I tell you what!" Ed shoves Leo roughly who’s caught by Amy and Jacqui…then everything turned to hell when he slapped Carol.

A fury Leo never knew he had bubbled inside of him. His usual soft, brown eyes seemed darker. He grabs onto Ed and tries pushing him but the other was much larger and stronger. Before long, his world is turned sideways. There’s a pain in his nose, blood running down past his lips.

He feels Amy help him up, asking repeatedly if he’s alright. Only he’s too dizzy from the punch. His mind is clouded at the moment.

“Shane!”

“Shane stop it!”

Shane tackled Ed to the ground and just started pummeling his face. Over and over again until it was a bloodied mess. "You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, Leo or anyone else in this camp one more time and I will NOT stop. Do you hear me?!”

At the mention of Leo’s name the girls rush over to his aid, Amy slapping at his face lightly to get him to snap out of it. Andrea bends down beside him…she looks miserable.

"Oh God. No. God!" Carol sobs. "Ed, I'm so sorry, Ed. Ed, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Ed."

Shane kneels in front of Leo almost cringing at the blood from his nose. “Oh God…” That’s the last thing he hears before his world turns black.


	6. Heavy Losses, Too Many Tears

His nose feels as if it’s vibrating. His vision is blurred and the world is spinning when he tries to sit up. Someone enters the tent but he can’t see who it is yet. “What happened?” Leo’s speech was slurred slightly.

“You got hit in the nose pretty good kid.”

Lori.

He muttered a small thank you when she handed him a cup of water, taking slow sips and feels her wipe some blood from his nose. “It’s not broken is it?”

“Fortunately not. Need me to help you out?”

“No I think I can-.” Leo starts to say but the minute he does, he stumbles to his right. His vision was still slightly blurred as Lori gently leads him outside.

Once they’re at the camp fire, Lori plonks down beside Andrea. “How are you?” The other woman asked, her voice laced with concern.

“Other than getting my nose nearly busted by a guy twice my size? …Never better.”

“Well you done good,” Shane praises him. “Standing up to that prick.”

Leo rubs the back of his neck doing whatever he could to not blush this time, when someone gave him a compliment. “I just did what was right…”

Fish is passed around to the group. As soon as Leo takes a bite, he’s shocked at how tender it is. “Man. You guys catch some good fish.”

"Thanks." They say simultaneously.

Amy stands up when Andrea asks where she’s going. "I have to pee. Jeez, you try to be discreet around here…" Amy says and everyone laughs whilst she makes her way to the RV.

He then looks over at Alec, Rhee, Riley, Ron and Brianna. “How’re you guys holding up?”

“We’re fine.”

“I’m okay.” Brianna murmured. She still seemed shaken by the deer incident and the whole situation with Daryl.

Leo then hears the door to the RV open. “We’re out of toilet paper.” Amy says. Leo takes another few bites out of his fish when her scream nearly results in him choking. He drops his plate and everyone scatters. Screaming.

“Mom!”

“Carl!”

“Lori!”

Leo takes out his own pistol but his hands are quivering too much for him to hold it properly at first. The walker takes a large chunk of flesh out of Amy’s arm when he finally manages to fire a shot. Screams and groans are all around, staring wide-eyed at the gaping, bleeding hole in Amy’s left arm.

The groaning starts to get closer. Whipping his head around, a yell escapes Leo’s lips the minute a walker grabs hold…trying to bite at his neck. He grabs onto either side of its head, smashing it against the side of the RV. Chest heaving up and down staring in horror at Amy who’s pleading for him to help her.

Leo sprints in another direction only to stop when he sees a dead body.

It’s Rhee…

A walker is hovering over. Devouring, tearing at her stomach. Half of its facial features are no longer clear due to the rot. He turns and the walker’s on top of him. His pistol knocked out of his hands. “Dude you really need a breath mint.” Leo hisses out.

Closer and closer it leans in to his throat…

Soon, walker brain splatters a bit on Leo’s clothes and the thing falls limp atop of him. He looks up to see who it was that shot the monster. “Glenn?!” He called out, feeling nothing but relief seeing his newfound companion was alive and well.

He pushes the walker off, rushing towards the other seeing Daryl kill a walker with the butt of his gun.

“Where’s Merle?! Is he with you?”

Glenn shakes his head.

Death. Nothing but death is surrounding them at every corner. Tears pool in the back of Leo’s eyes when he sees Alec’s body being devoured…

Andrea is by the Rv. Beside her dead sister.

"I remember my dream now. Why I dug the holes." Jim says solemnly.

“MOM!”

“Daddy!”

Ron and Brianna run to a sobbing Riley’s side. “No,” that’s all she says, shaking her head. “No, no, no, no…” As painful as it is however for her to do so, the girl knows what must be done. With a knife Dale grimly hands her, she kneels down, tears streaming down her face beside her parent’s corpses. “I’m so sorry…” she whispered. “I love you both.”

"Andrea. I'm so sorry. She's gone. You got to let us take her. We all cared about her and I promise we'll be as gentle as we can." Lori says in a soft, motherly tone.

Andrea doesn’t want to let go. She’s not ready.

**~////~**

She stayed with her all night and most of the day. Not moving an inch away from her sister’s corpse, while everyone else gathered the bodies. "She still won' move?" Rick asks.

"She won't even talk to us. She's been there all night. What do we do?" Lori says.

“She’s grieving,” Leo mutters, gazing down at his shirt and shoes. Those were his favorite brand. “Give her space.”

"Can't just leave Amy like that." said Shane. "We need to deal with it the same as the others."

"I'll tell her how it is." Rick says.

Leo leant against the trailer, looking over to see Carol helping Riley comfort the younger children as do Carl and Sophia. It broke his heart when Brianna kept asking if their mom and dad will ever come back.

 _These poor kids…they shouldn’t have to live in a world like this. It’s not fair_ he thinks with clenched fists. “….I need to tell grandma and grandpa what happened,” Riley finally speaks up. Catching their attention. Her voice is monotone. Robotic. “They need to know.”

“You should go then if that’s what you think is best.”

"Y'all can't be serious. Let that girl hamstring us? The dead girl's a time bomb." said Daryl.

"What do you suggest?" Rick asks.

“Daryl, just shut up and let her be.” Leo replied.

"No. We should take the shot. Clean, in the brain from here. Hell, I can hit a turkey between the eyes from this distance."

“For God’s sake just leave her alone!”

He was in no mood for any bullshit today. Not one bit of it. Andrea at least needs time to mourn properly. Leo never got the chance to do so with his parents, he wanted someone in the group to do so at the very least.

Glenn lifted his head up when he sees Morales and Daryl moving the camper’s bodies over towards the fire. "What are you guys doing?" He asked them. "This is for geeks. Our people go over there." He gave a nod to where Jim dug the graves.

"What's the difference? They're all infected." Daryl states.

Leo gives him a hard expression. Speaking through gritted teeth. “We do NOT burn people. We. Bury them. You understand me or do I have to say it slower, for you to get the hint?”

Morales and Daryl give each other a unsure look, only to eventually bury the bodies properly. Satisfied, Leo leans back against the trailer with Glenn soon joining him.

“Daryl needs to grow more of a heart,” Leo muttered, rubbing his bandaged arm and legs. “What if that had been his own family member?”

“He probably does. Guys like him tend to hold their emotions. I don’t understand him…then again you’re a complex guy yourself.”

Leo gives him a light grin. “And why do you think that?”

Glenn laughed a little rubbing the back of his neck. “It’s like you’re two different people…this shy, quiet kind of guy one minute and a complete take action guy the next.”

“Which side do you like more of me?”

Glenn pauses before speaking. “…I like both.”

**~////~**

The camp was proven to be unsafe after the walker massacre and Jim was slowly dying minute by minute. Leo had just walked out of the RV having finished checking on him when he spots Glenn again. “How’s he doing?”

“…I don’t think he’s got much long.” Leo frowned, lowering his head.

As he says so, Rick and Shane bring Jim out of the RV. Carrying him to a tree close by. “…Hey look,” the man chuckles softly. “Another damn tree.” He looked so peaceful. Staring up at the sky. Leo wanted to say his own last words to him, but he’s unsure what to say having not known the man much.

**~///~**

The walk towards the CDC proved to show no difficulty fortunately enough. Military checkpoints were all around with walkers everywhere. An unbearable stench of walkers was all around. The group finally jogged up towards the building. They pound on the door but no one opens it.

“There’s no one here.” T-Dog complains.

“Someone has to be.” Leo muttered.

“You led us to a graveyard!” Daryl hollered at Rick, firing his crossbow at one approaching walker.

"Just shut up! Shut up! Rick, this is a dead end."

“Now where are we going to go?” Leo asked.

“He’s right Rick. We can't be here, this close to the city after dark." Lori explains to the men.

"Fort Benning, Rick…still an option."

"On what? No food, no fuel. That's a hundred miles." Andrea said.

"One-twenty-five. I checked the map." Glenn says.

“We’ll think of something.” Rick assures his wife.

Leo and Glenn share a look with one another. Another dead end. They thought the answers were all here…but they were mistaken. As was Rick.

"Please! We're desperate. Please help us! We have woman, children, no food, hardly any gas left."

"Rick there's nobody here!" Lori tries to reason with him. He claimed he saw a camera move but when they looked it was still. Leo was beginning to fear for the worst that delusion was taking over Rick’s sensible thinking.

The group starts to walk off when lights sound all around the CDC. Everyone is drowned in the bright light, Leo grins wide seeing the shutters finally begin to lift up. He lowers his arm, taking in the light even though it’s almost blinding.

Finally they would get all the answers they were searching for.

The CDC doors open.


	7. Wildfire

The CDC was quiet and empty. When Leo first entered with the others, he was surprised of the fact that there weren’t any scientists up and about. “I don’t get it,” he said out loud. “Shouldn’t there be scientists around? Where is everyone?”

Glenn gave a one shouldered shrug.

Everyone looked around, taking in the building. Leo made sure Ron and Brianna stayed close. At the sound of a rifle being pumped he freezes in his tracks, pushing the children behind him.

"What do you want?" They heard the voice of a stern man whom emerged from the shadows.

Rick slowly put his gun down, motioning them to do the same. A sign that they meant no harm. “A chance.” The cop merely tells him.

"That's asking for a lot these days."

"I know that. But please, you can trust our people. We are good people." Rick speaks in a pleading tone.

Leo didn’t blame the man. It really was hard to trust anyone anymore, but they were in desperate need of food and shelter. They could not go on as they were for too long. "Anybody infected?" The man finally asks of them. Leo immediately thinks back to poor Jim…

"One of our group was." Rick states. "He didn't make it."

"You all submit a blood test."

“Huh? B-Blood test?” Leo asked out loud. His face turned white as a sheet. He’d rather face a horde of walkers rather than deal with a needle of all things. Call him a chicken shit but needles were some of his greatest fears.

“You’re looking a little pale there,” Glenn jokes, trying to lighten the mood. “Don’t tell me you’re afraid of needles.”

“M-Me?” Leo stuttered, scoffing. “Ha! Yeah right. I-I’m not scared of ‘em…”

“It’s okay!” Brianna finally speaks up, tugging on his pant leg a little with a light hearted smile. “Mommy used to hold my hand if I was scared of getting a shot. I can do the same for you.”

“Aw thanks kiddo.” He laughs softly as does some of the group. “But I’ll be fine.”

They find themselves in a rather tight fit elevator shortly after. Leo and Glenn are pushed against one another, feeling embarrassed at the contact. “Well this isn’t awkward at all.” Glenn muttered.

Rick introduces himself to the scientist.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner."

Leo listens to the gentle humming of the elevator. "Doctors always go packing heat like that?" Daryl asks. Leo gave a little chuckle.

"You all look harmless enough…except for you. I'll have to keep my eye on you." Dr. Jenner says, looking down at a beaming Carl.

“Are we underground?” Carol asked, holding Sophia’s hand gently once they went down a long, narrow hallway.

"Why? Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asks her.

“A little.”

As they proceed further, Leo’s arm occasionally bumps against Glenn’s in which they both laugh sheepishly trying to get out of the other’s way. “S-Sorry about that.” Leo stutters.

“No it was my fault.”

Carl makes immature kissing noises behind them earning an eye roll from his mother.

"There are dorms where you can sleep in, the food hall is close by and there is a games room that the kids can play in, but just don't put in any video games. And when you shower…” Leo’s face instantly brightens at the mention of shower. “Go easy on the hot water.”

“Hot water?” Glenn asked, a smile creeping up on his face.

"That's what the man said." T-Dog said, a smile bigger than Glenn’s and Leo’s combined.

 _Is this what heaven is like?_ Leo ponders.

**~////~**

Dr. Edwin Jenner explained that he’d been here all by himself since the start of the apocalypse. Food was just about anywhere so they were busy mostly stuffing their faces or drinking. Normally, the thought of eating in front of others made Leo sick to his stomach twisting it in knots. But he was too hungry to care about such things.

Today was the first time in a while Leo had any booze.

The last time he had it was at a friend’s seventeenth birthday. A couple of guys snuck in some alcohol. They spiked Leo’s drink so he was pretty much wasted throughout the whole event. And there may or may not had been kissing involved. His memory is fuzzy in some spots.

"You know, kids in France and Italy have some wine." Dale informs Lori and Rick.

Carl grins, curious at what wine tasted like. “Ewwwww.” He all but gagged, earning the group to burst out in laughter.

Now this was a moment Leo wished happened more often. The room was filled with so much joy for once rather than sadness or sorrow. "So, Jenner. What happened here?" Shane asks him. "Aren't there more of you?"

"No. When things started to go down, people started to leave to be with their families. The ones who stayed…opted out. They could not stand what was going on outside."

"Why'd you stay?" Rick asks him.

“I made a promise.”

Silence greeted them. The group taking in Jenner’s words.

"Dude, you are such a buzz kill." Glenn tells Shane.

**~////~**

The sheets were crisp and clean when Leo first laid on them. Not covered in dirt. His hair was just a little matted to his forehead after having a warm shower in what feels to be years, resting his head on the pillow. There wasn’t a single speck of dirt or dust that lingered anywhere in the room.

 _Home…have we finally found a place to call home?_ He asked inwardly, taking out his Narnia book. He was getting close to the last page when his door creaks open.

“Leo?”

Brianna’s face poked in and he smiles gently at her. “Hi Bri. Anything I can do for you?”

The little girl nodded slowly, shuffling her feet as if she were embarrassed with what she wanted to ask him. “C-Can I sleep with you tonight?” She muttered. A red tinge creeping over her face. Still obviously frightened of the recent events.

Leo nodded in understanding, motioning the child to hop on the bed. She crawled under the covers beside him, snuggling into his side smiling softly.

“Thank you.” She whispers. “For taking care of Ron and I…”

“…Anytime Bri.”

Sometime in the night, Leo awoke to hear what sounded like a struggle in another room. His curiosity getting the better of him, he climbs out of bed careful not to disturb the sleeping child still in it under the covers.

The first thing he thinks of is a walker somehow got inside. Fear instantly coils around his body, grabbing his pistol and slinking out of the room.

His shadow creeps along the wall as he reaches an opened door. Poking his head inside, his eyes widen greatly at the sight of Shane having Rick’s wife pinned down. His hand is between her legs and she’s sobbing. Begging him to leave her alone.

“Shane get off her!” Leo barked out, managing to grab hold of him somehow and yank him off of Lori.

Three red scratches could be seen on Shane’s neck when he turns, pinning a frightened Leo to the wall. “You listen to me,” Shane hissed in his face, ignoring Lori’s pleads for him to let him go. “You listen to me and listen good: You even think about telling ANYONE what you just saw, I won’t hesitate to put a bullet between your eyes. Understand?”

Leo gave a quick nod, gasping for breath when the former cop finally lets go of his neck. Shane gives Lori a look of disgust seeing her kneel beside him asking if he was alright.

**~///~**

The following morning Leo had come to the realization that mostly everyone else drank more than he had, complaining about pains in their head. Glenn could be seen resting his head on his arms at the table, grumbling something about how he should not have let Daryl talk him into drinking more than he should.

"Don't let me drink again." He groaned. Leo laughed quietly, more so when Glenn told him to be quiet due to the pounding in his head.

A plate of bacon and eggs were set out in front of him. Looking up, Leo saw that it was T-Dog thanking him. “These are great.” Leo spoke in between mouthfuls. He wasn’t lying either.

"Shane, what happened to your neck?" Rick asked Shane when the other walked around the table. Three red scratches could be seen on the side of his neck.

"Must've done it when I was sleeping."

Leo’s eyes were downcast all the while, biting his lip when Shane tosses him a quick glare. He wants to say something…but Shane’s threat still lingers in the back of his mind.

Everyone was sitting down, quietly eating while some were trying to get over their hangover. "Excuse me, I hate to ask a question-" Dale starts.

"You're going to ask me anyway?" Jenner rudely retorted.

"We didn't come here for the eggs. We came for answers." Andrea told him sharply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not produce a one shot or 'deleted scene' of this chapter so do be on the lookout for that my fellow WD Family ;3 Hope you all have a Merry Christmas by the way...ya filthy animals <3 *I'll give a kudos on one of your stories as a Christmas gift if you know what movie had that line*


	8. Choices

They all left their food and followed Jenner. Leo was trying to avoid being anywhere near Shane at all costs, sticking close by Glenn the entire while. Jenner leads them into a room with many desks and computers.

"Vi, turn on the video." Jenner commanded to one of the computers in the room. Leo’s jaw slacked open at the sight of the enormous computer.

"This is a representation of what happens during the transformation. Test-subject 19, or TS-19." Jenner explained to them after an image of a human skull appeared on screen. Little light balls traveled through the brain area. _Transformation…that’s the process of a human being when they’re bit?_ Leo swallowed heavily.

"What are those?" Dale asked, curious about the balls of light.

"They are everything that make you who you are."

Leo’s eyes travel with the white lights going into the brain before they disappear in seconds.

"What happened?" Andrea asks him.

"They died." Jenner muttered. "This brain recording is of a person who got bitten and they said that they would help us see what would happened."

They watched as tendrils of red began pooling into the brain. When Lori asked what was happening Leo spoke. “Infection,” he began softly, still uncomfortable when people looked his way yet he continues. “It’s like a case of meningitis invading the brain.”

Jenner nodded in some approval. “Precisely.

"It brings them back?" questioned Carol.

"Yes, but the 'you' part, is gone. There is nothing human left. It can take from a few minutes to eight hours." Leo grimaced as he watched the jaw move up and down, looking over to see Andrea with tears in her eyes. Her sister’s death was a tragedy that she will never be able to get out of her mind.

"She lost her sister." Dale explained.

"I'm sorry." Jenner said. "I too lost someone I loved."

Leo’s attention is soon drawn back to the screen. The something that was pointing at the head was no longer human. It was a walker. There was a flash and the human skull was split in half. The walker stopped moving.

"He killed his patient." Lori exclaimed.

The screen cuts to black when Dale turns to face the doctor. "Hate to ask one more question, but that clock is counting down. What happens when it reaches zero?”

Jenner shuffled his feet, lowering his head. “The…The generators run out of fuel.” He says with a sigh.

"And then?" Rick waits for him to answer, but he doesn't respond. "Vi, what will happen in the event of power shortages?"

"In case of power shortages, the decontamination of the entire building will be executed." The computer said.

Everyone seems to have stopped breathing. Before long they rush around attempting to grab any important belongings. Leo hastily shoves his pistol in his rucksack, his books, knife anything that was needed. Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog raced down to check the generators.

 _I should have known it was too good to be true_ Leo cursed inwardly. Shoving the last item in his bag slinging it over his shoulder. Minute by minute the clock continues ticking. "Fifteen minutes prior to decontamination." The computer responds.

"Doc, what is this shit?! Tell us!" Daryl yells.

 _Well…at least the death won’t be painful. I’ll be reunited with my parents anyway at least_ Leo clenched his fists tight at his sides. Dr. Jenner locked himself inside, wanting to be blown up along with the building. "You best let us out of here or I'll kick your ass!" Daryl demanded.

Ron and Brianna were sobbing at Leo’s side as were Carl and Sophia. Lori and Carol weren’t doing any better.

"Why do you want to go out there? Out into a world where you could get eat alive? Are you willing to go through more pain? More suffering? You can just get it over and done with here. In one short second."

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!" Carol sobs, holding Sophia close. Leo feels Ron sob into his shirt. Brianna clenching his hand in a tight grip.

"Your daughters are going to die if you take them outside. There is no hope."

“I think you’re lying.” Rick told him sharply.

“What?”

"Yeah, you're lying. When you say there's no hope. If that were true, you would run away with all the others. You chose to stay. Why?"

“It isn’t important.”

"Oh, yes it is. Everything is important. You decided to stay, while others went running. Why?"

"I made a promise. To her. My wife."

“Was test subject T-19 your wife?” Lori asked.

Jenner nodded, expression laced with sorrow. "She wanted me to continue the search as long as possible. What could I do? I couldn't say no. She was dying. I should have been in her place. Not many people would miss me. She ran the centre, I was just an employee. She was an Einstein. Me, I've never been more than Edwin Jenner. She could find a solution to everything. Not me."

**~////~**

“Let’s go!” Daryl hollered, everyone grabbed their bags racing for the exit.

Glenn skids to a halt when he sees that Leo’s not moving nor are Jacqui and Andrea. “Leo!” He called, motioning him to keep running. “C’mon! Why’re you just standing around?”

"C'mon, Jacqui!" T-Dog calls.

"I'm gonna stay." She calls.

“Me too.” Andrea responds.

“Leo please!” Glenn tries to reason, standing at the metal doorways while Dale does the same with Andrea.

Tears pool in the back of his eyes as Leo buries his face in Jaqui’s shirt. Gripping onto her tight as she wraps her arms around like a mother would. “Is this what you really want?” He choked out. “Are you sure?”

“Yes.” She whispered. Leo releases himself from her embrace. Still in debate.

“Leo!” Glenn snapped, grabbing him by his shoulder shaking him harshly. His eyes are a blaze with hurt, anger and confusion all combined into one. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Have you forgotten about Ron? About Brianna?

They already lost their parents....God only knows what happened to Riley. They need someone to look after!”

Light brown eyes travel over towards the two frightened children hugging onto either leg of Rick’s. The ex cop looking on with pleading eyes.

But Leo is still in debate.

“Glenn…I’m sorry.” Leo whispered, fighting back the wetness pooling in his eyes pushing Glenn away.

“Leo you can’t be serious about staying here to.” Dale says in shock.

“Jenner’s right, Dale.”

"No. No he isn't. If you and Andrea are staying," he pulls up a chair. "So am I."

“Dale just go.” Andrea begs him.

Now Leo is horribly unsure as to what he should do. If he stays then he’ll have Dale’s blood on his hands. Even in the afterlife he wasn’t sure if he could handle that guilt. It would destroy him. Leo looks at Andrea, then at Dale. The woman was probably thinking the same as he.

“Oh…fuck it.” Leo curses, grabbing Andrea’s wrist racing out of the room with Dale in tow. He’s not ready to die. Not now. He spares one last look at Jacqui however and Jenner. Both give him the nod to just leave the building. To live.

And he does.

They’re running now at break neck speed. Leo helped Andrea out of the window, jumping out after she gets out. Rick and the others are already in their vehicles, ushering them to hurry. Dale soon pushes them, the three take cover. Leo covers his arms over his head and closes his eyes tight.

The ground shakes and rumbles. A deafening explosion behind. The CDC building erupts into flames. Jacqui and Jenner were now reduced to nothing but ashes…

_Dear God…that could’ve been us_

Glenn is in the RV. He refuses to talk or even speak with Leo once they climb on. Ron and Brianna both jump into his arms, sobbing that they’re glad he’s alive. “Shhhhh,” he whispered to either child. “Shhh. It’s alright. I’m here…I won’t ever leave you guys like that again. I promise.”

**~////~**

Dale was driving the RV.

Shane was teaching Andrea how to clean her gun, Glenn was beside Dale in the front, Leo was in the back with T-Dog. Ron and Brianna were tucked under either side of Leo, heads underneath his arms as he strokes Brianna’s hair soothingly.

Maze after maze of vehicles. Leo grimaces when he sees a large truck over turned on its side. Swearing he thought he saw a decomposed arm hanging out the window. “Jesus…”

"Can we get through here?" Glenn asks.

The two had not spoken one word to the other since Leo got out of the building. He knew Glenn had every reason to be angry, yet all the same Leo felt it was his choice to stay behind or not. Dale lets out a groan as the engine begins to splutter.

After pulling to a stop they get out of the RV. “I said it. I said it didn’t I?” He stated, looking at the popped hood of the vehicle. "Thousand times. Dead in the water."

“Problem Dale?” Rick asked.

"Just a small matter of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no-hope of…" Dale trailed off, looking around at the graveyard they ironically found themselves in. Daryl was rummaging through a car nearby for supplies.

"If you can’t find a radiator hose here…" Shane says.

"There's a whole bunch of stuff we can find." Daryl continues.

"I can siphon more fuel from these cars for a start." T-Dog says.

“Maybe some water.” Carol inputs.

“Or food.” Leo replies.

"This is a grave-yard." Lori says with sadness. “I don’t know how to feel about this.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Intense chapter was intense to write ^^; I honestly had no idea what I was even writing. Hope it was semi realistic with Leo's confliction I'm usually bad at portraying what goes on in a character's mind when dealing with awful things in their life.


	9. Little Children Lost

Leo was rummaging through one car nearby only to find toiletries, hand lotion, toothbrushes, toothpaste, a small thing of mouthwash. A sigh escaped his lips finding no food but a thing of canned peaches (which he loathed more than anything else) yet he figured Ron or Brianna could eat it.

He browsed through a suitcase next, tilting his head to the side when he sees a family at a park. Underneath a beautiful tree. A soft smile crosses over his face at the photo, tucking it back in the pocket of the case.

Opening the car door he climbs inside, finding a bottle of sunscreen, an actual nice looking pair of expensive sunglasses and a flashlight with four batteries. He tested it out just to make sure it worked, smiling when it had tucking that in his rucksack as well.

With that he proceeded to head back to his fellow survivors.

Once again he and Glenn-whom was working on the RV glance, but they don’t speak. Carol was admiring a red shirt with Lori. Brianna was playing with Carl. Ron…

_Wait. Where’s Ron and-?_

Before he can ask where the children are, a hand covers his mouth and he’s dragged behind the trailer. When he looks up to see who it is its Daryl. “Get under the car. Now,” he whispered. “Walkers.”

Leo does just that. He army crawls underneath the RV, keeping his breathing slow and steady. Remembering that walkers CAN hear your heartbeat. _Ron and S-Sophia…Where the hell are those two?_ Dread enters him completely as thousands of dead, decomposed feet walk right past him. He doesn’t dare poke his head out.

Concealed in shadow.

His pistols out of bullets much to his chagrin, he’d have no choice but to use his knife if it was needed.

After a while the walkers moved on. No more were left for Leo to worry about as he crawls out, swearing he hears a boy and a girl whimper.

“Lori, two walkers are after my baby.” Everyone gathered where Carol was, Lori having to stop her from going into the woods on her own.

They waited and waited for Rick to appear with Sophia and Ron like the hero he was. Leo picks Brianna up in his arms, holding the girl close as she says a silent prayer for her brother to come back.

“My baby…” Carol cried.

“It’s alright, Carol. Rick, he’s going to come out with your daughter and Ron as well.” Lori tried assuring her and an anxious Leo both.

He didn’t. Soon after he explained he told them to hide and found them to be missing, he, Daryl, Glenn and Shane went off into the woods to search. “Ron’s dead isn’t he?” Brianna choked out, Leo and Andrea tried to calm her.

“No, no. Don’t say that sweetie. They’ll find your brother…Just keep saying that prayer of yours. Alright?” Leo told her gently.

Soon after, Glenn and Shane return. “Daryl’s a tracker,” Shane explained. “If anyone can find them it’s him.”

The engine of a car next to the RV revved up, Shane started driving it and used it to push the red car that was blocking the RV away making it collide with another car. Carol simply stood at the entrance of the woods, Leo not taking his eyes away for a minute. Lori had taken Brianna at that point, giving him some time to himself and to help ease the child’s worries.

T-Dog was in horrible shape. A long, thick deep gash runs along the side of his arm.

"Why aren't we all out there looking? Why are we moving cars?" Carol finally asks Dale.

"We have to clear enough room so I can get the RV turned around as soon as it's running. Now that we have fuel we can double back to a bypass that Glenn flagged on the map." Dale told her.

"Going back's going to be easier than trying to get through this mess." Shane said once he got close to them.

"But we're not going anywhere till my daughter gets back."

“Same for Ron.”

"Hey, that goes without saying." Lori says to them both.

Feeling more and more anxious by the minute, his chest beginning to feel tight Leo slips off the hood of the car he sat on beginning to walk around. Walking almost always soothed him. It was his therapy. Relaxed his worrisome thoughts or emotions.

"Look, Rick and Daryl, they're on it, okay? Just a matter of time." Shane tells Carol.

"Can't be soon enough for me." Andrea states, tossing a full bottle of water over to Glenn. "I'm still freaked out from that herd that passed by, or whatever you'd call it."

“Yeah what was that?” Glenn asked in a quiet mumble. "All of them just marching along like that."

“Who knows?” Leo shrugged.

"A herd? That sounds about right." Shane says. "We've seen it. It's like the night our camp got attacked." Leo flinches at that memory.

Shane cleared his throat. "Come on people. We still got a lot to do. Let's stay on it. Let's go, come on."

Glenn and Leo follow, although Leo feels nothing but bitterness towards the ex-cop. “What the hell was that all about back there?”

Leo stops walking for a moment when Glenn spoke. “What’d you mean?”

“Why were you going to stay behind? Let yourself die?”

Leo gave him a bit of a glaring look. “I don’t think I have to explain my personal choice to you.”

His back soon makes contact with a tree and he realizes Glenn’s pinned him to it. Gripping the front of his shirt tight in his hand. Now Glenn was usually a pretty mellow guy for the most part…but say anything that pisses him off? Completely different person.

“You’re better than that,” he hissed in Leo’s face. “I know we only just met but do you have ANY idea how we would feel if anything happened to you? How I would feel?”

Leo purses his lips in a thin line, unsure of how to respond to that. Glenn eventually releases the hold he has on him but still keeps him against the tree. “Yeah…we may die someday,” he muttered, causing Leo to look back up. “But look at everyone around you. This is your family. And when we die, we die fighting with our family.”

He smiles perhaps just a little at what Glenn tells him. Leo then feels the other hug him tight, stroking the back of his hair in a light manner.

Leo had no idea how long they were like that until he finally clears his throat, pulling out of the other’s embrace. “I…I think I’m going to try looking for more supplies.”

**~////~**

He took everything from the car he just rummaged. Glenn’s words slowly sinked into him finally it seemed. When he exits the vehicle, he hears what sounds to be that of a radio. Turning around he finds it to be sounding off of the car Lori, Shane and Carl were at. He jogs over to it along with some of the others.

"Is that a local signal?" Glenn asks.

"It's gotta be within fifty miles of here." Dale states. Everyone else showed up gathering around to listen.

_Avoid anyone infected at all costs. Remain calm. Help is on the way_

Leo shakes his head in disbelief. Was this a joke? Help wasn’t coming…as far as he was concerned.

_The emergency alert system has been activated. The Office of Civil Defence-_

Shane abruptly turns off the radio. “Asshole.” He muttered, looking back at them. “Okay, let’s get back to work.”

They all depart with Leo following Glenn. Neither knew what to say to one another. Leo still felt some guilt for what he had almost attempted to do while in the CDC building.

_Say something. Anything…_

“…Are you alright?”

“I’m fine. Just worried.”

“About Sophia and Ron?” Leo questioned.

“About you.”

Leo blinks in shock at his words, a faint red hue dusting across his face. This was the first in a while anyone’s shown real concern for him. “I-I promise. Alright? I won’t do something like that ever again…”

Glenn crossed his arms over his chest. “You honestly mean that?” He asked. A hint of uncertainty in his voice.

Leo nodded, leaning over to peck him ever so slightly on the lips. Glenn’s eyes widen at the contact as does Leo’s. “I…I…” He stuttered when a gunshot echoed through the air.

_What the hell?_

_~_________________~_

"You said so yourself, it was a gunshot."

“We all heard it.” Daryl said.

"But, why one? Why one gunshot?" Andrea demands.

Leo gives a shake of his head. His mind still boggled of the fact he kissed, well pecked Glenn on the lips and now this? “It was probably a walker they shot, Andrea. Or a deer.” He tries to calm her down.

"Please don't patronize me. You know Rick wouldn't risk a gunshot to put down one walker, or Shane. They'd do it quietly."

"There is nothing we can do about it, anyway." Daryl replies. "Can't run around these woods chasing echoes."

“So what do we do?” Lori questioned.

“Same as we been. Beat around the bush for Sophia and Ron. Work our way back to the high way.”

"I'm sure they'll hook up with us back at the RV." Andrea says. Leo nodded in agreement.

"We'll lose the light before too long. I think we should call it." Daryl says suddenly.

"Let's head back." Lori says.

“We’ll continue searching tomorrow?” Carol asked with Leo also wondering the same thing.

Lori nods her head. “Yes. We’ll continue tomorrow.” If she had lost Carl…oh God there’s no telling what she or Rick would do. They were going to do whatever it took to find the children. No matter how long or how hard it may be.

Leo jumped slightly at the sound of Daryl whistling for them to head back to the RV. "You think that they’re back at the RV?” Glenn asked him.

“Yeah,” Leo nodded, biting his lip. “Yeah. They have to be…hope T’s okay to,” he said referring to T-Dog. “He was horribly hurt back there. That cut on his arm is looking nastier by the day…we’re running out of medicine.”

“Maybe they found some while we were gone.”

“Maybe…”

Neither of the two bring up much of the ‘kissing’ either much to Leo’s relief. Although he can’t help but wonder what Glenn must be thinking of him at the moment. Was he angry? Disgusted? Repulsed? Or the opposite? It was hard to tell reading his face.

"How much farther?" Andrea asks Daryl.

"Not much." he replies. "Maybe a hundred yards as the crow flies."

"Too bad we're not crows." Andrea distanced herself from the group only to find herself tangled in a low hanging spider web. Leo tried his hardest not to laugh or snicker. The expression on her face was priceless. “Ewww.” She remarks, pushing the web out of her face. "As the crow flies, my ass."

Leo and Glenn grin at one another when she says that, only to whip around hearing growling and screams.

“Andrea?!”

They find her struggling with a walker, pinning the creature to the ground stabbing at it repeatedly. She spider-crawls back when it falls hoping to avoid it falling on top of her. Yet before they can get to her, a young woman riding on a horse appeared before them. She got in between the walker and Andrea, taking out a baseball bat slamming it on the thing’s head with a sickening splat.

"Lori? Lori Grimes?" She asked, looking around for Carl’s mother.

“I’m Lori.”

"Rick sent me. You got to come now." The woman said.

“Why?”

"There's been an accident. Carl's been shot." She says. Leo’s mouth falls open. Trying to process what they had just been told. "He's still alive but you gotta come now." Lori stared at her in disbelief. "Rick needs you! Just, come!"

Lori nods quickly, taking off her ruck sack climbing up behind the girl.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. We don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse!" Daryl tries to reason yet she’s already on the horse.

"Rick said you had others on the highway, the big traffic snarl?" she asks looking at Glenn.

“Uh-huh.”

"Backtrack to Fairburn road. Two miles down is our farm. You'll see the mailbox. Name's Greene."

Leo all but stares in a daze when she kicks the horse’s sides and takes off back to her farm. _Can this day get any…weirder?_ “Uh…what was that all about?” He asked with a blink of his eyes. Moans from the walker cause them to turn, he’s ready to shoot when Daryl beats him to it. His crossbow hitting it between the eyes.

“Shut up.”

**~////~**

The sun was beginning to set when they began making their way back to the site. "Shot? What do you mean shot?" Dale asked once they got close.

“I don't know, Dale. I wasn't there. All I know is this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori." Glenn replies.

“And you let her?”

Leo took note of the shock and concern as he tries to explain. “There really wasn’t much we could do,” he says. “She was already on before we could stop her.”

"I heard screams. Was that you?" Dale asked, looking over at Andrea whom walked passed him.

"She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Glenn answers for Andrea.

“Yeah if it weren’t for Zorro Girl, Andrea would’ve been walker food by now.” Leo chimed in.

"Andrea, are you all right?" Dale calls out to her.

**~////~**

"I won't do it. We can't just leave." Leo hears Carol say after he walks out of the RV checking on T-Dog. His fever was increasing. Just like Jim’s had and he wouldn’t eat hardly anything offered to him.

"The group is split. We're scatted and weak." Dale explains to them. "We need to meet up with them at the house."

"What if she comes back and we're not here?" Carol questions. "It could happen."

“I’m in agreement,” Leo chimed in standing beside the older woman. “What if Sophia or Ron came back?”

"If those kids found their way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Andrea says.

Leo nodded. Gripping Brianna’s hand gently in his. The poor girl hadn’t slept well in weeks: Dark circles were under her eyes that no child at the age of seven should have. She was too wracked with worry over the fate of her brother, Carl and Sophia.

"Okay. We gotta plan for this." Daryl says. "I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up the stakes. Give us a chance to rig a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hod here tonight, stay with the RV."

“If the RV’s staying, then I’m staying to.” Dale said.

“Thank you,” Carol gives a grateful nod. “Both of you.”

After Andrea says she’s in, Leo and Glenn were about to do the same when Dale put his hand up. "Not you two. You two are going. Take Carol's Cherokee."

“Huh?”

"You two have to find the farm, reconnect with our people and see what's going on. But most important, you two have to get T-Dog there. This is not an option. That cut has gone from bad to worse. He has a very serious blood infection. Get him to the farm. See if they have any antibiotics. Because if not, T-Dog will die, no joke." Leo frowned in thought, not sure about the whole thing hearing Daryl yank a rag off of his bike and pull something out of his bag.

"Keep your oily rags off my brother's motorcycle." Daryl snapped, throwing the dirt covered rag at Dale. The older male caught it with ease. "Why'd you wait till now to say anything? Got my brother's stash."

“Merle Dixon doing drugs? Impossible.” Leo muttered sarcastically, watching as Daryl placed the open bag before them.

"Crystal, X... Don't need that. Got some kickass painkillers." Daryl tossed some over to Glenn. "Doxycycline." He tossed some to Leo. "Not the generic stuff neither. It's first class. Merle got the clap on occasion." He says, walking off.

“Well…Hell really has frozen over. Can’t believe I’m actually thanking Merle.”

The group actually chuckles at Leo’s remark.

“Leo?”

“?”

Looking down, he sees Brianna walking towards him. Her face is flushed slightly, motioning him to hold out his hand. Glancing down, he smiles in a soft manner when he sees that it’s a beaded charm bracelet. She made another for T-Dog as well and for Glenn. “Miss. Carol helped me make them for you, T-Dog and Glenn…I hope he gets better soon.”

They were touched. She really was a sweet kid. It killed Leo on the inside now to think he had almost killed himself back at that building…really, just what was he thinking?

“Thanks Bri,” Leo lowered his head, kissing the top of her head taking the red homemade bracelet putting it over his wrist. Glenn had done the same. “We’ll meet up with you soon alright?”

**~///~**

The car ride hadn’t lasted long. Leo was in the driver’s seat with Glenn beside him, T-Dog was resting in the back. “Does the mailbox say Greene?" Glenn asked him. It was so dark Leo couldn’t see the back of his hand, squinting his eyes when he sticks his head out the window.

“Yeah that’s it. Think we’re there.” He says, the tires rolling along the dirt drive leading up to the farm house after they opened the gate. They drive past another field and the Greene barn slowly approaching the house. All the while, even though he had doubts they’d be here he kept an eye out for Sophia, Ron or hopefully both of the two missing children.

He turns off the engine and the headlights hopping out of the car.

“Can you walk at all T?” Leo asked T-Dog.

"Yeah. I'm good."

He nodded.

The Greene house was about two stories tall when they got close enough to it. Two balconies and a wrap-around porch. Lights were on inside and they could see movement.

"So do we ring the bell? I mean, it looks like people live here." Glenn said.

"We're past this kind of stuff, aren't we?" T-Dog asks. "Having to be considerate."

Walking up the steps, Leo is once again startled. Nearly stumbling backwards. "Did you close the gate on the way in?" The person asked.

"Hi. Yes, we closed it." Glenn speaks.

“Latched it and everything.” Leo nodded.

"Well, nice to see you again." Glenn says. "We met before briefly."

"Look, we came to help." T-Dog says. The young woman sets up from her chair. "There anything we can do?" He started growling which causes the woman to look at him in a suspicious manner.

“He’s not bitten if that’s what you’re implying,” Leo tries to explain. Noticing she’s eyeing at the bandage on his arm.

"I cut myself pretty badly."

"We'll have it looked at. I'll tell them you're here."

"We have some painkillers and antibiotics." Glenn says. "I already gave him some. If Carl needs any."

“Come inside. I’ll make you something to eat.”

With just his first steps in the house, Leo had already felt a ‘homey’ sort of presence to it. When the woman asked if they’d like to see Carl, he nods. “Yes please.” He whispered. His hands begin to shake, anxious about the state of Rick and Lori’s son only to feel somewhat relaxed feeling Glenn’s hand in his.

“Take it easy,” Glenn whispered softly. “He’ll be alright.”

“Right.” Leo murmured.

"He's in through that door." She whispers.

Leo thanks her quietly once again.

He almost drops to his knees at the sight of Carl-alive and asleep in the bed with a man tending to him. Rick and Lori are on either side. Glenn takes off his hat, "Hey."

“Hey.” Rick responds.

"We're here, okay?" Glenn tells Lori and Rick.

“Thank you.” Lori whispered. Not making eye contact.

Leo rubbed a hand over his forehead, eventually feeling the need to lead the room for a moment. He sinks down to the floor against the wall, buries his head in between his legs breathing in slowly in and out. Tears threatening to fall from his eyes. It hurt him too much to see Carl in pain like he was. No parent should have to go through this.

Finally gathering himself, he wiped his eyes making his way back to the kitchen making sure no tears lingered.

“I haven't introduced myself. I'm Maggie.”

“Glenn.”

“T-Dog.”

“Leo.”

"Nice to meet all of you. You're probably hungry, but it's probably best if we get that arm sorted out." Maggie said, looking at T-Dog’s forearm calling out a woman named Patricia. Leo side stepped out of the way for her to pass through.

"You got here right in time." Patricia told them, Maggie holding down T-Dog’s arm as she proceeded. "This couldn't go untreated much longer. 'Merle Dixon'. Is that your friend with the antibiotics?"

“Wouldn’t call him a ‘friend’.” Leo murmured. Just hearing Merle’s name gave him an acid taste in his mouth.

"He is today." Patricia says. "This doxycycline might have just saved your life. You know what Merle was taking it for?"

“The clap,” Glenn responded. “Uh…I mean Venereal disease. That’s what Daryl said.”

"I'd say Merle Dixon's clap was the best thing to ever happen to you."

“I’m really trying hard not to think about that.” T-Dog muttered.

**~////~**

Maggie and Leo sat on the sofa getting to know one another. “Carl had two friends with him,” Leo began softly. “A girl named Sophia and another boy named Ron,” he looked down briefly at the beaded bracelet Brianna made for the three males and soon looks back at Maggie. “They got chased by walkers…we don’t know where they are or, I hate to say it if they’re even-.”

“Carl will make it and the other children will be found alive,” Maggie assured him. “And as long as we have the equipment he will make it.”

A few moments later Maggie’s father Hershel came in letting them know Rick and Lori decided to have Carl’s surgery done now. Leo entered the doorway to see Rick looking outside. “Oh God,” he whispered.

Rick, Lori, Glenn, Leo, Hershel, T-Dog and Maggie run outside to see Shane getting out of the car. “Carl?” He asked, walking up to the house wondering about the boy.

"There's still a chance." Rick tells him.

“Otis?” Hershel asked. That was apparently the man who shot Carl, he had gone out to gather more supplies with Shane. Shane looked at the ground with sadness then back up at the older man.

"No." he mumbles, shaking his head.

"We say nothing to Patricia." Hershel tells the group as they try to let it all sink in, Leo casting glances at Shane now and again. “Not until after. I need her.”

"They kept blocking us at every turn. We had nothing left. We were down to ten rounds. Then he said... He said that he'd cover me and that I should keep going. So that's what I did. I just... I kept going. But I... I looked back and he... just... I tried."

"He wanted to make it right." Rick said to the ‘distressed’ Shane. Leo pursed his lips in a thin line as Lori comforted Maggie over the loss. He wasn’t buying it. After what Shane almost did to Lori, going behind Rick’s back he lost a lot of respect for him.

When Leo looks at him as they walk back into the house, he no longer sees hurt or sorrow in the ex cop’s eyes…but anger. At that moment, he knew what Shane had done.

 

 


	10. Home?

After Otis’s funeral, Hershel agreed to let Rick and the others stay on his property. Leo was under cover of the trees, trying to set up a tent…and failing quite poorly all the same at it. “Almost got it…almost…oh shit!” He yelped as it fell on him for what felt to be the tenth time, earning a frustrated groan.

“Need any help?”

Looking behind over his shoulder, Leo furrowed his eyebrows seeing Glenn with a smug expression on his face. “How long have you been standing there?”

“For about a minute.”

“And not once did you bother to ask then?”

Glenn shrugged, attempting to hold in his snickers. “Hey you were entertaining to watch at least.”

“Watch it pizza-boy.” Leo said rolling his eyes, a grin crossing his face when Glenn finally lent him a hand.

While Glenn helped him, Leo explained that he’d never gone camping before. He wasn’t much of a wood’s person like his parent’s had been. “The only camping trip I remember really going on was out somewhere in Washington,” Leo began. “Dad and I went out on a frozen lake, he was to teach me how to ice fish.

Things went fine at first…well until I heard a cracking beneath my feet. It wasn’t long before I fell through,” he cringed at the unwanted memory. Him flailing about in the bitter cold water, his dad screaming in panic, eventually getting Leo out with the help of some officers and other people nearby. “As clichéd as this sounds, it really did feel like my body was pierced with a thousand knives…cold is the only thing I can remember.”

“Jesus,” Glenn muttered, shaking his head. “Guess you’re not doing that anytime soon huh?”

“Hell no I’m not. I’ve had a fear of crossing over frozen streams ever since.” He attaches the poles and ties them together.

As Leo does so Glenn looks back at the car where Rick and the others had dispersed. “I hope they find those two…” He muttered.

“They will.” Leo said softly, placing his hand over Brianna’s bracelet again. That little girl gave him so much hope that Sophia and Ron will be found.

Setting up the tent was quick progress with Lori’s help eventually. “You know,” she began, grinning softly. “I can’t help but notice how close you two seem to be lately…something going on that we don’t know about?”

Cue their flushed faces and stuttering like idiots earning a good natured laugh to escape her lips.

 _Oh great. Now she probably thinks we like each other…I mean we do but…oh this crap gives me a_ migraine Leo rubbed his temples walking away for a bit.

**~////~**

He went to bed early that night, feeling more exhaustion rather than hunger.

Bright early morning sunlight streamed in through his tent, slowly sitting up with disheveled hair and heavy bags under his eyes. Glenn had returned from his run, Leo merely giving him a groggy wave. Fortunately he was the only one who did not share a tent with anyone else.

“Morning.” He greets to T-Dog, Andrea, Carol and Glenn yawning once again.

“You really sleep like the dead don’t you?” Carol says with a light smile on her face. “Glenn went in to check on you when you didn’t show up for dinner.”

“Let me guess: Squirrel again?”

Carol nodded and he laughed softly figuring as such. “I figured. How was your supply run?”

Glenn seemed to stiffen when Leo talked to him, stuttering all the while he spoke. “Fine…I-It was uh, everything was fine.”

Leo raised an eyebrow, not understanding his stuttering. “You sure everything was fine?”

“Yeah.”

“And Maggie’s alright?”

“Yeah she’s alright.”

T-Dog arched a brow while Andrea and Carol shared looks of confusion. Since they first met they’ve always been a little ‘odd’ around the other but today was more bizarre than usual. That’s when Carol speaks up. “Leo? You wouldn’t mind helping me with the washing would you?”

“Huh? Oh! Uh yes ma’am. Hey where’s Brianna?”

“She’s inside with Beth and Maggie.”

Relief filled him, nodding in understanding. With that, they walked towards the washing line where a basket of folded up clothes could be seen sitting under a tree. Carol picked up the first wet T-Shirt handing it over to Leo. “I hope I’m not intruding asking this,” she began. “But I’ve been meaning to ask you…”

 _Oh God. Please don’t be what I think it is_ Leo’s stomach twisted into knots, but tells her to ask away.

“Do you like Glenn?” She asked after hesitating.

“Of course I do,” Leo replied, taking two clothes pins and hanging a shirt up on the thin line.

“I mean as more than a friend.”

He froze. Goose bump’s danced along his arms and he licked his lips-a little thing he always did whenever he was lying. That’s why he couldn’t tell a good lie to save his own skin. “N-No,” he muttered. “Of course not in…’that way’.” Leo could spot Glenn making his way towards the Greene house. _Shit I hope he didn’t hear that_

“Mhmm hmm.”

“I’m being honest.” Leo said a little louder to emphasize his point before pausing. “…Does everyone think we’re-?”

“Well yes. I believe he likes you too.”

“I don’t think that’s possible,” Leo muttered, trying to hide the slight jealousy he held. “Besides it’s obvious he likes Maggie.” He nodded towards the house where she could be seen leading Brianna out on the porch to visit with Glenn. “I see the way he looks at her.”

“You should see the way he looks at you.”

He pursed his lips, glancing briefly over to see Glenn on the porch strumming the guitar Dale found on the highway. “It’s not the same.” Leo muttered, finishing up his set of clothes quickly. It was no denying that he did feel something for Glenn, Leo was confused as to what that something was.

Whether it was a mere friendship or something that was developing into something romantically.

Lori came out of her tent soon after.

"I can't believe that I slept in." she says.

"You must've needed it." Carol said. "Feeling all right?" Lori began helping fold the clothes.

"Next time, wake me, all right? Especially on laundry day."

“We can manage.” Leo said quietly.

"I had an idea I wanted to run by you, Lori." said Carol.

“Why’s that?”

"Well, that big kitchen of theirs got me thinking. I wouldn't mind cooking in a real kitchen again. Maybe we all pitch in and cook dinner for Hershel and his family tonight. Kind of looking for things to keep my mind occupied."

“Morning guys, let’s get going.” Leo can hear Rick say to the group by the campfire. “We’ve got a lot of ground to cover.”

Leo gave him a nod when he walked passed yet he shifts his attention over to Glenn, still on the porch with Maggie, Brianna on the girl’s lap. _Don’t get too close to him_ Leo warns himself inwardly. It kills him to think that way but what could be done? _Just keep your distance…Don’t. Fall. For him._

**~///~**

Leo had tried doing just that. While the others were out looking for Sophia and Ron, he hung back at the Greene house all the while making an attempt to ‘distance’ himself from Glenn. He and Beth got along fairly well much to his surprise, very sweet girl.

As his luck would be however, Glenn walked out of the RV. _So much for trying to avoid him_ Leo sighs inwardly, spotting Andrea on top of the vehicle posing with a gun learning how to shoot. “Walker…” she suddenly utters out. “Walker!”

“Shit!” He cursed, whipping his pistol out running towards the creature with Rick, Shane, T-Dog and Glenn. Once they get close however Leo skidded to a halt blinking in shock. “…Daryl?” He spoke in shock.

A gunshot rings in his ears. Daryl’s down within seconds.

“Oh God…”

"Look at him. What happened to him? What the hell is he wearing? He is wearing ears." Leo peers close at his neck and sees the four ears. _Only you Daryl…only you_

“Guys,” T-Dog called. They all turned around to see what he has in his hands. “Isn’t this Sophia’s?” In his hand was a dirty doll, the doll that Morale’s gave her before they went their separate ways.

Everyone stares at it, but stops when Shane says, "C'mon. Let's just get to the house."

Leo almost falls to his knees. So what did this mean? If they only found the doll and no Sophia and Ron…then were they dead? And as the days continued it unfortunately seemed to be the case. The doll was evidence of it.

“So Daryl was off looking for the kids?”

"He went to the creek with one of Hershel's horses to search for them. Must've been through a lot."

Leo nods in agreement. The thought of those two sweet children as walker feed made him sick. Here he had promised Brianna that her brother would be found and now this. “Oh man,” he muttered, running a hand through his hair. “Brianna…how am I going to tell her we couldn’t find Ron?”

“You’ll figure it out…maybe she’ll understand.”

And they both knew that, that was a big ass lie. Brianna was a child. Seven years old going on eight in a few months from now. She was still too young to understand that this was her world as of now and later on. Death was still foreign to her. “…I’ll talk to her about it tonight I guess.”

They hear footstep’s behind them. They look to see its Maggie. “Hey,” Leo clears his throat, hoping she hadn’t heard their little ‘discussion’ while Glenn slinks off back to the house. “Dinner coming along alright?”

“It’s going great. Smell’s good so far.”

“Great.” Leo responded, hanging up one of Lori’s shirts and Rick’s after.

Maggie had been watching for a while leaning against the tree. Tilting her head to the side. “You and Glenn are real close aren’t you? Do you like him?”

“Seriously? You to? Why does everyone think we like each other?” Leo groaned, hanging his head making her laugh softly.

“It’s the way you look at one another. You know, he told me how freaked he was when you were at some CDC base…it didn’t sound like the way a friend would care for a friend.” Leo blinked in surprise at her words. “He obviously showed the most concern for you.”

Lifting his head up, Leo can see Glenn walking towards them again. Maggie glances but quickly looks away.

“Dinner will be ready soon.”

She took her leave walking passed Glenn. “You know,” he began, taking some clothing off of the line. “We never really talked about what our life was like before all this.”

“Well I didn’t have an exciting life. Went to school, only child, read a lot, played a few video games. That’s about it.”

“About the same as me…what was your favorite game?”

“Majora’s Mask from the Zelda series,” Leo says with a sheepish grin. “I never got to the final boss though. Still stuck on that damn Water Temple.”

“Those were the worst weren’t they? Although I beat it in an hour.”

Leo blinked in disbelief. “I don’t believe you.”

Glenn laughed. “Why not? It’s easy once you figure it out even with the time limit. By the way…You uh,” he began becoming serious again. “Do you want me to be there, when you talk to Bri?”

“Figured you’d be off with Maggie tonight.”

Glenn stared at him with a look of disbelief crossing his face. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

Leo shrugged one shoulder. “Nothing. You two seem to be into each other.”

“No way…are you-?”

“Don’t you dare say it Rhee.”

“Jealous?”

“Ha!” Leo actually laughs, ignoring the smug look on the other’s face. “J-Jealous? Of you? Keep dreaming Glenn. Keep on dreaming.”

“You licked your lips though!” Glenn retorted, fighting back a laugh of his own. “You do that when you’re lying.”

“I do not.”

“See! You did it again. Just now.”

Leo rolled his eyes, sticking his tongue out in a childish manner. They continued folding clothes until Glenn spoke up again. “You know…Lori’s pregnant?”

“What? Honestly?”

His mouth fell open. Wasn’t sure whether to be happy or scared. He didn’t know how a pregnant mother could survive in the world they now lived in. “You can’t tell anyone though,” Glenn warned him. “I mean, I told you but just don’t say anything especially to Rick.”

“You have my word…although, I-I think something was going on with Shane and-.”

“Guys dinner’s ready.” Carol called to them from the porch. “C’mon.”

 

 

 

 


	11. Secrets

Everyone gathered for dinner that evening. Two tables were set up, Leo seated at one with Maggie, Beth, Glenn and Jimmy. Brianna sat beside Carol at the rectangular table with Rick and the others. Althroughout the meal, Leo had been thinking of ways he could possibly try and tell her about Ron and Sophia.

None of them ended up with a good result, fortunately Rick told him he’d break the news to her later. Leo thanked him gratefully for doing so. He wasn’t sure he had it in him in all honesty.

After taking another bite out of the creamiest mashed potatoes he had eaten, Leo glanced down to see Glenn had slid him a note. From the corner of his eye he can see Beth grinning, taking the paper in his hand feeling Rick’s watchful eyes on them.

**Meet me outside tonight. I want to talk to you about something**

Leo looks up at him before writing back.

**Passing notes like we’re a couple of middle schooler’s? Aren’t you a little old for this Rhee?**

He slides him back the paper, trying to hold back a laugh when Glenn rolls his eyes at his response. “I’ll go take Daryl up his dinner.” Carol said, bringing another plate up to the room.

When dinner was complete, Beth and Maggie were washing the dishes. “Need any help?” He asked.

“Yeah if you don’t mind.”

They continued drying the dishes in silence. Once they were done, Leo could see Rick talking gently to Brianna in the living room. Him kneeling in front of her to her level. By the way she lowered her head and merely nodded, Leo could see that she seemed to ‘accept’ her brother’s fate yet he could feel the hurt radiating off of the child.

Later that same evening, he walked by her room after getting ready to meet with Glenn poking his head in. She was crying softly on the bed, pleading for God to bring her brother and Sophia back. That he was her brother not His.

_Just let it out Bri…let it all out. Grieve as much as you need to_

It’s nothing but darkness when he walks outside, wiping at his eyes. The only source of light he sees is that from the campfire.

“Hey.” Someone whispers.

Jumping slightly, he looks behind to find Glenn leaning against a tree. “Sorry if I startled you.”

“It’s fine.” Leo muttered shrugging. “What’s up?”

“Just thinking about things.”

“What’d you mean?”

Glenn paused before speaking. “How safe do you think this place really is?”

Leo arches a curious brow. “Now what brought this up?”

He hesitated. “Gah, ah never mind. Forget I said anything.”

“What are you-?” Leo is about to ask when he’s pulled away from the group to a more secluded area. That way no one would be able to eavesdrop on their conversation. As soon as they’re far enough away from the fire, the other takes a deep breath. He leans down to whisper in Leo’s ear.

“Maggie and Beth’s father has been keeping walker’s in the barn.”

Leo stands. Still as a statue. The wind seems to go straight through his ears, making an attempt to process what Glenn had just told him. “…How many?” He whispered, groaning inwardly. Why was it that they’ve been having a horrid run of bad luck with finding a safe place to actually live? Have a life in?

“I’m not sure.”

“Ten? Fifteen?” Leo hissed out.

“It’s a lot that’s all I know.”

“We can’t keep this from Rick.”

Urgency warred inside of Leo. How could Glenn keep something like this from him?! Yet when he tries going back to the group Glenn keeps pulling him back. “Can you just keep it a secret? Please. I’m horrible with them, I’ll probably end up saying something tomorrow.”

“Why? Just so you can keep banging the farmer’s daughter?” Leo snapped.

“It’s not like that!” His eyes widen when Leo tries again to leave, digging his nails in his shoulder preventing him from going.

“Hey let go!”

“Leo I’m sorry. Please, I need time to think this through alright?”

Leo takes a deep breath and finally looks back up at Glenn. “Alright.” He muttered.

Glenn nodded gratefully, yet before Leo leaves he takes his wrist again. “Whatever you think happened with me and Maggie…it didn’t. You should know me better than that.”

His words were like a punch to Leo’s gut as they went their separate ways. He had just been told what others in his position would probably deem as good news, but why did he feel so lousy then? Like scum. Perhaps lower than scum.

How could he accuse Glenn of…

 _God what’s going on with me?_ Leo held his head tenderly as he slinks back into his tent. Just wanting to sleep the night away and try to forget what happened.

**~////~**

The rest of the day went by fairly fast. Leo had worked alongside Shane in teaching Carl how to shoot properly then helping Andrea more next. He and Glenn rarely made eye contact. The only real time Glenn would speak with him, would be asking Leo if he told anyone. He admitted he almost slipped up to Shane earlier (thanking the gods that he caught himself) but hadn’t in the end.

Leo continued searching for Sophia and Ron, choosing more often to go with Daryl once he recovered. He didn’t trust Shane at all to be alone with him.

Right then and there, he just wanted to break. To cave to Daryl about the walkers in the barn, but as always had to keep his mouth shut. The next morning he was in Dale’s RV reading a book, not feeling hungry this time.

“Morning Leo,” Dale said popping in to check on him. “How’s the reading?”

“Morning. And the book was great.” Leo said, setting it aside.

“You’re welcome to as many of them as you’d like.” Dale said with a kind smile.

Once he steps out of the RV, he goes over to the wash silently where Glenn can be seen. “…Hey.” Leo muttered, causing the other’s head to snap up at the sound of his voice.

“Hey. Did you have a nice sleep?” Glenn asked.

“Not really. My mind was constantly on the ‘You-Know-Who’s’ in the barn.”

Glenn groaned as Leo sighed softly. “I’m sorry Glenn: But, I really think we should tell them.”

“I really don’t know about this Leo…”

Dale started walking up as they finished the last of the clothes. “I was thinking the same thing Glenn. Maybe it’s time you told them.”

Leo flashed Dale a grateful expression looking back at the other. “See? Dale agrees with me. And if you don’t do it I will, so just tell them and get it over with.”

“Fuck…fine. I will.”

**~////~**

Breakfast was served shortly after. Leo sat on the ground with his plate of eggs balanced on his lap, Carol was serving an extra to Brianna. He was just about finished with his when Glenn stood up from his spot, catching Leo’s attention. His heart begins to pound when Glenn speaks. “So…the barn’s full of walkers.”

The rest of the group is in a state of shock but Rick…Rick is beyond livid. Leo could see the rage in his eyes, guilt eating him alive again wishing they would have just told them sooner.

A sound of a knife clattering on the plate causes him to flinch. Shane glares dangerously at the both of them. “How long did you know?” He asked Glenn.

“A day…or two.” Glenn mumbled.

“And you?” Shane tossed a glare at Leo who looks to wet himself on the spot any minute. Wishing the ground would just swallow him whole then and there.

“Uh…S-Same as Glenn.” He muttered.

Shane took a menacing step forward like he was going to hurt them but Rick prevents him from doing so. “Let’s go and check it out.” He says calmly.

Leo and Glenn are the only ones in the back of the group. “God Shane still scares me,” he whispered. “But at least we finally said something.”

“Not like we had a choice. Besides…I missed hanging around you.”

Leo smiles softly feeling Glenn slip his hand into his. And this time he does not pull away from it. Once they arrive at the Greene barn Shane goes up to it first. The minute he peers inside through a crack, he whips his head around glaring dangerously at the two in the back. “You have any idea…the danger you put us in?” He snarled. “And don’t tell me you’re okay with this.” He questions Rick.

“No I’m not. But we’re guests here, this is not our land.”

“Oh God, this is our lives man!” Shane screams.

“Keep your voice down!” Lori snapped at him. “We can’t just sweep this under the rug.”

"It ain't right." Shane speaks up once again. "We either gotta go in there, we gotta make things right, or we just gotta go. Now, we have been talking about Fort Benning for a long time."

"We can't go!" Rick cuts him off.

“Why not Rick?”

“Because my daughter and Brianna’s brother are still out there.” Carol chimes, Brianna clutching her leg tight.

"Ok," Shane sighs. "I think it's time that we all start to just consider the other possibility."

"Shane, we are not leaving Sophia behind." Rick tells him.

“I’m close to finding the girl and the boy. I just found her damn doll a few days ago.” Daryl speaks up, he was another who refused to leave the farm until they found the missing children.

"You found her doll, Daryl. That's what you did. You found a doll." Shane snaps at him.

"You don't know what the hell you are talking about!"

"Hey, look I'm just saying what needs to be said here!” Shane screams back.

In a flurry of movement the punches start flying. Leo races over trying to get Daryl to just get off of the other man, yelling at him to back off. Rick stands in the middle as well. "Let me tell you something else, man,” Shane growled out. “If they were alive out there, saw you coming all methed out with your buck knife they’d be running in the other direction man!”

Daryl starts throwing more punches. This time, Leo almost has to tackle the man to the ground with Glenn and T-Dog’s help while Shane is restrained by Rick and Dale. Shane walking away as he mutters, "Keep your hands off of me."

"Now, let me talk to Hershel." Rick tells him before he can walk away. "Let me figure it out."

Before Shane can retort, there’s sounds and growls coming from behind the barn. The door begins to jolt. Threatening to open and release hell upon the once peaceful farm.

 


	12. Hell On Earth

“I think I still have flour in my hair.” Leo complained from atop Dale’s RV he and Glenn were sitting on. Maggie had found out they gave away the barn secret…her response? Cracking an egg over Glenn’s head and pouring flour on Leo’s.

“Hey at least you didn’t have raw egg in yours.”

“You think Maggie would forgive us anytime soon?” Leo chuckles wearily.

“Dunno. I feel naked without my hat though.” Glenn sighed, rubbing the top of his head.

Leo snickered softly. From their perch on the RV they could see just about everything. Shane was fiddling with the locks to the barn, both unsure as to whether he was checking to make sure the locks couldn’t be broken or if he wanted the walkers to be released. Glenn was holding onto a rifle incase anything happened.

Leo carried on with the book he had been reading, having gotten to page sixty finally. From another area on the farm he could see Beth and Jimmy teaching Brianna how to ride one of their horses, a soft smile appeared on his face at the sight. Glad to see she seemed to be doing better.

“So…” he began, blowing hair out of his forehead area when the wind picked up. “What’d you thinks going to happen to the barn?”

“I have a feeling it won’t be anything good that’s for sure.” Glenn responded, shouldering his rifle.

They soon hear Dale down below, binoculars to his eyes keeping a close watch on Shane. “Hey Dale,” Leo called down to him. “Andrea was looking for you not too long ago by the way.” The man removes his binoculars to look at them.

“Thanks Leo.”

“Don’t mention it.”

“Hey you haven’t got a hat on you do you?” Glenn asked.

“Nope.” As he had said so, Dale tosses Glenn his hat like a frisbee.

As soon as Glenn had put it on Leo fought to not burst out laughing. Dale’s hat looked absolutely ridiculous on him. “Well don’t you look sexy wearing that?” Leo jokes.

“Oh yes,” Glenn rolled his eyes at the remark. “I bet I look stunning.”

“No you actually do.”

An awkward silence followed soon after as Glenn takes a small breath, Leo awkwardly looking down at his book. “….Leo where are we?”

“On Hershel’s farm.”

The other male snorted. Shaking his head. “Funny. I mean…do you like me? Do I like you? And I don’t mean as friends.”

Leo bit his lip, twiddling his thumbs unsure how to answer that. Before he can respond, strong voices coming from the RV could be heard. Growing louder. "Sounds like they are getting into an argument." Glenn whispers.

The murmurs inside the RV gradually lessened. Leo can’t make out what they’re saying until Andrea finally walks out of the RV, a bag over her shoulder.

“You alright?” Glenn called to Dale when the man stepped out.

"Yeah." he pauses for a bit and in that moment, Leo and Glenn exchanging looks. Something was clearly wrong. "Hey, Glenn, do you mind running and getting me some water? I just - need a second."

“Yeah sure,” Glenn handed Leo his rifle. “…You’ll keep watch?”

“Sure.” Leo murmured, taking it in his hands.

Glenn steadily makes his way down the RV ladder leaving Leo by himself atop. He sat his book down and stood on his feet, holding the rifle close to him, Glenn’s question swirling in his mind. Really…what were they exactly? It was clear that they did feel ‘something’ for the other, but it was like a back and forth emotion.

One minute they both felt they saw each other in a romantic light and the next it felt more, to be just a friendship.

“God this crap is frustrating.” Leo muttered.

“Are YOU the one that’s alright, Leo?”

He nearly stumbled on his own feet hearing Dale from below but straightens himself, clearing his throat. “Y-Yeah. Yeah I’m good.”

“….Are the others nearby by the way?”

Leo blinks at his question, looking around. Most were around the campfire or by their tents, giving a shake of his head at Dale. "You can keep a secret, right?"

“I think it all depends on what the secret is.”

Dale chuckles at his response. “And that’s why I sent Glenn away. You kept the thing about the walkers a bit longer than him at least. But don’t tell anyone about this, Leo…I'm doing what is best for the group and hiding the guns."

The younger male blinked, looking down at the guns wondering if he really could keep such a secret like this. But ultimately he decides he knows he must. “Yes. I won’t tell a soul.”

"Good." he smiles. He then starts walking away from the group and to the distant woods.

Leo stared off at his retreating form, having not heard Glenn climb back up on the RV’s roof. He was so focused on his surroundings, he nearly jumps out of his own skin at the sight of the other. “Where’s Dale?” He asked. “Sorry by the way…didn’t mean to make you jump.”

“Uh….he went out for a bit. Said he wasn’t feeling well.” Leo lied, trying not to cringe. He hated lying. The thought made him ill keeping something like this from Rick and more so Shane after the other’s outburst.

“So you didn’t see anything?” He asked.

“Not one walker fortunately. I’m glad…it’s starting to wear on me. Killing them.”

Glenn saw his shoulder’s sag a bit. Slowly, he places a hand on Leo’s other shoulder and rubs it tenderly. He knows how Leo feels there’s no question of that. But this was their world now. “I understand,” he said gently. “But…we have to. They aren’t people anymore…they won’t hesitate to hurt us.”

“I know that. But I don’t want to be in this position. Where I or someone else could die…”

“I’m not going to allow you to die.”

Before either realized what was happening, their lips were inches away from the others. It was at that moment when Glenn feels his lips over Leo’s. The kiss was soft and sweet. Their lips moved in sync with the others. Although Glenn had no real experience kissing another male, it was, in a way no different than kissing a woman.

Perhaps a little but regardless.

They jerk away however when they hear the sound of giggling, Leo’s arms still around Glenn’s shoulders and Glenn’s around Leo’s waist. Carl and Brianna saw them kissing. “Uh…hey there,” Glenn laughed in embarrassment where- as Leo wanted to curl under a rock. “You kids are staying within the farm right?”

“Yes Mr. Glenn.” Brianna smiled, taking Carl’s hand in her own leading him back to Lori and the others.

 _Those little…they better not say one damn word_ Leo thinks with a nervous laugh. “Wow…that was…”

“Y-Yeah,” Glenn cleared his throat, grinning sheepishly. “Wow…I had no idea you’d be that, well…”

“Oh I know you don’t have to say it. I’m a damn good kisser.”

They both shared a laugh, sitting atop the RV for ages. Mainly looking around the camp, seeing people do different things. Lori was cutting carrots, Rick and Andrea were by the car with a map in front of them, planning where to go to look for Sophia and Ron, Carl was under a tree reading a large book with Brianna beside him.

Hershel at one point goes up to Rick and Andrea, asking if Rick could do what Leo presumes to be a job. Shane was walking about. Talking to Lori, then talking to Carl. When Carl talked to him Lori called Shane over. It was clear that the tension was evident and real with him and Lori. It began to make Leo wonder if the baby was Rick’s or Shane’s.

“Uh-oh,” Leo mutters. “Pissed off Shane at nine o’clock.”

“Sup?” Glenn asked down to the other man. Was there ever a time when Shane wasn’t pissed off about something?

Shane stomped inside the RV, causing the trailer to jolt from his weight. A huge amount of fear and anxiety warded inside Leo’s entire body and thoughts. Guns. Dale hid the guns. There’s no way he could tell Shane that. He’d kill him like he killed Otis.

"You see where he went?" Shane asked the two of them.

“Who?” Glenn asked.

"Don't even try to shit me, okay?"

“What?” Fear absolutely clogs Leo’s throat preventing him from saying one word.

"Dale. You see where Dale went?" Shane asked, looking at the forest where Dale had gone into. Leo saw Glenn look at him from the corner of his eye shaking his head. Glenn nods in understanding, patting the back of his hand looking down back at Shane.

“Yeah. He asked Leo and I to go on a run for water and peaches, said he’d cover us on watch.”

"The both of you?" Shane asks.

“Yeah.”

"And he was gone when you got back, huh?" Shane questioned, freezing Leo up even more. He hated it when people looked at him in an accusing way.

"Yeah. Do you think he is okay?" Glenn asks him.

“Oh he’s fine.”

"Well, why'd he bail then?"

"So you wouldn't tell which way he went."

“I don’t get it.” Glenn muttered.

"Nah, man. You don't." With that, Shane took his leave going into almost the same direction as Dale had gone.

Leo finally releases the breath he had been holding causing Glenn to finally ask him what that was all about. “Uh…Dale went off with the guns.” He finally admitted, whispering incase anyone was around or Shane happened to have returned.

“The guns?!”

“Keep your voice down!” Leo hissed, sighing heavily in frustration.

“And you didn’t say anything?” Glenn asked in shock.

“I can’t say no to that guy, Glenn,” Leo responded. “I was doing all I had to not say anything to anyone. Don’t tell anyone please. It’s for the group’s sake.”

“I was keeping the barn a secret, for the group.”

“Walkers in the barn is different. That’s risking our safety.”

“And this isn’t?!”

“Walkers in the barn is a stone’s throw away from an accident or tragedy just waiting to happen,” Leo explained.

His eyes widen, slightly in shock. "Fine. I won't tell anyone. Shane knows any way that Dale took the guns. He will come back and probably tell everyone."

“Anything can happen,” Leo shrugged, eyeing the woods once more. “Especially in those woods…”

**~////~**

About half an hour later or more the group is now on the Greene family porch. Leo and Glenn both came to an agreement that their ‘relationship’ should be kept quiet for now. They’ll let the others know later, although Maggie knew of it. She kept her word as well. All were there except for Rick, Hershel, Jimmy, Dale and Shane.

Leo watches as Shane hands Daryl a gun. Daryl accepts and pumps it. Shane hands more to the group.

"It was one thing standing around here picking daisies when we thought this place was supposed to be safe. But know we know it ain't!" Shane shouted, even Beth and Patricia gathered with them.

"How about you man?" Shane asks Glenn, offering him a shotgun. "You gonna protect yours?"

Leo finally catches up with them soon after. “Can you shoot?” Shane asked Maggie.

"Can you stop? If you do this, you hand out these guns, my dad will make you leave tonight." Maggie snapped at him. Leo had to agree with her, they just got here. The last thing Leo wanted was for them to be kicked out because of Shane.

“Here,” Shane said taking off the rifle hanging around Leo’s shoulders and handing him a pistol. “This is more your size.”

"What is this?" Lori questions, walking over towards them.

"We ain't going anywhere, okay?" Shane reassures Carl. "Now look, Hershel, he just gotta understand, okay? Well, he's gonna have to. We need to find Sophia and Ron am I right?” Shane bends on one knee offering one to Carl and even Brianna. “Now, I want you to take this Carl and protect your mother. Brianna, same to you with Leo. You two do whatever it takes. Go on now, take it.”

Now that made Lori and Leo livid, stepping in front of the children protectively. Glenn even held Brianna’s shoulders keeping her away from Shane. "Rick said no guns." Lori says spitefully. "This is not your call. This is not your decision to make."

“They’re only children for God’s sake.” Leo snaps.

"Oh, shit."

Everyone looks where T-Dog is looking. Hearing the sounds of walkers moaning and groaning. Their necks bound by a piece of rope with Rick and Hershel leading them with what looks to be a stick. Herding them like they were cattle. One by one the group starts racing towards them. Maggie called out to Shane who refused to calm down.

The gate’s pushed open by him with little effort so he can get to Rick and the others. "Shane, just back off." Rick warns Shane.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asks.

"Are you kidding me?" Shane questions him. Leo slows to a halt when they reach the men. “Do you have any idea what you’re holding onto?”

"I see who I am holding on to!" Hershel retorts, struggling to keep the walkers contained.

"No, man. You don't."

"Shane, just let us do this." Rick tells him. "Then we can talk."

Leo keeps himself, Brianna and Glenn far away from the walkers as possible. One of them made a swipe at Jimmy and Beth tenses. They all stand in position, ready to strike if needed. "What you wanna talk about, Rick?" Shane hollered at the older male, leading the herd of walkers to the barn.

"These things ain't sick. They're not people!" Shane steps ahead of the men directing the walkers, wanting to get them to stop. "They're dead! Ain't gotta feel nothing for them, because all they do? They kill! These things, right here! They're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! They're gonna kill all of us!"

 _You’re the one who got Otis killed_ Leo wants to snap at him but says nothing ultimately in the end. Leo creeps closer to the barn along with the other males. "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something. Could a living, breathing person," Shane sounds like he’s a bit calmer compared to earlier. “Could they walk away from this?”

He aims his pistol at the female walker’s chest. Everyone reacts in certain ways as the gun fires. Glenn raises his rifle. Leo holds onto Brianna tight when she buries her face against his shirt. Maggie bends close to the ground, her hands over her ears.

“Stop it!” Rick snapped at him. The gun Leo is holding almost slips from his shaken hand.

"That's three rounds in the chest! Could someone who's alive, could they just take that? Why is it still coming?"

Two more shouts and Leo clenches his gun even more. Looking at Glenn who shakes his head slowly.

"Enough risking our lives for a little boy and girl who are already gone!” Shane hollered, watching as Hershel fell to his knees beside his fallen friend. "Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough! Rick, it ain't like it was before. Now, if y'all wanna live, if you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talking about fighting here, right now!"

“Shane that’s enough! Don’t do it!” Leo barked, making a move to stop him but Glenn and T-Dog hold him back.

"No, Shane. Do not do this, brother! Please!" Rick begs him to stop.

“Don’t do it!” Everyone else cried out.

That’s when time seemed to have stopped. Shane takes several steps back after the barn doors had opened. One by one the walkers were pouring out. Shane took the first one down. Andrea and T-Dog shoot down the others when they get close. Daryl races forward while Leo and Glenn stay behind with Brianna and Maggie.

Leo can’t do it. Even when Glenn jumps in. He can’t shoot a walker and when he does, he’s down on his knees. Lori holds onto Carl, Maggie and Beth are by their father…it’s just a massacre.

“Oh God,” Carol suddenly sobs out when things have calmed down. She starts sprinting. “Sophia!”

And that’s when Leo sees him. The little boy beside her…Ron. Tears well in his eyes as he to rushes forward but Glenn holds him back, wrapping his arms around keeping a firm hold. Sophia and Ron keep coming forward. Several of them are crying. Glenn and Leo included.

“Ron, Ron!” Brianna screeches but Rick holds the sobbing girl back from racing for her little brother. “My brother! That’s my brother! Mr. Rick please let me go to him!”

Maggie places a hand on Leo’s shoulder, burying her face into it as he feels Glenn plant a kiss on the back of his neck. “Don’t look,” he choked out. “Just don’t…look.”

Before the walker children get close, Rick and Daryl walk towards them. Leo squeezes his eyes tight.

A gunshot ringing in his ears…Brianna’s sobs. And the two children collapse with the other walkers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I had Leo and Glenn confess probably a bit early...but believe me when I say it won't be a story where everything's all 'sunshine, rainbows and cuteness overloads'. It's a WD fic after all. Based around the canon. Think about that. 
> 
> Happy readings? ^-^
> 
> PS: 25 kudos...I'm touched *^* Had no idea people were going to like this or find it readable X3 Thank you everyone! I hope the next chapters are to your great liking


	13. Sorry Brother

Once the Walkers in the barn were taken care of a new problem had arose for the group. Beth and Leo were both in a state of shock; not responding to anyone or anything. All day and all night, Glenn would find Leo out on Hershel’s porch just staring out at the barn six year old Ron had come out of as the living dead.

Maggie was with Rick in Hershel’s bedroom, before he had gone off to wherever gathering his wife’s clothes. She saw a flash on the desk mentioning about their father going about drinking on occasion.

Leo was still on the porch that same evening. Sitting motionlessly on the swing outside. He thought he heard Maggie come to him at some point, letting him know that Brianna was fine now. Sleeping. But he doesn’t respond.

Glenn returned some hours later, a frown on his lips as he joins Leo on the swing. He’s about to speak when surprisingly Leo finally does. “…You know what my grandfather used to tell me?” he began. “He said ‘In this world Leo, there are people who let their demons win. They allow them to be consumed. There’s no fighting back anymore.

They allow themselves to be turned into someone who hates their own self and the world around them. Don’t become one of those people’.”

Glenn simply stared at him after he finished, watching Leo lean back. “And…I think I’m becoming one of those people, Glenn.” He whispered. “I failed to keep Ron safe…even Brianna’s infected with that damn virus. I’m not fit to care for a child…”

“…I know it’s a scary world but that’s just it: We go on. We still fight to survive. Not to get a bite or a scratch. We may carry it, but it can’t hurt us.”

“That’s a lie,” Leo shook his head. “If it can infect Ron and Sophia, we can have the same fate…Brianna…She’ll turn to. She’ll become a monster and…”

That’s when Glenn soothes him, putting his head gently on his shoulder resting his against Leo’s. “I’m scared to believe me. But we have to go on like it’s another day. I promise…I’ll keep us safe. You, Brianna…I won’t allow either of you to die.”

He feels Leo nod slowly, burying his face into his shoulder as Glenn nuzzles the top of his head. “Thank you,” Leo whispered, managing to muster a small grin of sorts. “Pizza Boy.”

Glenn rolled his eyes at the nickname but chuckles softly. “Rick and I are going out to look for Hershel by the way. You want to join us?”

“…You know I think I will. I’m gonna go check on Brianna though first.”

Glenn nods in understanding, kissing him on the corner of his lips watching the other walk into the Greene house in the main living area.

**~////~**

Rick, Glenn and Leo found the bar Hershel kept himself in. The only problem was that the older man refused to leave. But lo and behold, Rick pulled up the Grimes charm with a heart-warming speech that seemed to snap Hershel out of the state he was in.

But there was another predicament. Two people entered the bar, demanding to know why they were staying. “Look,” Leo sighs. “Why don’t we all just sit down and talk about this?” He asked with a ‘charming’ smile. Rick, Glenn and even Hershel deadpanned at him.

“WHAT are you doing?” Glenn hissed out.

“Shhh just watch! Ahem. Now, why don’t I buy you some free drinks yeah? Maybe we can all sit down, talk this out like the gentlemen we are-oh! Sorry bro, didn’t realize my fist was in your face _guys let’s get the hell out of here now!_ ”

While the man was ‘pre occupied’ holding his now broken and bleeding nose, Rick took out his pistol after Leo ducks out of the way firing at both distracted men. The new found members holler for their friends, when they tried to enter the bar Glenn had drawn attention that was not needed.

Rick being the noble man he was shouted out. “They drew on us!” Glenn and Leo shook their heads.

“Alright,” Glenn mutters to Leo, holding his hand tight. “You and I will sneak around back and find an escape route.”

“Easier said than done ‘dear’.” Leo muttered back.

They were shot at left and right, one bullet barely grazing Leo’s shoulder taking cover behind some trash cans. When Rick catches up to them he kneels down to their level, sweat dripping down his face. “Are you guys alright?”

“Oh…this is just a ‘wonderful’ evening.” Leo pants out.

Suddenly the sound of a young man crying out in pain catches their attention. They look to see a boy with his leg impaled on the fence. Rick was standing beside Hershel, wondering what they should do. "Can you remove his leg from the pole?" Rick questioned.

"Not sure…might be easier to just take the leg off.” Herschel said looking at the wound.

"No no no no not my leg" the boy cried.

"Guys…whatever you're going to do, do it.” Glenn hissed. Walkers were creeping into the area. Leo almost blanches at one whose jaw was hanging loose.

_God these freaks get grosser and grosser every time_

Rick looked between them and the boy. “Sorry.” He spoke, lifting his leg off of the pole.

**~////~**

It was ultimately decided that if Rick and the others weren’t back they would start searching for them early in the morning. Daryl and Shane were just about to leave when the sound of a car could be heard. The minute Rick opens the door, Carl and Brianna immediately rush forward. Glenn, Leo and Hershel come out next and Maggie instantly embraces her father.

Leo smiles softly at the scene, chuckling when he feels Brianna nearly tackle him to the ground. “Oh you’re okay! I knew you would be, my prayer worked!”

“I guess it did.” Glenn said with a laugh, leaning down to ruffle her hair.

After making sure the men were alright, Brianna saw movement in the car as did Maggie. “Who’s that?” She asked.

Rick let out a breath. “That’s Randall.”

**~///~**

Later that night, Rick, Daryl, Shane and Leo were in the barn with a bound and gagged Randall in front of them. Leo could tell Rick was in internal debate with his gun pointed at the boy. It isn’t until he hears ‘Do it dad, do it’ sounding from Carl. Shane ushered Carl away while Rick had Daryl retie Randall.

“We’ll let him live,” Rick told the males. “I’ll drive him eighteen miles away instead. Just leave ‘im out there.”

Leo breathed a sigh of relief while Shane was raging on the inside. Once they were out of the barn, Leo glanced up at Rick. “You know ‘Clint Eastwood’,” he joked, remembering the nickname Glenn gave for him. “For what it’s worth, I’m in agreement with pretty much anything you say.”

“Well you seem to be the only one…” Rick sighed, rubbing at his eyes.

“That’s a load of bull: Carl’s with you. Daryl and Glenn too.”

“You think I’m doing the right thing?”

Leo paused before nodding his head. “Yes. It may not be easy for some,” he was obviously referring to Shane. “You’re a good man regardless. Better than you give yourself credit for.”

A smile crossed over Rick’s face. At least those four had faith in him. He was going to do whatever he could to make sure they never stopped. He knew Leo wanted another father figure in his life. Someone to lead him through. Pick him up when he’s down. The following morning everyone was getting ready. While Shane was busy getting Randall, Leo walked over towards Rick.

“You sure you’ll be okay with him?” Leo muttered.

“I’ll be fine,” Rick assured him, stopping going through his back for a moment. “It’s only Shane. He’s a hardass alright, but there’s nothing to worry about him.”

Rick gives him a light pat on the shoulder. “I’m not leaving you or anybody. You and Glenn watch each other while I’m gone alright?”

“…Sure.”

As soon as Leo sees Shane approach, a cold chill floats around and he knows it’s not the weather. Pursing his lips at the glaring look Shane threw his way, Leo heads back over to Glenn, Maggie, Beth and Hershel.

_C’mon. It’s ‘Rick Grimes’ you’re talking about here…maybe you’re just over thinking things again as usual_

If Rick said he was going to be fine, then Leo knew he’d be fine.

**~////~**

"You think Rick made the right call." Maggie spoke breaking the silence that surrounded them. Her and Leo were out running supplies in town on horseback. She was a sweet girl the more he talked, they wanted to get to know each other a bit more.

Without missing a beat Leo nodded. A grin crossing over his face. “Without a doubt I think so. He’s a good man. He’ll make the right call.”

Maggie glanced over when he spoke about the members of his group, especially so fondly of Glenn. They’d make a good team: If Maggie needed his back, Leo would have hers and she with him.

Once back at the farm, Maggie led the horses back into the walker free barn. Inside the house you could cut the tension with a knife. Maggie entered moments later when Rick spoke. “Now that we’re here, we can all start.”

Dale was the first to speak up about how they should take Randall’s life seriously. How he was just a young man. "Dale I usually think you're right about pretty much everything…but this…he's not one of us.” Glenn stuttered out.

“They got you scared,” Dale replied looking over at Leo next. “Leo: I know how you really feel about all this.”

Leo bit his lip, rubbing his arm up and down. “Actually Dale…I kind of agree. We barely know this kid. We don’t know what he’s capable of doing.”

"Can you try to take him out again drop him off further out?” Maggie chimed in.

"They barely got back in one piece this time." Lori pointed out.

Shane, who was quiet all this time finally spoke up looking at Rick. "You know what we got to do." he spoke looking only at Rick.

"This is a man’s life….it deserves more than a five minute conversation." Dale cried out.

“I’m with Dale.” Andrea stepped forward.

"What about you? What do you think?" Rick asked looking at Daryl.

"He ain't one of us," Daryl said "I wouldn't feel comfortable with him here walking around…or even tied up for that matter.”

Rick nodded. Leo and Glenn looked at one another. Wondering if this was really the right thing to do. "We have to eliminate the threat, he's not one of us, he needs to go.”

Dale threw his hands in the air "Are you all going to watch too; no you all can decide a young's man fate but turn the other cheek when it gets dirty." As he walked by Daryl he stopped. “You were right; this group is broken.”

And nothing hurts Leo more than when Dale shoots him a hurtful expression, storming off into the fields.

**~////~**

Leo walked into the field and spotted the fisherman’s cap, calling Glenn over immediately. “That’s Dale’s…” Glenn breathed out, both began to call out his name shortly after. The older man didn’t stop however when they called.

“Dale please.” Leo tried again, stumbling after. They soon broke off into a sprint. As they approached, they were witnesses to a gruesome site of a walker digging his nails into Dale’s abdomen. Whipping out the knife he had in his boot, without hesitation Leo pulls the walker off and drags it away from his friend’s body…the knife piercing through its head. Kneeling down, he quickly tries putting Dale’s intestine’s back in his body.

“Help me,” he choked out, looking at Glenn with pleading almost tear filled eyes. “Glenn help me damn it!”

“Leo there’s nothing we can do for him.” Glenn swallowed, hating his words deeply as he watches Dale hold his bloody hands with Leo’s. At that point the rest of the group arrived, Lori pulling Carl into her blocking his view.

“Don’t you blame yourself, Leo,” Dale whispered. Already losing his voice as he coughs more blood. “Don’t you dare blame yourself.”

Rick drops to one knee, bringing the gun close to their dear friend’s head. Unable to do the task, he hands it over to Daryl. Daryl knelt beside him, his hand on the trigger. “Sorry brother...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh gosh Dale's death...I know I could have changed it, I wanted to change it but ultimately as hard it was I kept it flowing along like in the show. As much as I hate to admit it character deaths do kind of shape the series in a way. They do help other characters learn and grow. But I also think there's a limit after catching up with the newer episodes. We'll see...some changes may be made for fic purposes. You never know with me.


	14. Choices

Leo picks Brianna up in his arms carrying her back into the RV. Everything screamed Dale however, causing his stomach to churn. After setting her down on the bed, he quickly covers his mouth and finds himself vomiting in the sink. Glenn rushed inside hearing him, rubbing his back in soothing circles until Leo was finished.

“Sorry you had to see that.” Leo gasped out after rinsing his mouth.

“I’ve seen worse.”

And that was very true.

When they checked in on Brianna, she was wiping her red and puffy eyes. Sniffling. “Are there any more walkers?” She asked fearfully. Glenn knelt down to her level, taking her small hand in his.

“Don’t think like that alright? Rick, Shane, Daryl and I checked out the rest of the farm. There weren’t any other walkers. Like I told Leo, I promise I’ll keep you both safe.”

Leo smiles softly as the little girl wrapped her arms around Glenn’s neck whispering. “Thank you Mr. Glenn.”

“Alright, time for bed.”

Leo watched as she crawled under the covers, tucking them under her chin stroking her hair soothingly in gentle strokes until she fell asleep. Once she had, Glenn cups Leo’s face and presses a gentle kiss to his lips.

“I just threw up and you kiss me?” Leo says in a half joking tone.

“What can I say: You’re that irresistible.’

All joking aside, Leo glanced around the RV. It was never going to be the same with Dale gone…they would never be okay with this. Dale was too good of a man. The voice of reason. A truly kind soul. “When we’re alone, evil seems to find us.” Leo muttered, leaning against the sink.

“We’re doing another town run in a few days…I hate to say this but-.”

“She is NOT having a weapon, Glenn.”

“You just said it yourself. When we’re alone, evil finds us. I know you hate Shane, but maybe he had a point of her and Carl learning.”

“She’s just a child.” Leo retorted back. It was unnatural to him picturing a seven year old girl with a gun instead of a doll or some other toy. “….Fine. But she’ll need to learn that it’s not a toy. It’s for a serious reason.”

“She’s smart, she’ll understand that.”

Leo sighed, nodding in agreement.

They slept in the RV that night, entangled in one another’s arms. Not knowing what the morning will bring them…

**~////~**

“Head in the game Ross.”

Daryl’s gruff voice caused Leo to lift his head, shaking it gripping his machete tight in his hand. Now was not the time to be day dreaming. He, Glenn and Daryl had been out looking for the possibly dangerous ex-prisoner most of the day, it was almost daylight and no sign of him what so ever.

The chances of either Rick or Shane finding him were a snowball’s chance as far as he was concerned.

Leo gives them both a long look. “Something doesn’t feel right about this.”

“You mean with Randall getting loose?”

“Everything. Shane is the most paranoid SOB I’ve ever come across…and I thought my grandfather was off his rocker claiming the government set up cameras everywhere. Shane’s a big guy…real big. You honestly think he’s going to let a tiny guy like Randall hit him, just let him run off?”

Glenn thought over what Leo had just told them when Daryl asked for a flashlight, following the scant trail they saw earlier. “There’s two sets of tracks. Shane followed longer than he said he did. There’s blood on the tree.”

Pieces started falling together in Glenn’s mind. He could see the dark outline of Leo as thoughts jumbled together in the back of his mind. Like there was something missing.

A walker suddenly lunges from behind the tree wrapping its arms around Daryl. Glenn wastes no time tackling the thing to the ground, holding it as Leo strikes his machete straight into its head. Daryl examines the creature yet no bite marks on any part of its body were found.

“Shane killed him.”

Daryl nodded at Leo’s statement.

“You think…he…Rick?”

"Shane sure as hell didn't take him to find Randal."

"We need to warn him." They made a move to go further into the dense woods, but Daryl pulls them back heading towards the farm instead.

"Rick knows. He'd have to be a fool not to and that man ain't no fool. We need to get back. They'll work it out one way or th' other." A loud gunshot echoes around. Leo flinches casting a look at Daryl.

“…I don’t think killing each other is ‘working it out’.”

Glenn moves ahead telling Leo to stay close pulling him through the underbrush. "We need to hurry, we need to warn everyone about what Shane did."

Daryl kept up with their pace. "Naw, they'll all know if one of 'em comes back alone. Hell, most of them half suspected something like this might crop up after Otis, but no one wants to be the one to stir the pot. If they both come back it means Rick's convinced he isn't a threat anymore. Man ain't stupid, just a little soft."

“Otis?” Glenn questioned.

Leo nodded, clenching his fist around the end of his machete. “Yeah. Its obvious walkers weren’t the ones who murdered him…I could see it in Shane’s eyes that day.”

Glenn faltered. But as their words sunk in everything began falling in place. Shane’s injuries, the gun, his radical attitude change from when he got back from the high school. He felt like a complete idiot not believing Leo at the time. “So what do we do?”

"Not much we can do. If Rick comes back, then the problem's solved for us. And if it's Shane by himself, well, I guess everyone will have a decision. No one's gonna wanna shoot Shane. We've lost to many able bodies already. It's just a question of who can live with pretending they don't know what he's done, and who can't.”

“And what about you?” Leo asked.

Daryl turned, waiting for them to catch up. “Shane’s dangerous, there’s no question of that. I don’t like our chances with him either…winter’s approaching soon. The three of us can manage just fine, Carol probably couldn’t take it same for your little girl and the Greene sisters. I know you wouldn’t ditch ‘em like that, hell I don’t plan on ditchin you two either or Carol for that matter.

Four of ya are the only ones I give a damn for in this group. Figure we wait it out. Lay low until spring comes ‘round.”

“Awww,” Leo couldn’t help but say despite the shitty mess they were in. Glenn cracked a grin as well. “I knew you had a soft spot for us.”

Daryl merely ‘tchd at his statement. They made their way back to the Greene house in silence after that.

**~////~**

Everyone had gathered around the farmhouse when they got back. When the decision was made to protect Hershel’s farm, Leo sprung into action with the others. He was about to go on the motorcycle with Daryl yet the other shoos him away.

“Too dangerous with two people on. Go ride with Glenn and Maggie. She may not be good with a gun but she can drive you guys around. Meetcha back at the highway…stay safe alright?”

Leo nodded in understanding, calling out good luck when he drove off rushing towards the little green Hatchback.

Before long all hell was released on the farm. Walkers from every angle. Leo separated from Glenn and Maggie for a while, hollering that he’d be back seeing that Andrea was in trouble taking out a few of those walkers. As he got one walker in the eye, he heard the sound of a motorcycle and car approaching.

Leo grabs Carol by the forearm putting her on Daryl’s bike before rushing off back to Glenn and Maggie. “Take her and get the hell out of here.” A walker tries biting him on the neck from behind but he takes it out quick.

“Leo c’mon!” Glenn shouted from the passenger side.

Leo looks back at them, a determined grin crossing his face followed by a wink. “I’ll catch you guys on the highway…got some walkers to kill. BANZAI!” He hollered, whooping a bit trying to get some walkers his way away from a stunned Hershel, Beth, Andrea and Lori. “Yeah that’s right you ugly bastards. Come and get me!”

Glenn could be heard groaning in frustration as he watches his boyfriend go on a major walker killing spree. “If the walkers don’t kill him, I will later.” He shook his head in disbelief while Maggie laughs softly.

“Well…at least he’s having a bit of fun.”

“Guess giving me a heart attack is his definition of ‘fun’.”

**~////~**

Just when it seemed all hope was lost, the sound of Daryl’s motorcycle could be heard just now pulling up to Rick and the others with Carol on the back. Followed by a light green car and a blue truck. The convoy stopped and Lori hops out with Beth following soon after, the two rushing towards their respective families.

Rick smiles when they all saw each other.

Glenn however was in a state of absolute worry on the inside and out, gripping Brianna’s hand unnaturally tight until the little girl told him he needed to let go which he had. “Sorry Bri,” he muttered. “Just worried about…”

“Patricia was bit. I tried daddy honest.” Beth sobbed in Hershel’s shirt with Maggie trying to comfort her as well.

“Andrea was over taken. She was trying to help…and Leo…” Carol paused, looking at Daryl. “He gave me the space on Daryl’s bike. He said he would catch up later.” She ended with tears in her eyes.

Glenn was trying his hardest to not shed his own. If anything happened to Leo…

Fifteen more minutes did they wait until T-Dog spoke up. “I hate to say it but we need to get moving. We’re sitting ducks out here.” Glenn looked down, biting his thumbnail when all eyes snapped over to Carl and down at Brianna when they shouted in excitement.

“LEO!”

 

 


	15. On The Move Again

In the distance he could see it. Walker blood staining his clothes, sweat dripping from his hair and down his face the trees thinned out and the highway was just inches away from his grasp. “You can do it,” he whispered. Pushing through despite the pain in his legs. “Keep pushing…don’t stop…”

“LEO!”

And that’s when he heard two familiar children call out his name. Before anyone could stop them they took off. Tears brim in Lori’s eyes, covering her mouth as they watch Glenn race towards the battered but very much alive Leo.

Rick soon runs forward along with the others. Still keeping their distance not seeing what Glenn and the kids were seeing.

Carl and Brianna ran at full speed. Back. He was really back. Their badass big brother was alive like they knew he was. And Glenn’s most precious person. Leo drops to his knees, opening his arms out as the children nearly tackle him to the ground.

“There, there kiddos,” he whispered soothingly. “I told you I’d never leave didn’t I? Big bro will always be here.”

Leo looks up when Lori walks over, relief instantly washing over her face as she takes Carl back while he does the same with Lori. He allows her to pull him in a embrace, smoothing out his messy hair. “Thank God…don’t you EVER do something like that again.” He all but smiles, thinking that’s just like something a mother would say.

Maggie, Beth and Hershel were next. Both girls nearly broke his back in their bone crushing hug while Hershel pats him on the shoulder giving him a wink.

And finally Glenn.

Glenn almost instantly pulls Leo against him, cupping his face giving him a chaste yet passionate kiss on the lips. “Never do that again you little idiot,” he chokes out but he can’t stop that grin from crossing over his face. “Please…Never do that again.”

The elation of them reuniting however is short lived when Leo spoke up in a breathy voice. “I…Saw Andrea go down.”

“What?” Glenn’s eyes widen, wiping some walker blood off of his cheek. “You’re not serious?”

“I wish I wasn’t.” Leo muttered, burying his face in Glenn’s shirt.

**~////~**

The night where it had been unusually cold, the group took refuge in an old cabin out in the woods. A small fire was set up but the key thing…it had to be small. They couldn’t risk drawing walkers in. When Rick’s confession for a new martial law to be put in order, it left everyone in an uncomfortable silence. No one even bothered putting on a pretense of trying to get some sleep. Maggie hovered close to Glenn but didn’t touch him, moving away as well when Leo came back with Daryl after checking the perimeter on their own. Leo was more than surprised, having not been more than a few feet away from them for her to give up her spot. But when she gives an assuring smile, he does the same in return.

Glenn and Leo looked at one another, mulling over Rick’s decision. Although Leo couldn’t understand why Rick kept the secret of the infection to himself, he knew the older was still a good man. They trusted in his decisions.

“Rick’s idea isn’t bad,” All eyes swoop over towards Glenn. Hershel and Maggie were of the few who looked genuinely hopeful. Everyone else was just exhausted. "Think about it. The number of zombies isn't infinite. They aren't breeding or springing up from the ground.”

“The walkers are restricted to a number of people on this continent where Wildfire hit.” Leo continued, noting Lori rolling her eyes.

"Tell me you aren't suggesting we shoot everyone in North America. That plan's a little crazy even for you guys.” They merely brushed off her sarcastic tone.

“We’re not saying we have to. The walkers are decaying! You see them getting weaker every day. How long would it take for an unembalmed corpse to decay? Five? Ten days? Ten years?”

“And the walkers will decay even faster. Think about it, they’re exposed to the elements as well. They wouldn’t last in the winter where food is scarce. You see them with jaws hanging open, arms falling off, legs.” Leo continued.

Glenn took over next again. “If we go somewhere moist and warm, we think they’ll disintegrate faster. Maybe three years or two.”

Rick was beginning to hold a more hopeful expression but Carol was unimpressed. “You heard Rick. EVERYONE is infected. Any one of us could turn into one of those monsters."

Glenn was shaking his head even before she was done speaking. I'm not saying we don't have to be careful, we will probably have to be careful the rest of our lives. We definitely need to start putting bullets in the brains of everyone who dies without waiting for them to turn. But how many walkers could that be? How many living people are there that could be turned into fresh walkers? Maybe, if we are really lucky, a couple of thousand spread out across the whole US.”

“At least ten years from now we’ll be able to live without running into another walker,” Leo continued. “For now, I think we should find a safe haven and ride the whole thing out.” _Although we seem to have a shit tone of bad luck finding it_ he thinks grimly, holding Brianna close to him.

T-Dog nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah, this area's pretty rural. Not a lot of looting. If we had a place we could stockpile supplies we could probably collect enough to feed us all that long."

"There's a bunch of big warehouses in Stockbridge. It's not really the kind of place people gather, might be worth checking out." Maggie suggested on the other side of Leo. She moved closer towards the fire. "We could clear out a few and build a fence fifty yards out to keep the walkers from surprising us before we can make a proper wall."

"Or we could go to the big mall outside of Mableton." Beth added "It hardly has any windows, we could board up all the doors and the zombies wouldn't know we were even in there."

Rick decided to take over the conversation. "Alright then. Does anyone have anything to write with? We'll make a list of places we might be able to hole up and start making plans to scout them out in the morning. I think the top of that list should be West Central prison. If we are where I think we are then it's less than a mile from here."

Everyone started shooting out survival plans-Brianna even spoke up a few times, remembering what her parents and older sister taught her when they’d go camping (although some ideas given were bat-shit crazy). Although it wasn’t exactly full of sunshine at the current, the group’s hopeless mood seemed to lesson some.

While the others were preoccupied, Glenn gives Leo a nudge in the shoulder. The other grins lightly seeing the wicked gleam in his eyes. “Hey. That pick up has a nice long bench in it...”

To put it simply that was enough for Leo to practically fall on his face trying to keep up with him. Sneaking off like a couple of teens in love while trying to keep it from the folks.

**~////~**

The group approaches a clearing with a chain linked fence before them. Everyone shared a look with one another. “…I think this can really work.” Leo speaks up, intertwining his hand with Glenn’s.

However upon approaching closer they weren’t the least bit surprised finding an amble of walkers roaming around. Rick looked at the creatures. “There. If we can shut the gate it will close off that section and we can take those walkers out.”

Everyone moved down the fence. Leo and Daryl counting each walker they spotted. Rick was looking around picking different places for people to be perched at. “Okay…I want Daryl and Carol, you become a pretty good shot just aim and take your time,” he said looking at Carol. “Over in that tower over there.” He pointed at the east building.

“T-Dog and Hershel take that tower over there,” he pointed to the west building. “The rest of you I want to get as many walkers in here.”

“That leaves the closing of the gate,” Glenn spoke up. “I’ll do it.”

“Like hell you will! That’s suicide!”

“Says the guy who dived into a herd of walkers almost getting himself killed.”

“That was different. Rick, I’ll close the gates.” He gives Glenn’s hand a reassuring squeeze walking soon over towards the gate that will give him entryway into the field. Rick shared a look with Glenn whom furrowed his eyebrows at Leo’s retreating form, obviously not liking the thought either.

Glenn turned his eyes onto Rick whom merely nodded.

Everyone raced towards their respective positions until Leo made his move. Before he pushes the gate open, Brianna was found at his side. “Be careful.” She told him, hugging his side running back to the others. With a deep breath he pushes the gate open and runs. He was able to take out a few walkers that got in his way, having faith that his family would bring backup.

A bullet hits at some pebbles near his feet and hears someone shout ‘Sorry!’ in a panicked tone. _Carol_ he knows without a doubt. One walker grabs him from behind yet he manages to stab it in its head, giving it another few just to be sure the damn thing was dead and stayed dead.

He looked around madly seeing there was no room for him to run, hearing the group encourage him to make it. Glenn muttered something to Daryl, taking the other’s crossbow while Carol held a concerned look.

It wasn’t until an arrow flies into one walker’s eye that Leo grins wide over at Glenn. “Light it up!” Glenn called out.

Within minutes the walkers were finished.

Later that night the group sat around a fire eating roasted squirrel Daryl hunted, while Rick walked the perimeter for what Herschel counted as the third time. Leo and Glenn were on top of the bus with Daryl and Carol who later joined them. Carol noticed Leo had a book in his hands, smiling softly seeing it was ‘What To Expect When You’re Expecting’.

“That’s for Lori isn’t it?” She asked.

“Yeah…thought I’d read up a little on pregnancy and baby caring,” he took another bite out of his squirrel only to almost gag at the next part he reads. “Oh my God. How the hell do you women deal with this?”

“You mean you never had a health class before?” Glenn joked.

“Well we did watch a woman giving birth…the most traumatizing moment of my life.”

“You poor thing.” Carol laughed.

Leo chuckled, finishing the last of his actually delicious squirrel meal giving Glenn a light peck on the cheek. “I’ll be back alright? Gonna give extra to Lori and the kids.”

“Alright. I’ll see you in the truck later then.”

“And for all our sakes can ya keep it down this time if you fuck each other again?” Daryl asked rather blunt. “Didn’t take a guy like you to be so damn loud.” Referring to a now flushed faced Leo climbing off of the bus making his way back to the camp.

_W-Was I really THAT loud?! I swear I was trying to be quiet! …Fuck my life_

A few hours later they’re joined the others, Beth’s sweet singing voice filling the night air. Maggie joined her eventually. It was strange how ‘peaceful’ things seemed to be at the moment…Leo wished they had more moments like this. Once they had finished Rick cleared his throat. "We should all turn in…we have to get inside tomorrow, see what we're up against….I'll take first watch.” He leaned down to kiss Lori, ruffled Carl’s and Brianna’s hair before doing the same to Leo. Leo smiled as he watched him go eventually retreating with Glenn towards the truck.

**~////~**

"Can you still see them?” Lori questioned.

“It’s a waiting game at the moment. They’re behind the wall.” Leo answered.

It seemed like the whole day had passed until relief filled them seeing Glenn run out into the field. “The cell block’s secure.” He breathed out, helping each of them through the hole in the fence that they kept closed for the time being.

As soon as they entered the cell block, Lori looked with an unsure expression. Leo couldn’t blame her on that. “Is it safe?”

"This block is, we'll check the others tomorrow, Daryl and I both have a set of keys.”

“Are we going to be sleeping in the cells?” Brianna asked.

Rick nodded. Daryl was the only one whom said he wouldn’t. “I’ll take the perch.”

Leo and Glenn were looking around for a cell to have, picking one out eventually. Beth and Maggie choose one as did Hershel. Once they were inside Leo and Glenn took the top bunk while they figured it’d be better if Brianna had the bottom one seeing as she had a fear of heights, or more so from falling of a high area.

“Well…wonder if we can really say ‘Home sweet home’.” Leo muttered.


	16. Mother (Pt One)

The game plan was check out the lower levels of the ‘tombs’. Rick gave instructions to Carl to lock the doors only to open it until one of them came back. Carl nodded and did just as Rick told. While Rick was talking of different locations they should choose over. Leo was to stay behind to keep an eye on Carl and Brianna.

As much as he desperately wanted to be with the others, he gave a nod of understanding.

An hour soon passes. Carl sat on the steps while Leo seated himself on the lower bunk keeping an eye on that door.

“CARL; Open the door. It’s Hershel!” Rick’s booming voice resulted in them dashing towards the door, Carl yanking it open. A second later Hershel was wheeled in with an injured leg. Leo’s face paled instantly as he immediately applied clothes and blankets to the stump that used to be the man’s leg.

Blood soaking his and Glenn’s hands.

 _Don’t you dare die on us Hershel! This man cannot die!_ Leo repeated this over and over in his mind. He already lost Dale. If Hershel went…

Glenn however, unaware that Leo had once again put himself in danger hears the sound of his gun clicking pointing it directly at the heads of five prisoners demanding why they were here. “We were locked in the cafeteria for ten months,” One prisoner tried to reason. “We need a home…we need to know if our loved ones are okay.”

After Rick and Daryl led them out, the leader, Thomas spotted the ‘C’ on the wall pointing at it. “C block. That’s mine.” He made a move to walk forward but Rick prevented him from doing so.

“It’s ours now. We cleared it, we keep it.” Thomas shook his head. “How many you got in there?”

“Doesn’t matter.” Rick hissed.

Another one of the prisoners named Big Tiny spoke softly "Hey man they got a guy in there missing half a leg; let’s just go to a different part of the prison.”

“I’d listen to your friend.” Leo spoke up.

"We'll help you clear a block…for half the food that was in that cafeteria.” Rick offered.

Thomas looked at his buddies who encouraged him to take the deal. That it was better than trying their luck out there. He turned, then looked back at Rick and nodded. They left the cell.

**~////~**

A few days went by since Hershel lost his leg. Leo was out with the other men clearing the field of walkers. He spotted Glenn in front of a female, her arms reached out through the fence attempting to grab hold. About ready to rush over, he was able to breathe when the other gets her in the head only to take a ring off of her finger. Puzzled as to why, a grin spreads across Glenn’s face when he walks over putting it on his index finger. “Lori told me your birthday was coming up,” he replied. “Wanted to give you something at least.”

“Never took you for a grave robber Rhee,” Leo joked, carrying on with their progress of killing more walkers.

Maggie and Beth were by their father’s side when he awoke. He was smiling, but his heart stops beating. Maggie began panicking. “What do we do? Do something!” She cried out. Lori moved her out of the way beginning to do CPR.

She was about to breathe into his mouth for a third time when his hand snapped up and held Loris head down. Lori struggled until she was finally able to peel away his hand. “That sometimes happens when a person comes to…good thing Leo wasn’t here.” The woman chuckled sheepishly.

**~///~**

As soon as they could, Leo, Glenn and the others rushed back inside the cell Hershel was kept in. Lori and Carol were outside with smiles on their faces. Awake. Hershel was awake, talking softly to his girls allowing Leo to breathe. “Thank God…” He spoke aloud.

Rick walked over kneeling near the man. He pulled out a key and uncuffed Herschel, holding his hand as he lowered it to the bed. Herschel gave Rick a small nod and Rick squeezed his hand in return. Hershel was okay, Lori would be okay. Leo looked over at Glenn where he could have sworn the other muttered ‘any day now’, grinning softly at Leo.

Neither of them could wait until the future boy or girl was born.

On that same evening the group sat around at a table eating a stew Carol cooked up. Consisting of squirrel meat, a few potatoes and carrots.

“So what do you want? A boy or a girl?”

Lori paused before speaking. “Well it will sound cheesy but as long as it’s healthy and happy I don't really care.” A smile stretches across her face, kissing the top of Carl’s head and placing a hand on her belly.

“What about you Leo?” Brianna asked curiously, causing all eyes on him. “What gender would you like the baby to be?”

Leo’s eyes traveled to Lori’s belly then up to her smiling face. “…Honestly? I think a girl would be kinda nice.”

“Yeah,” Brianna nodded. “There’s too many boys in this group anyway.”

Carl shot her a look asking what was wrong with that earning a chuckle from the adults as they bickered quietly about it. For the remainder of the evening it returned to normal conversation.

Later on that night Leo and Glenn kept watch. He was reading a book on ‘Being a Midwife: In and Outs of Delivering A Child’ just now on chapter six titled ‘How to handle the unexpected’. “…You know I used to steal cars?” Leo shifted his gaze from his book, looking at Glenn with a surprised expression. “I think I stole a motorcycle or two while I was at it.”

“You think? As in…”

Glenn grinned sheepishly, wrapping his arms around Leo’s waist from behind. Resting his chin on his shoulder. “Can’t remember a damn thing. Got myself drunk most of the time I was in college. And almost arrested on several occasion.”

“Didn’t know you were that much of a party animal.” Leo teased, turning a page in his book.

“Yeah…after that I decided to change my life around. Dropped out of school, moved back to Macon. The only time I’d gone back to Atlanta was when things went to hell. Met a group there, saw a girl who reminded me a bit of you actually. She was really shy, took her awhile to open up. Just let the leader push her around until one day, she snapped.

Took me and four others to hold her back. You thought Ed’s face was messed up after Shane clobbered him-you should’ve seen that guy’s.”

“Damn,” Leo snickered softly. “He must’ve been a real jackass then?”

“You’ve no idea.”

As Leo turned another chapter of the book, those damned ‘what ifs’ floated in his mind. Glenn seemed to have sensed this, caressing his hand gently. “What if…I mean…What if I?”

“You’ll be fine.”

Both were startled at first to find Maggie inside the watch tower as well, having listened for most of their conversation slowly making her way over. Placing a comforting hand on Leo’s other one. “Daddy’s getting better soon. He’ll help you and Carol to so you will have another set of hands. It’ll all turn out alright and we’ll have a baby born into this world.”

Glenn smiled gratefully towards her, nodding in approval sensing Leo had calmed himself more.

**~////~**

Hershel was ready to walk the next morning bringing good news. Glenn found some crutches in a cell and the man was itching to give them a try.

"Don’t push yourself daddy" Maggie spoke with concern evident in her voice. She was in front of him while Lori was behind.

"Yeah Hershel let us know if you need a break.” Lori added.

Carl, trying to lighten the mood ran to the front of the steps where Brianna was. “Hey Hershel: Wanna race?”

"Give me one more day, then you’re on.” The old man said with a chuckle.

In the distance, Glenn, Rick, Leo and Daryl watched the scene where they stood. Leo grinning in approval at the pace Hershel was going. “One tough old man isn’t he?”

“Way to go Hershel!” Glenn yelled.

"Hey want to keep your voice down.” Daryl hissed.

Glenn gave him a deadpanned expression. “Can’t have one good day.” He mumbled. Leo chuckled. Their eyes soon return to the scene feeling more and more hopeful by the minute.

As Hershel gets to the bottom step, Leo sees something that makes his blood run cold. He looked to his family beside him. “Walkers!!”

At that moment everything went into warped speed. Rick orders him to get to Hershel and the others, not taking a moment of hesitation. Maggie went to help T-Dog figuring out where they were getting inside. The minute Leo helps Carl bring Lori inside, the woman lets out a gasp nearly doubling over, speaking through clenched teeth at Leo.

“It’s coming…” She hissed in between breaths.

All the color drains from Leo’s face. “Shit…Hershel. We need Hershel a-and Carol now!”

“No…I need to lay down.”

Leo was in a frenzy on the inside when he remembered something in his book. “Check you…I-I should check you.”

“You know what to do?”

Leo shrugs one shoulder. “I read a book.” Hearing her chuckle caused Leo and Carl to roll their eyes, hands shaking like mad as he helps her out of her pants trying not to blush at the actions. Now was no time what so ever for embarrassment. He spread the woman’s legs, yet when he had blood covered them. “Oh my God…”

Lori cries out again begging to stand up. “I got to push!” She screamed with agony, gripping Leo’s hand brusing tight as he stares at an equally petrified Carl.

“You aren’t dilated, Lori. It won’t-.”

Lori pushes regardless, gripping onto the pole and Leo’s hand. She feels warm liquid down her legs and it pains her to know what Leo has to do. What must be done. “Lay me back down.” She gasps out, watching as Leo does as he’s told. Lifting up her shirt, he flinches seeing her old C-Section scar.

“Leo you and Carl…You’re going to have to deliver my baby.”

 

 


	17. Mother (Pt Two) *Edited*

The world around him stopped moving. Frozen in time for an eternity. Lori’s lips were moving but he couldn’t hear what she was saying.

“Carl…” Lori tries again, looking back to Carl and her other _son_. His face was white. Feeling as if he were going to be sick in a matter of minutes. “Look at me honey.” She tries again. Blood is pooling at her feet beginning to stain his jeans. Carl takes a look at Leo, his big brother and then to his mother. The one whom carried him for nine months. Going through hell knows what. And now he's about to kill her.

“You can do this. I know you…You’re strong. Stronger than you think you are. Look at what you’ve been through…how you’ve overcome everything else even your personal problems. You’ll beat this world, kid. You’ll be the last man standing.”

Tears begin to fall freely from his eyes. He can’t remember the last he cried…not since Dale anyway or Ron and Sophia. Now Lori. His own mother. He leans over, allowing her to embrace him. Feeling the last kiss she’ll ever give him on the forehead. “I love you baby. So very much.”

“I love you to mom.” He whispers.

Lori then tells Carl to go right above the scar. But he shakes his head defiantly. No. That was something he couldn’t bring himself to do…imagining the fury in his father's eyes. p>

“You have to do this, Carl. It’s the only way.”

“But you’ll die.”

“It’s the only way. Now go on…I trust you.”

Leo glanced over at Carl who nodded, looking emotional himself-this was his mother after all. Once the baby had been cut out, Leo carefully as possible picks the infant child up in his arms. Cradling her head against his chest. A sob chokes out of Carl. Gripping his mother's cold hand.

Letting her turn was not an option.

“Carl..." Leo whispered. Swallowing hard.

They stood by her lifeless body one more time, her blood still on Leo’s jeans both heading towards the cell block in hopes of finding Rick, Glenn and the others.

"We need to go back in. Daryl you’re with me. Glenn go and.." A smile crossed Rick’s face as he saw Leo walk out with the baby in his arms. Face pale as a ghost. Glenn ran up to him, smiling at first at the sight of Judith nestled in his boyfriend's arms.

 "You guys are back. Where's Lori?"

 An unsettling silence followed.

 Rick watched. Eyes wide as Leo's shoulders begin to shake. Carl's face is blank. "I'm sorry..." Is all Leo can whisper. Feeling Glenn wrap his arms around his shoulders. Holding him. "I'm so sorry, Rick..."

 

**~////~**

Leo had just finished digging his hole for Lori until he heard footsteps behind him. All of a sudden, he looks to see another pair of hands helping him. His eyes travel to the hand’s owners. Glenn. The sight was heart breaking for him and Rick, seeing the state he was in as they help lower Lori’s body. Covering it with dirt.

Once Rick started to cry Leo wasn’t too far behind. “Leo…” Glenn whispered. But knew there were no possible words of comfort he could give to either of them.

Night had fallen.

Leo hadn’t returned, Beth was preparing a bottle for Rick’s baby, a name still undecided. The boy looked down "I don't know" he replied looking around the room "I was thinking maybe Andrea, Sophia, Carol…or Lori.” They had gone even more silent.

Few moments had passed until Maggie asked softly. “Who’s on watch?”

The only light Glenn received when he walked out was from the moon. As he walked, his mind was adrift to the whereabouts of his boyfriend. As he walks up the watch tower steps, he waits for but a moment to listen.

Silence.

When he pushed open the door, he can see Leo leaning against the railing. Careful not to startle the other, Glenn slowly creeps up beside him. He noticed Leo was focused on one spot out of the entire prison land…a newly dug grave.

“I wasn’t about to let those monsters get to her…” He hears Leo say in a broken voice.

Glenn merely waited until Leo was ready to talk again.

“How…Could it have gone so wrong? I studied under Hershel, Glenn…Carol. I had all the knowledge on me and she still…” He clenches his hands over the railing, taking in slow breaths. Not ready to say that dreaded, awful word yet.

“Hershel didn’t even know how this would turn out. We all knew that risk, I think Rick did to.” He tried to explain. _Man I wish Rick were out here…he’d know what to tell Leo_ Glenn thought, not being the best with words of comfort. Leo shakes his head, taking another breath bringing his hands to his face. Glenn caught a glimpse of dried blood that still lingered.

“C’mon,” Leo whispers, giving himself a little slap to snap out of it. “Let’s just head back to the others.” Giving Glenn a light kiss on the corner of his lips.

“You go ahead…I’ll stay here. Need some fresh air anyway. I’ll meet you back in our cell later.”

As soon as Leo took his leave, the ring Glenn had given him glistening under the moon’s light he runs a hand down his face covering it over his mouth shaking his head. Rick could see Glenn’s shadow from atop the tower, making his way up the steps.

They stood side by side for some minutes until Glenn broke the silence.

“That totally sucked.” He muttered.

Rick chuckles at his statement. “Understatement of the year…just wanted to say that I know Leo feels guilt, but I don’t blame him in the slightest. He had no control over what happened,” he pauses before speaking again. “I see him as my second son. Lori did to…think even Shane did at some point. Lori loved him a lot, I know she wouldn’t want him being like this.”

The sun was beginning to rise by the time they made it back. Leo was sitting by Hershel as the man read a passage from the Bible, Beth and Maggie were fixing everyone something to eat, Carl had his baby sister nestled in his arms. A faint grin could be seen on his face. Daryl was leaning against the wall listening faintly to Hershel.

“Leo? Do you want to hold her?”

Carl's words surprised him. Leo looked at Rick. Hesitant. He was there after all when his wife died. But when the man nods, a grim smile etching along his face he watches Leo take the girl from Carl's arms. "Hey sweetie..." Leo cooed softly. "Welcome to the new world, kiddo."


	18. Traitor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: A scene many may find disturbing is taking place in this chapter do skip over if you become too uncomfortable *I was very much the same writing it*. Viewer discretion is strongly advised.

Leo and Glenn were to go out on a run again with Maggie joining them. Glenn was so sure that things were going to be awkward as hell with the two, but he was more than pleased to see that they had a great relationship together. Maggie teased them in a way an older sister would with her younger brothers.

“Been a long time since the three of us went out…hasn’t it Glenn?” Leo began, bursting out with laughter seeing his boyfriend’s face turn red instantly.

_“Alright: Where’s that boy of yours?” Maggie asked Leo once walking down the aisle of a local superstore._

_“Who knows: Found the comic books most likely…”_

_But what they came upon was NOT Glenn reading comics…but dancing. Jamming away with a pair of earbuds in his ears without a care in the world. It wasn’t until he did a swish of his hips do they crack up, Maggie holding onto her sides and Leo actually on the floor with tears of laughter streaming down his face._

_At the sound of their laughter, Glenn’s ears turned red and he wishes the floor would swallow him whole. “Holy shit Glenn,” Leo said in between laughs, Maggie having to help him off the floor. “Had no idea our favorite pizza boy/car stealing thief was a tiny dancer! Think you can give me a private showing later?”_

_Dropping the Ipod in his bag, he gave Leo a good long glaring look. “Not. One. Word.”_

_“Yes…my tiny dancer.”_

That resulted in more laughter from Leo, Maggie and the others.

Once breakfast had ended, they were gathered around making a list of supplies the trio would need to grab when Leo spotted a brooding Brianna and Carl off to the side. “Hey uh…I’ll meet with you guys in a bit alright?” He gave Carl’s cowboy hat a little flick on the top. “Something bothering you cowboy? Cowgirl?”

“We don’t want you to leave.” Brianna murmured, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Bri, Carl: You know I wouldn’t go if there was no chance in hell I’d make it back don’t you think?” The children nodded lowly in understanding. “Okay then. We’ll be just fine you hear me?”

“Just promise you won’t end up as walker feed?” Carl muttered.

“Got it.”

“And maybe a _Batman_ comic?” Brianna asked with a grin.

“We’ll see about that.” Leo laughed softly, kissing the top of her forehead. “Now be good and help the others with the baby alright?”

“Yes sir.”

**~////~**

Glenn, Leo and Maggie arrived at the store. Thankful of the fact he knew how to pick locks, Leo managed to get the doors open. Store owners must have thought they would come back to it…not having a clue they’d be either a walker or possibly dead in this new world.

“Beautiful day out at least.” Maggie spoke up. She was right. Not a cloud in the sky or any sign of an approaching rainstorm.

Glenn smiled at that, kissing Leo when he finally picked the lock and opened the doors. Just as it had opened three birds flew out of their prison, resulting in them ducking their heads. Looking around, Leo spotted a rubber duck putting it in his bag. Although the baby couldn’t really play with it, he figured it’d be good for teething at the least.

Going through the comic area, picking out one for Brianna and Carl they did one last sweep before heading out. “Well, well, well.”

 _Oh God don’t tell me_ Glenn and Leo can’t help but think, not having to turn around to see the owner of the voice. Maggie had her pistol raised having no knowledge of who the man was.

Merle Dixon.

“Merle.” Glenn spoke out, Leo motioning Maggie to lower her gun. His eyes traveled to his hand that had been long since cut off.

“Hey, hey, hey: Might wanna lower that weapon o’ yours.”

“Not until you do the same.” Leo warned.

Merle laughs at this. “C’mon now man. We go way back remember? You can trust ‘ol Merle.” He gave them a grin only a Dixon could have.

Leo pursed his lips in a thin line. “I just wanna know how my little brother is doing is all.”

“He’s fine…he’s at a camp we’re in not far from here.” Glenn replied.

Merle looked Glenn and Leo over, eyes now focused on Maggie. “You part of the group now?”

Maggie looked from the guys to Merle’s bionic arm nodding. “Yes. Your brother is fine.”

“Prove it. Take me to ‘im then.”

“Merle we can’t do that,” Leo began. Eyes not leaving Merle’s gun for a minute. “How about you wait here and we’ll bring Daryl here. That sound like a plan?”

“C’mon,” Leo flinches when Merle grabs his hair, trying all he can in him to not shudder as the barrel of his gun rubs along the left side of his face. Maggie having to hold herself and Glenn back from getting Merle off of Leo. "Where is this camp up the road…the only thing up the road is the prison.”

“For someone who hates ‘fags’ like me so much, you sure are acting like one right now Merle.”

Wrong choice of words.

Before anyone could react, he knocks Leo’s weapon out of his hands pinning his arms behind his back. Gun pointed at Leo’s throat. “See what you made me do? You, Chinaman get in the car. You to pretty girl. Or you’ll have to go back to camp and tell Daryl I had to kill your little buddy here.”

Glenn looked towards Leo who gave him a numb nod, mouthing them to just get in the car and do what Merle told. They couldn’t let him die. Not by someone like Merle to the least so they did just that, Merle dragging Leo by the hair shortly after climbing in the back seat.

**~////~**

Woodbury was the place Merle had them drive to. Once there, Glenn, Leo and Maggie were separated taken into different rooms. Leo didn’t dare fight back remembering Merle was the one with the gun here. Merle told his companions he’ll deal with the kid.

Leo was pushed inside a room hearing the door close tight, just catching a glimpse of Glenn being led into a room not far from his.

“You’ve changed since the last I saw o’ ya.” Leo heard Merle speak in his low, southern drawl.

“Things happen that make people change. I’m not the shy little ‘boy’ when I first joined the group. There’s people I need to protect…and will do whatever it takes to keep them safe.”

Merle was about to open his mouth when someone let him know from outside the door that the Governor needed him. He looked back at Leo. “Don’t try anything funny. I’ll be back.”

A weary sigh escapes Leo’s lips when he finally leaves, sitting on the edge of his bed gripping them tight. “…Well this is lovely.”

**~////~**

Hershel, Beth and Daryl had joined the small group. Brianna was holding the red basket the mysterious woman having entered their camp had given them, her and Carl glancing at one another. _If anything bad was going to happen do you think I’d go?_ Were the last words Leo had told them.

"How did you find this place…and why do you have a carrier full of formula?" Daryl's eyes snapped over to Brianna who just set the basket down beside her.

“It was dropped by an Asian guy and a pretty girl.” The woman responded.

Their heart’s sunk when she did not mention that there was another guy with them. “Just one guy?” Rick asked.

The woman’s head looked up nodding. “No there was another. Medium height, build. Not bad looking, seemed close to the Asian. Real feisty to.”

Rick made a mental note how the woman seemed intrigued mentioning of Leo. How her eyes seemed to gleam mentioning his feisty behavior rather than ‘shy’. “Who took them?” Hershel asked, worried about his daughter and other ‘sons’.

The woman’s eyes seemed to burn with fire when he asked. “The same son of a bitch who did this,” she said motioning to the bullet wound in her leg. “This guy…he’s trouble. Real trouble. Has a place called Woodbury calls himself the Governor. Real Jim Jones type"

Rick looked over at Daryl. “They got weapons? They the military?” The tracker asked.

"They got supplies let's just say that it’s well-stocked." the woman replied attempting to sit up a bit.

**~////~**

Leo sat in the room, hands clasped over his ears. He can hear Glenn screaming from the other room…they were torturing him. For Leo however that wasn’t the worst of it. He knew Glenn was a tough guy, he would pull through but the one beating him was the very man who still petrified him.

Merle Dixon.

“Please stop…” He whispered to no one. “Stop hurting him…Just stop.”

Finally it had. Merle told Glenn he will be back later and he better start talking. Within seconds, a man soon walks in. He looks like someone who could have been a teacher or principal. Very well groomed. Healthy for someone living in an apocalyptic world. “Hello Leo,” the man said after walking in, shutting the door. “Merle tells me you know each other.”

"They call me the Governor and I was hoping we could have a little chat.” When he’s given no response, the Governor tries again. “I’ve been told you have a group. If you just tell me where they are, you’ll have a more pleasurable stay here. Wouldn’t it be nice? You and your fellow could start a new life here.”

“There’s no way I can do that.”

“…Then we’ll just have to do this the hard way then. Martinez: Bring the Asian in.”

Martinez gave a nod, quickly retreating out the door bringing Glenn back in sometime later. Leo wants to cry at the state he’s in, not even wanting to imagine what they must have done to poor Maggie. They’re both utterly confused as to why the Governor wanted them both until the man whispers in his ear causing Glenn’s eyes to widen. Looking at him with great disgust.

“You unimaginable bastard.” Glenn hissed. “You’re sick if you think I’ll-.”

“Would you rather have Merle do it?” The Governor nodded to a gleaming Merle Dixon. Flicking out his tongue at a mortified Leo chuckling when the other freezes in a state of shock. “Now go on. Give your boy the order…”

Tears prickle in Glenn’s eyes. Taking in a breath as he walks in front of an equally scared and confused Leo.

“G-Glenn?” He swallowed. “What’s going on?”

“Get your pants off Leo.” Glenn chokes out. Swallowing back bile. “Now.”

The look in his eyes had Leo reason to know that this was all the Governor’s doing without a doubt. Sick. He was a truly sick beyond words man but Leo does as he’s told, shuddering feeling a draft in between his now bare legs. Both males clench their fists hearing the Governor’s cold, callous laugh echo the room.

“Now isn’t that a good boy?” The man grins wickedly. “Wonderful obedience he has Glenn. You taught him well.”

“Don’t listen to him,” Glenn whispers. Leo licking his lips as Glenn’s own lips travel down his throat. “Focus on me…Just me, Leo.”

This wasn’t happening.

But it was.

Glenn was being forced to rape his boyfriend. His most precious person. His lips were harsh over Leo’s. Tears are rolling down both their faces, sobbing silently as Glenn bites down hard on his skin sure to leave bruises.

He shifts his hips to grind down against Leo’s. Merle however was becoming impatient. “C’mon you can do better than this,” he rolled his eyes. Walking up to whisper in Glenn’s ear. “Don’t know what you see in ‘im anyway son. Far as I’m concerned he’s just a little slut….I’ve seen the way he looked at my dear younger brother when you weren’t around. Same to Grimes, that Carol…Dale…”

A growl sounded from Leo at the mention of Dale. His hatred for Merle intensifying even more of the fact the other was using him in such a manner.

 _He’s lying Glenn. I swear to you that he’s lying_ Leo pleaded through his tear-filled eyes.

_I know baby. I know. We’ll get through this soon…._

Glenn ‘forcefully’ shoves his hand in between Leo’s legs. He stops far enough. Mindful of the Governor’s watchful eyes and Merle’s. It has to look realistic.

“Good boy…” Glenn ‘growled’ out. Spreading Leo’s legs apart. “Just the way I like you.”

“Glenn…” Leo moaned/whimpered. Arching his back.

Once Glenn had prepped him, for a moment there was nothing. Then just the head of his cock pushes past the tight ring of muscle. Leo lets out a pained gasp in the mixture of a groan, whispering Glenn’s name. Squeezing his eyes shut.

His breathing comes out in gasps and sobs. They’re both crying: One on the outside. One on the inside.

“Go on boy,” The Governor barks out. “Give ‘im the proper punishment he deserves.”

“I can’t believe I love such a whore,” Glenn speaks in between thrusts. “A filthy….Good for nothing slut.”

“Glenn please!” Leo begs. Bucking his hips. Arching his back. Fingers dig gently into his hips as Glenn finally comes inside Leo whom follows shortly after. Sobbing. They’re both sobbing as Glenn pulls himself out, whispering ‘I’m sorry’ over and over.

“You have anything to say now?”

Leo all but shakes his head. In a flurry of movement, his back collides into the wall. A few moments later Maggie’s dragged in next. Her nails entirely removed and blood-stained. Her eyes holding the same dullness as Glenn and Leo.

"Someone better say something or they die.”

Tears pool in Maggie’s eyes, the thought of two people so precious to her killing her on the inside and out. Looking down at Leo’s battered frame…Glenn’s…

“The prison!” She cries out.

The Governor lowered his weapon, Martinez doing the same. "Impossible. It was overrun the last time I checked.”

Tears down her face Maggie shook her head. "We cleared it out.”

After he asked how many there were, the Governor finally leaves the room grinning at Leo that makes the others skin crawl. “Sorry it came down to that son.” Merle casted a brief look towards Leo, shaking his head simply before walking out with his leader.

The trio slide down the wall. “Sorry.” Maggie mumbles out.

Glenn and Leo shook their heads, holding onto one another as Leo pulls her gently into them. “Not your fault.” He muttered. “We’ll figure something out.” Glancing down at her nails he looks around the room thinking he could find something to wrap them up in for the time being.

“Leo,” Glenn swallows hard. “I…”

Leo all but shushes him, still comforting Maggie pressing a kiss to Glenn’s forehead. “It wasn’t you that did it, Glenn. The Governor made you…I’d rather you be the one at least then him or Merle.”

With that the trio waited in silence for what else was to come.

 

**~////~**

What feels to be five hours had long since passed. At the sound of rapid gunfire, Leo, Glenn and Maggie bolt to their feet. Smoke then fills the room and arms pull at their bodies. With some fight still in him, Leo’s about to sock his ‘attacker’ in the nose only to feel nothing but relief when he sees its Daryl.

Through the smoke they can see Rick and Oscar as well. Once they’re outside they begin their plan taking out a few people of Woodbury along the way. They stop behind a building to take note, ducking and dodging bullets with Glenn taking the time to make sure Leo’s alright.

“Are you sure you’re okay with this?” He questions, holding Leo’s face in his hands.

Leo nods, managing to muster up his infamous grin. “I’m fine, Glenn…trust me. I’m not going to back out because of what happened. You jump, I jump.”

Glenn couldn’t help but roll his eyes. “Quoting Titanic at a time like this?”

“Hey the lines fit for real life.”

The dark haired male chuckles, kissing Leo quick on the lips before they peer around the building with Rick. “Coast is clear…” Rick mutters. “Go, go, go!” They make a run for it. Leo looks back however to see that Daryl isn’t following, remembering something Michonne told him.

His own brother was the Governor’s right hand man.

He wanted his family to be whole again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoh boy....my fingers were actually shaking as I was writing this chapter out. I know Merle probably wouldn't stoop this low, but as stated I do not like the character at all and I will continue making him unlikeable as his scenes progress. Usually against character bashing but for him it's an 'exception'. 
> 
> Any who. 
> 
> I also have some news you might find exciting: Finally got off my butt *despite other non fanfic things I need to write orz* and am starting on this sequel going on from season five to season six ;) I'm honestly amazed how many likes this fic has gotten: I was so worried this was going to turn out as garbage but after writing other chapters I'm proud of what I've written. 
> 
> Thank you all who commented/left kudos! <3


	19. Infection

The night seemed to drag on and Leo wanted nothing more than to check on everyone. That terrible feeling of dread still lingering. When morning arrived everything seemed quiet. Carol was preparing breakfast, Glenn was coming out of Rick’s cell with Judith-a name Carl picked out. “Hey little one.” Leo spoke softly, kissing Judith lightly against her forehead. “Morning oppa.”

When he kisses Glenn on the corner of his lips, he hears Brianna trying to stifile her giggling and Carol with a little smirk on her face still cooking. “Okay did I miss something here? What’s so funny?”

“Leo…do you know how you really use the word ‘oppa’?” Brianna asked. Glenn was biting down on his lip, trying not to join in on the laughter seeing Leo’s rather adorable oblivious look.

“Yeah. Glenn told me it’s what guys use to address one another.”

“Actually…” Brianna trailed off, motioning Leo to bend down so she could whisper in his ear who really used the term more.

At first there was nothing but silence from Leo, until he shoots Glenn a rather haughty look. “Korean GIRLS use that term more so than guys?! Are you implying that I’m the female in our relationship?”

“It was cute though hearing you say it!” Glenn retorted, bursting out in laughter with Carol and Brianna.

“….Next time we’re surrounded by walkers I’m leaving you to fend for yourself.”

“Oh c’mon. I was only-.”

He was about to finish his sentence when a shrill scream echoed around the prison and shouts from cell block D. Glenn had Brianna hold Judith in her arms, quickly rushing out of the cell with Leo not far behind.

Upon arriving in the cell it was mass hysteria. Blood lay in puddles as people ran around, trying to avoid walkers. Leo and Glenn moved further into the cell. As they had, they noticed the young girl Lizzie pressed against the wall, a walker just feet away from her with tears stinging her eyes.

Taking out his machete, Leo lodges it in the back of the walker’s neck watching it fall to its knees going for the brain next. Rick, Daryl and Michonne came in shortly after, restoring peace to the panicked folks.

Things were finally cooled off once the walkers were defeated. Leo breaths out a sigh of relief. Only this walker he killed looked familiar…

His eyes meet with Rick’s. “…The first one,” he all but said, pushing his way through. “We need to get Hershel. Now.” He then comes to a halt at the entrance and exits the block. Glenn following him soon after.

“How could Patrick turn though? There were no bite marks on him…” Leo muttered.

“Can’t be an airborne thing like the flu can it?” Glenn asked.

That’s when they froze. All the blood drains from Leo’s face…Judith.

**~////~**

"Looks like he died of the flu.” Dr. S from Woodbury spoke after kneeling beside the teenager’s body. Hershel nodded in agreement.

“How’d he get the flu in one day though?” Leo commented, all eyes on him.

“Food, water, air even…”

Glenn glanced down looking back into Leo’s eyes. “Makes sense…”

“Charlie was a sleepwalker,” Leo pointed out. “He wasn’t bit but he locked himself in at night. He had to have had the flu when we turned.”

Dr. S nodded in agreement at his statement.

"One of the pigs died a couple of days ago, she was one of the pigs we found in the woods.” Rick spoke up next.

Leo then asked the question he knew everyone else must be wondering. “So does that mean we’re all infected now? Every one of us?”

"Most likely" Dr. S concluded "Best if we try to stay away from those not exposed.”

Leo, Rick and Glenn all look at one another…Carl. Brianna and Judith.

The two left the cell block in search of the girl as Rick does for his children. When they turn a corner, they see Brianna helping Maggie hold an injured Michonne. Brianna made sure Maggie had hold of her before running to see Leo and Glenn.

“Bri no!” They both hollered, stopping the shocked girl in her tracks.

Glenn glanced at the trio. “There was an issue in cell block D. Some people got sick…turned into walkers. Think you know what happened next.”

“Everyone that was inside could be infected now…” Leo bit the inside of his cheek.”

“Leo…” Brianna whispered. “Glenn…”

“We’ll be fine. Rick is to…I mean dad.” He corrects himself, giving a light grin remembering how Rick told him it was alright for him to use ‘dad’ instead. “Just…have to be careful now is all. Can’t let ya…or Carl or Jude…” His voice cracked. “We just can’t take the chance.”

Maggie stared at the two. Brianna was their lives. Their whole world. Like Hershel and Beth were to her. “I’ll watch out for her. You have my word.”

“Thank you.”

Leo wipes his eyes, taking off with Glenn down the hall away from the scene. Unable to bear watching Maggie and Michonne having to stop Brianna from running after them, hearing her call out their names.

“Leo!”

He halted in his tracks hearing Sasha call out to him, walking towards the woman standing by the fence. “The herd’s getting bigger…” Glenn commented.

Sasha nodded with a grim expression. “These are probably why.” She nodded to what looked like dead rat carcasses.

“Who the fuck would…” At that moment, a certain little ‘Psycho Girl’ as he often referred her as entered his mind sprinting off with Sasha and Glenn calling out his name.

“Wait Leo-.”

**~///~**

Leo rushed in the cell block with Glenn hot on his heels. “Leo wait. I’m sure she didn’t.”

“She damn well did I know it!”

Daryl was still moving the dead when he heard them. Leo paced up and down the cell block. “Where the hell is she?”

“Who?”

Daryl shot him a confused expression, watching as Sasha finally caught up breathing heavily. “That psycho.”

When no response was given he finally snapped out. “For God’s sake man! Do I have to spell it for you? Where. Is. LIZZIE?”

Daryl looked to Sasha or Glenn for more help. “We found some dead rats outside…Leo thinks Lizzie did so to attract more of the walkers.” Sasha replies. Having no idea who this child was. She was just as lost as Daryl.

“She’s just a little girl Leo.” Glenn tried.

“Carl, Brianna and Judith are children. She’s…She’s whacko. Something doesn’t sit right about her.” Leo was out of the cell before Daryl or Glenn could hold him back. Nothing was going to stop him from finding Lizzie: He was not going to let a female tiny version of Shane ruin this group again.

“LEO ROSS!” Glenn screamed.

“You can’t stop me Glenn. I’m not going to let her turn into another Shane!”

Sasha walked beside Glenn. “Don’t worry: I promise I won’t let him kill anybody.” She spoke with an assuring grin.

“Thank you.” Glenn breathed out, wiping his forehead holding a hand over his chest muttering something about how Leo was honestly going to kill him with a stroke one of these days.

**~////~**

Sasha quickly follows Leo back outside. He was making his way towards the fence where Carol could be seen talking with Mika and Lizzie. She could practically feel the dark aura surrounding his entire body, sighing wearily. Fortunately, he notices Maggie trying to hold off a herd of walkers behind the fence growling.

“Damn it. I’ll deal with the psycho brat later.” He huffed out. Sasha was more than relieved knowing she wouldn’t have to stop him from killing someone-at least this way he can take his anger out on the walkers rather than another human.

She quickly joined them soon after. Bringing down walker after walker.

“We can’t keep it up just by ourselves.” Leo muttered out, stabbing a male walker in the eye with his machete. He looks up however seeing a flash of someone.

Rick.

“Dad!” He called out, waving his arms to get Rick’s attention. “We could use more help.”

Rick turned and shouted something at someone Leo couldn’t see. In a matter of moments Daryl and Glenn appeared, the trio of men making their way down the fence line.

**~///~**

The following day Leo wasn’t feeling the greatest. He refused to believe it was due to the ‘sickness’, he wouldn’t allow himself to think that way. Yet fatigue took a hard toll on his body. If he laid down even for a moment, Glenn would be all over him. Constantly hovering. He wouldn’t and couldn’t allow that to happen.

Outside he and Glenn continued taking out more and more of the walkers, Leo overcoming with a coughing fit now and then. They looked at one another, fear and concern emitting off. Just that one look they shared and they knew they had it.

Leo could see Maggie had frozen in her movements. Stunned. Tears in her eyes, she moved forward only to be stopped. “No…” Glenn began, doubling over in another coughing spell.

“Maggie please,” Leo begged, his voice cracking due to all the coughing he’d been through. “You can’t say a word to dad, Carl or Brianna. Don’t do it Mag.”

“They deserve to know.” She choked out.

“And they can’t. They need to be focused…Mags come on. Please.”

Maggie looked back and forth between the most important people in her life. This wasn’t just a mere flu where you’ll be better up to a few days or after a week…it was a disease that would take your life. Tendrils of death coiling around your body until you draw your last breath.

"What do I tell them then when they ask about you….and you know they will,”

Leo and Glenn shared a look, nodding slowly before Leo spoke softly. “Just tell them I went out hunting…for the Governor. That’s all you need to say.” Soon after he was down on his knees coughing again, feeling a hand on his back knowing it was Glenn.

“You promise. Right?” Glenn asked her.

The farmer’s daughter looked on. If anything happened to either of them there’s no telling what she would do. “I’ll do it. For as long as I can.” Her voice wavered.

**~////~**

They resided now in cell block B aka Death Row. Where the whole disease started. Glenn’s back was against the wall with Leo in front in between his legs, arms wrapped around his waist. “Rick’ll find out sooner or later you know.” Glenn muttered, his chin resting on top of Leo’s head.

“I know that. He’s not naïve…he knows I don’t go hunting.” Leo paused to hold a hand over his mouth, making an attempt to silence his coughing. “He needs to be focused.”

As the evening wore on Rick and Daryl finished up in block D and headed out to the courtyard, seeing Maggie and Sasha going up the hill. Maggie staying a few feet behind the other girl. “Where’s Leo at?” Rick called out. “Thought he and Glenn would be down here.”

"He said something about hunting… not really sure.” Sasha responded after seeing Maggie looking like a deer caught in her headlights.

“Something’s not right. He’s been weird lately…You don’t think he’s imagining things again?” Daryl asked.

Rick looked at the two women. They were hiding something. “Where’s my boy at?”

"Rick…Rick you have to understand…" Maggie started getting nervous backing up a few paces. Sasha stepping in between.

“Where is my son?” He asked through hissed teeth.

“He went after the Governor.” Maggie finally stated. “He didn’t want to tell anyone. Glenn doesn’t even know.”

She knew Rick was a smart man. He wasn’t buying that bullshit of a lie, but much to the women’s relief he nods his head slowly. “If he’s not back by midnight. I want the truth. He’s my kid…I should have the right to know.”

Maggie blinked at him in surprise. She had never heard Rick call Leo his son before. The protectiveness towards Leo was clearly there since their stay on the farm. Although they were not related by blood, they were very much in fact a family. All of them were.

**~////~**

“Damn this really bites.” Leo sighed out, burying his face in his legs. “I don’t feel anything at all…do you?”

“Not really…just achy I guess. Dizzy to…looks like there’s two of you right now.”

“Just what you’ve been dreaming of right?”

Glenn rolled his eyes at his sarcastic question. He looked out further in the cells, seeing people coughing. Gasping for air. He leaned back, placing it against the cooled wall.

Daryl was pacing back and forth in the guard tower. Something wasn’t right. Leo wasn’t the type of guy to go all half-cocked out there on his own. It didn’t make any sense. Plus, there’s no way Glenn would go for that. He’d be going along with him.

As soon as it struck midnight he stopped his pacing hearing footsteps behind. Didn’t have to turn around to know it was Rick and Maggie. “Where. Are they?” Rick asked, making an attempt to not lose his temper.

“….He’s sick. He and Glenn, they both have the virus…it started.” She was rambling. Shaken no doubt.

Daryl looked at Rick seeing sadness in his brown eyes. “Leo…” He whispered.

“I’m sure ‘ell be fine,” Daryl tried. “He’s a tough kid.”

“I gotta see him.”

**~////~**

Glenn had passed out beside Leo yet the other was wide awake. Unable to sleep with too many thoughts floating here or there…it was maddening in a way. “Is this what hell is like?” He whispered to no one. “Did we deserve this? Is this our punishment?” Punishment for what though? What could they have possibly done to deserve this?

_“It’s not an easy world Leo...”_

Leo’s head snapped up. _“Hey kid.”_ Lori speaks out softly. She’s wearing a beautiful white dress. Her face is not deathly pale like it was the last he saw her…an angel is the only word he can possibly describe.

Lori gently took him by the hand, walking him out slowly and quietly through the prison. She led him into another room, pointing to where Lizzie was sound asleep. A child of innocence on the outside, yet a monster on the inside. Corrupted. Lori knew something by the look on her face as she whispers in his ear.

His eyes widen.

**~////~**

Glenn awoke to morning sunlight shimmering through the window, creating a warm light around the cold room. Sitting up in bed, he’s surprised to not find Leo beside him tilting his head looking around. Once inside he sees Daryl on the other. When Daryl sees the other, his heart stops at the sight of the Korean man. “Where is he Glenn?”

Glenn shook his head. “I don’t know…he wasn’t here when I woke up.” He makes a move to step forward but is halted by yet another coughing fit, cold sweat running down his face.

“You’re in no shape to find ‘im. I’m heading over to the veterinary hospital for Hershel…if Leo shows up, let me know. Don’t you two die on me…”

“Same to you.”

Leo was perched atop of Cell Block D with his feet swinging off the edge. Lori was on his right, Andrea, Amy and even Merle and Jacqui on his left. “…We’re gonna die. Aren’t we?” He murmured.

Lori put an arm around his shoulder, kissing the top of his head. “No baby…not yet.”

“If I’m not going to die then why are you here?”

He made his way down from the rooftop just in time to see Daryl close the trunk of the car. Michonne was looking at something intently causing him to turn around. Leo was walking towards him, Lori, Ron, Sophia and Merle behind.

“Hey Daryl.” He called out.

Daryl was in front of him before he knew it. Lightly ruffling the other’s hair in a way an older brother would to his little brother. He was already exposed so infection didn’t frighten or scare him. Seeing the state his young friend was in, he had to blink his eyes of a familiar wetness forming.

Leo motioned for him to whisper in his ear. Michonne was a few feet away so she could not hear what they were discussing. When Leo pulls away, he nods at the tracker. “Make it back safe…won’t you?”

“I will. Just get some rest little brother…”

**~////~**

Leo made his way back to Cell Block A to see Hershel walking around. As he entered the old man stared in which Leo grins softly. “Thought some good ‘ol fresh air would help.”

After being led into his cell Sasha was becoming ill. Her and Glenn were helping another man try to breathe. Leo couldn’t help but glance at Jacqui now beside him, wondering if he’d make it. When she shakes her head slowly that’s all he needed to know.

He later joined Hershel on his checks. The one cell held Mr. Jacobson, blood trickling out of his eyes.

“What are you doing?” Came Lizzie’s quiet voice as they carefully put the man on the gurney.

“We’re just bringing him to a quieter place.” Leo told her.

He kneels in front of her. “Just go in the cell Glenn and I share alright?” Reaching in his satchel he took out a book for her to read. “Read this in the meantime.”

“I won’t finish it. It’ll get too dark.”

“Then read until it does.”

The girl flashes him a warm smile, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug surprising him greatly. When he watches her leave with his book he shakes his head. Maybe he was wrong about her…maybe she wasn’t a threat like Glenn and Daryl tried telling him earlier.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just saw last Sunday's episode: I almost screamed out of shock at certain things that happened my goodness ;-; *but it gave me a TON of ideas that are already written out and ready to be updated* I hope this has been going at a decent pace by the way: I tend to rush things or skip over fillers just to get to the main plots in my stories a lot


	20. Family

_“You didn’t have to do that.” Lizzie said with tears in her eyes at the now dead walker Mr. Jacobson. “He was listening to me.”_

_“Lizzie for God’s sake,” Leo tried to reason with the girl, cleaning walker blood off of his machete. “He’s not a damn dog. He was trying to eat you. They aren’t…they aren’t people. Not anymore.” Before he could react, she was on him. Knife almost digging into his throat until he pushed her wrist away from his neck…having a surprising amount of strength for a twelve year old girl._

_Lizzie cried out in pain as his knife went lower into her side. Blood pooling around her wound as she collapses to the ground. Tears streaming down her face trying to stop the bleeding, her head lowered as Leo pulls his gun. Pointing it at her forehead._

_“They aren’t different. They’re dead.” Finally pulling the trigger._

Light brown eyes flash open early the next morning. Blood stained his hands from the night prior…Lizzie’s blood. It stained the sink in his, Glenn’s and Brianna’s cell resulting in the water turning to a crimson. He had some regret for what he did perhaps; but it needed to be done. If anything, for Leo, this was a wake-up call for him.

Choices had to be made. Rick’s words were the truth.

After washing his face Leo walked out of the cell, tucking his pistol in his pocket seeing Glenn down stairs at on one of the table tops reading a book. Brianna was with Carol and Mika. In a minute, he feels Glenn wrap his arms around his neck whispering in his ear.

“I’m glad you’re alright…”

Leo chuckles softly pressing a kiss on the side of his head. “Nothing can kill us remember? I have too much to live for…”

Glenn pulled away, looking around in case they had any eavesdroppers before leaning in and closing the distance. It was brief yet with so much love all the same. When they pull apart, they press their foreheads lightly against the other. “We’ll never leave each other right?”

“Not in a million years Rhee.”

Leo lifted his head pressing his lips to his. The response was instant. Both found themselves on the lower bunk, Leo on top with Glenn holding his hips. Their lips moving in perfect sync, Leo unbuttoning his shirt shuddering with delight as Glenn works at his. Before either could go further, the sound of Rick clearing his throat halted them instantly.

There he stood in the cell entryway. Judith in his arms, arching a brow. “Uh....dad. Hey.” Leo laughed sheepishly, quickly prying himself away from Glenn who fumbled to re-button his shirt.

Glenn takes Judith in his arms when the baby reaches for him, grinning softly at Rick before leaving the room. “God I love him.” He whispers to Judith-referring to Leo.

Rick watches as Leo slides his legs to his chin. “….I know why you’re here. She…Lizzie was more than a ‘disturbed child’ dad. She thought the walkers were her friends…she freaked out when I killed one trying to bite her. She wanted to BE one of them. She asked me…begged me,” Leo paused for a minute or so before continuing again. “She wouldn’t let it go.

I couldn’t leave her there. Not with Brianna, Carl…God forbid if she got ahold of Judith. I know you must hate me but she was too unpredictable.”

Rick stared at his son and realized how alike they truly were. He may not be his kid but he had Rick’s heart. “You did it to protect your family. Some people can handle this world. Have a stable mind…Lizzie couldn’t. I think you helped her in a way to…”

“Just never thought I’d sink low enough to kill a child.” Leo muttered.

Rick ruffled the top of his head. “Go and see if they need help out there.”

Leo gave a nod, about to walk out the cell when Rick called to him.

“By the way…next time be a little more ‘discreet’ with Glenn. Alright? Don’t just do that out in the open where someone could walk in.”

His face turned red instantly at a grinning Rick’s words quickly leaving the cell block. As soon as he did he could see Daryl leaning against the wall, both giving a nod of acknowledgement kissing Judith on the top of her head when he finally spotted her and Glenn.

Daryl was okay with what they had going on unlike Merle. He honestly didn’t give a shit what gender of people were in love. It was their business. “God just kiss each other already. Y’all are acting like we’re in high school: Not like we don’t know about ya.” He called out heading back to the cell block door.

Glenn’s face flushed and Leo merely laughed at Daryl’s remark, planting a kiss on Glenn’s lips. “Later Glenn. I’ll be back.”

**~////~**

He was helping Michonne load walker bodies onto the farm trailer. Gotten used to the stench of decomposed flesh through the years since the apocalypse began. “Heading into the woods to burn ‘em. Wanna tag along?” The woman asked him.

“Sure thing. Hey maybe I can try bagging a deer while we’re at it.” Leo turned spotting a familiar cowboy hat and called out to him. “Yo Woody! Going out with Michonne to burn some walkers: Let dad and Glenn know alright?”

“We will!” Brianna whom was with Carl called back, smirking at the Toy Story reference.

“Yeah, yeah. Nice Toy Story reference!”

He chuckled at Carl’s sarcastic retort, climbing in the passenger’s side with Michonne driving. Once they returned, the presence of the Governor caused Leo to freeze in his tracks. His gun raised. Pointed at Hershel. Leo looked at Michonne from the corner of his eye, he wouldn’t take the chance of doing anything rash. Not with Hershel on the line. They slowly lowered their weapons. A smirk playing across the Governor’s lips. “Let’s go for a little ride…shall we?”

**~///~**

Glenn was at the picnic table with Carl and Brianna. His leg bouncing up and down having not heard from Leo nor Michonne since they left. “Shouldn’t they be back by now?”

Brianna smiled at him. “They should be back soon. Big bro can handle himself, plus he’s with Michonne.” Or ‘Ninja Lady’ as she liked referring the woman as. Michonne was content with the nickname.

“Guess that’s true.” He mumbled, hands clasped under his chin looking back at the woods. Dread pooling around his body.

**~////~**

Leo, Michonne and Hershel were waiting by the RV for the Governor to return. Michonne noted Leo looked genuinely pissed off on the inside and out. Hating himself for not truly searching the sick man out.

“He will meet his death,” Leo muttered out, causing Michonne and Hershel to look at him. “The Governor. Although we may end up broken on the road…but he won’t last. He’ll be punished for all that he’s done to everyone.”

Hershel opened his mouth to speak when the most hated man on Earth walked in. He slammed the door shut behind, looking at each of the trio. “It’s been a long day. You should eat.” He tossed what looked to be a granola bar in Hershel’s lap.

"You want the prison is that right? For you and your family, your people?.”

Leo and Michonne look at one another. Did he really think he could reason with a man like this?

The Governor looked up at Hershel. "I want the prison yes; I have some important people I want to protect. I have a family now…a little girl.”

Hershel smiles at this. "Family is an important thing to have especially in this world…how can you displace one family in your want to protect another….we could all live together; Rick is a changed man, he'll see reason.”

“You’re a wise man Hershel,” the Governor spoke. “But no…it won’t work.” He then turns his back on Hershel heading for the door.

“How can you look at me; Father to father. And tell me you’re going to kill my sons and daughters to save yours?”

“….Simple,” The Governor said, clenching his hand on the latch of the RV’s door. “Yours aren’t mine.”

When he left, Leo looked at Hershel then at Michonne. Anger and fear graced the woman’s eyes. _I won’t let anything happen to these people…I won’t._

**~////~**

Glenn was caring for Judith again while Carol, Beth and Maggie prepared lunch for everyone. When the child was done feeding, Carl sat at the table flipping through a comic book staring at Glenn with curiosity. Brianna was with Mika now seeing that the girl had been terribly lonely after her sister’s unfortunate fate.

“So…how did you and Leo make it official?”

“You know I still wonder myself. Why the interest?”

Carl shrugged one shoulder. “Well, Leo was still going through his shyness and all that…he wouldn’t open up to anybody yet you somehow broke through with him. How’d you do it?”

He watched as Glenn grinned a little at the memory of their first meeting. “I started taking him out on my runs, thought maybe that would help if he started hanging around someone he knew he could trust. The more he did, that’s when I started to know a bit about his, well thing with talking to new people and in front of large groups.

He told me I was the only person he’d ever admitted his ‘problem’…well aside from his family. Gave me a good feeling for some odd reason.

Then when we were at the Greene farm, well, you were there when we first kissed…technically our first kiss.”

“You KISSED before?” Carl asked with wide eyes. “When?!”

“It was just a peck at first. It was a ‘thank you’ for talking him out of staying behind at the CDC building.” A shudder ran down his spine at that memory, a lump forming in his throat. “I don’t know what I’d do if he…and what happened with him and the Governor…”

Rick and Daryl listened with great approval making their way towards the group. Just hearing what Glenn had said, they knew he was right for Rick’s son and Daryl’s younger brother. Lori would secretly tell him how she just knew they’d get together somehow. She’d be happy with how much they’ve progressed.

Before Carl could say anymore to Glenn…the prison shakes and shutters. “What the hell is that?!” Rick hollered out.

Everyone ran out into the fields. Sasha, Tyrese and Bob followed shortly after. Sitting in the lot was a large tank with numerous trucks, cars, people…and the Governor himself. Rick and Glenn grip the fence, the Governor staring them down.

"I don't make decisions anymore…we have a council now…they run this place.”

The Governor smiles, their gazes focused on the man opening the door of the RV. "Okay then" the Governor spoke out "is Herschel on the council…"

Beth and Maggie grip the fence, tears forming as their father is kneeled before the Governor. Michonne was pulled out next, dropped on her knees beside Hershel. And with an even wider smile on his face does he call out Leo’s name. “Or what about little Leo Ross? Is he part of your council to?”

Glenn’s heart just drops when a struggling Leo is dragged, forced to kneel beside a furious Michonne. He can’t help it. Tears roll down his face seeing Brianna with the same expression. “Big brother…” she whispered.

As soon as Rick reaches the bottom he looks down the line of his family members. "You you in the ponytails. Is this what you want? Is this what any one of you want?" He heard the Governor call out to a girl and a man beside her.

"What we want is what you got. Period. Time for you to leave, asshole." The man yelled out, causing the Governor to smirk.

Rick wasn’t going to let this man rile him up. Whispering the same to Glenn who nodded numbly.

“Listen Rick I come with a tank, and I'm letting you just walk away…I say you have about three, four hours of light left.” The Governor called, becoming fed up with Rick’s lack of understanding.

Rick simply shook his head "We have children some of them sick….we're not leaving.”

The Governor clenches his jaw. Slowly, he walks behind Leo: Putting his hand under his jaw placing his sword against his throat. Tears pool in the back of his eyes as Leo looked pleadingly at Rick. “Do something…” He mouthed out. Lips quivering.

"Look, I've fought him before. And after, we took in his old friends. They've become leaders in what we have here. Now you put down your weapons, walk through those gates... you're one of us." Rick began looking around the group "We let go of all of it, and nobody dies. Everyone who's alive right now. Everyone's who's made it this far. We've all done the worst kinds of things just to stay alive. But we can still come back. We're not too far gone. We get to come back. I know... we all can change."

Hershel smiles at the man’s words. “I know it can.”

It were as if the Governor was drunk the way he backed away from Leo, tears streaming down the other’s face. Locking his eyes with Glenn’s. He watches as the man looked between his sword and Rick. “…Liar.” He whispered.

The sword was brought down on Hershel’s neck.


	21. Lost

The world stopped. Leo couldn’t move. Frozen. All he knew was that his hands were free and he was kneeling down beside Hershel’s body, frantically putting pressure on his bleeding neck bloodying his hands. “Damn it…God damn it! Tell me what to do…Hershel tell me what to do!”

Hershel weakly clasps a hand around Leo’s, opening and closing his mouth trying to speak but he’s choking on his own blood. Footsteps sound behind him. Whipping his head around, Leo’s eyes widen to see the Governor drawing out Michonne’s sword: Spider crawling away as he’s about to finish the task of beheading Hershel.

In a quick movement the Governor grabs him by the ankle, dragging him back forcing him to watch his gruesome task. Everyone watched as the sword was brought down.

Glenn hears Rick, Leo, Maggie and Beth all holler ‘NO!’ as an all-out warfare began.

Everyone ran in different directions. Maggie brought Beth to a bus telling her to get ready to drive, rushing off trying to find Glenn and Leo.

Michonne had appeared in time to see Leo plunge a sword through the Governor’s back after he and Rick were in a massive brawl landing blow after blow, watching as he helped his father to his feet. “Glenn…” he murmured. “I have to find him…”

“Leo.” Michonne called out.

He looked up hearing the woman call his name but he didn’t go over to her or Rick. Right now, the only thought on his mind was searching for Glenn. Glenn and Maggie or Beth. Any of them. He made it to the courtyard where rapid gunfire was all around. It was chaos. Just pure hell on Earth.

When he turned a corner he sees Rick holding onto Carl. Tears prickle in his eyes. “Dad…Carl…”

Both men turned. Carl drops his gun, burying his face into Leo’s shirt. “Judith…” he choked out.

Leo’s gaze travel to the bloodied carrier, shaking his head. “She’s not dead…”

“Leo…”

“She AIN’T dead. Nor is Brianna…”

Glenn’s voice suddenly called out to him and he whirls around. Something happens that results in Leo and Glenn blown away from Rick and Carl, coughing and spluttering out dirt and smoke filling their mouth. “Rick?! Carl?!” Leo hollered, feeling Glenn help him up telling him to run. Just run anywhere out of the area.

**~////~**

Leo and Glenn were running for what felt to be hours. The sun setting, resulting in the two eventually having to find shelter and fast. The house they eventually stumbled across was a mansion out in the woods. Windows boarded. Door locked (Glenn was fortunate Leo had known how to pick locks).

They were going to have to stay here for the night until morning.

“Looks pretty beat up don’t it?” Glenn commented, Leo couldn’t help but notice the limp in his walk shaking his head. “…What?”

“Your leg. What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Don’t lie to me Rhee.”

Within some minutes later, Leo ended up having to clean up a bullet wound on Glenn’s calf. Wrapping it carefully in gauze to stop the bleeding. Leo told him to sit for a while, to rest while he went and scoured the area. He went inside a master bathroom, pulling open the shower curtains in case anyone or walkers were in there.

None.

He did a quick recon in each of the five bedrooms, kicking at the bed’s underside just to be sure. The only time he shouted ‘Jesus Christ!’ was when a raccoon came scurrying out from under one bed nearly giving him a heart attack.

“Are you alright?! What’s wrong?!”

“I-I’m fine Glenn! Just a raccoon is all…damn. Think they really are furry burglars or something.” He softly spoke, chuckling wearily descending from the spiral stair case.

For food wise Leo managed to find a couple cans that were left behind: One of them was cat food resulting in them looking at one another with raised eyebrows. “…Well its food right?” Glenn shrugged.

**~////~**

They were still rinsing their mouth out even after hours later. “Ugh! Good God that was…” Glenn shuddered earning a small laugh from Leo.

“At least our coats will be nice and shiny.”

Once their ‘dinner’ had ended, they crawled onto one of the beds. Leo was more comfortable stripping down in front of Glenn now the more they were with each other. He noticed Leo had a few scars of his own. “…how’d you get that?” Glenn asked, nodding to the one on Leo’s side.

“Huh? Oh that. Uh…Just a little mishap at my school. I was thirteen-fourteen I think…Some girl I pissed off kinda sent her boyfriend and his goons on me. Pushed me into a pile of wood: That’s when they jumped and started pounding me. Couldn’t really fight back then so I just laid there, covered my head and took it.

When my side started bleeding…that’s when they freaked out. Four of them ran off when a nail punctured my skin but one of them stayed behind rushing me to a hospital after calling my parents up.”

A small smile crossed his face, remembering the one guy who actually stayed with him to make sure he was alright. Leo laid down beside him. On his stomach, tucking his arms under his pillow. He was out within thirteen minutes.

**~////~**

They decided to leave the mansion early the next morning as planned. Glenn raises a brow when he sees Leo writing a note on the marble table. “What’re you doing?”

“Writing a note…thanking the people who lived here, in case they ever return for leaving supplies behind.” Leo simply answered. Once that was done he left the doors unlocked for any other travelers in the area. He shared a quick kiss with Glenn and they carried on.

**~////~**

Leo and Glenn had been walking all day, non-stop. The sun beating down on the back of their necks, savoring every bit of water they had and taking minimal bites out of a granola bar Glenn found in the cupboard. Just as they were about to figure out another plan, that was when Leo spotted it.

**“SANCTUARAY FOR ALL COMMUNITY. FOR ALL THOSE THAT ARRIVE SURVIVE.”**

They share a look with one another before spotting a map that was pinned underneath the sign. It was an old railroad map that had all routes highlighted. In the middle of the black star drawn one name could be seen

**TERMINUS**

“….What’d you think?” Leo whispered, gripping Glenn’s hand. His eyes lit up with hope.

“Don’t think it would hurt to check it out. Let’s go.”

Leo had agreed to take the first watch after setting up camp again. The fire crackling softly before them poking at it now and then with a stick. “…Do you remember when we first met?” Glenn asked suddenly.

A smile crossed Leo’s face as he nodded. “Yeah. I do.”

_Glenn could see Merle was giving the new guy Leo a difficult time…again. His eyebrows furrowed seeing Daryl’s older brother actually push him around, telling him to get a move on with the fire that he kept dropping the sticks from his shaking arms. “I-I’m trying,” Leo stuttered out. “If you would stop shoving I would have gotten the fire going by now.”_

_“Ohhhh. You’ve gotta lot of nerve talkin back to me don’t ya faggot?” Merle spoke in his southern drawl._

_“C’mon Merle,” Jacqui spoke up, placing a hand on her hip. “Give the kid a break will ya? You’ve been on his ass since he first got here.”_

_“I wasn’t talking to you now was I?” Merle spat out. “And I’m not taking no advice from a nigger as yourself.”_

_The dark haired woman flinched at the nickname but she did not respond, having to hold T-Dog back however then the man tried jumping on Merle. When Merle pushes Leo on his knees again, the firewood tumbling out of his arms that’s when he had enough. “God you can’t do anything right can ya?” Glenn remembers hearing Merle chastise Leo, kneeling down beside him._

_“Hey. You alright?”_

_Leo merely nodded slowly, watching as Merle was finally earshot away narrowing his eyes. “…I hate him.” He muttered._

_Glenn laughed softly at his remark, helping him pick up the wood and make the fire. “Think everyone feels that way about him…I’m Glenn by the way. What’s your name again?”_

_“Leo…Leo Ross.”_

_“Merle’s wrong by the way. You’re not useless.”_

_With that, he gave a shocked Leo a wink after helping him stand back up walking back over to Alec and Rhee: The couple Leo had been traveling with and their kids. ‘So that was Leo’…he thought, glancing up at Lori when he made his way to her. “Hey can you tell me about him?”_

_“Leo?” Rhee asked, smiling. “Well we don’t know much about him honestly…”_

_“He’s awesome!” Six year old Ron chimed in. “We were cornered by walkers when he shows up and stabbed each of them in the back of the head when Riley was too hurt to do anything._

_The older sibling grinned, nodding in approval. “You’ll be surprised what a badass he can be. Probably close to that Daryl Dixon I’d say.” Glenn laughed softly at that, listening to anything they told him about Leo. A boy he did not know would make his way into his heart…_

“…You sure this Terminus place will be a good haven?” Leo couldn’t help but question, scooting closer to Glenn for more warmth. Letting him run his fingers through his hair. Remembering all those times they thought they were safe: From that campground, to the CDC, the prison…

“It’d be our best chance at finding Rick and the others. I’m sure if we saw the signs so did they.” Glenn nodded.

“We will find them. Right?”

Glenn glanced away for a moment, staring at the fire. “…We have to.”

 


	22. No Sanctuary

Glenn and Leo found themselves meeting up with Rick and the others. As the early morning turns to afternoon they came behind Terminus: Rick and Daryl leading the front. “So are you going to ask him?” Glenn shifted his gaze from the back of Leo’s head, looking down at Carl.

The two were walking in time together. Sync. He looked back at Michonne and Leo, both mumbling quiet words to one another. “I want to…maybe when we’re in Terminus or after. Not sure.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well there’s no way he’ll deny it.”

Glenn laughs softly at his remark, nodding. “I hope so. I hope so…” He whispered.

Michonne turns away from Leo for a brief moment to look at Glenn and the kids. Then focused on the male to her left. Leo had grown to become like a little brother to her, she was only making sure this was something they wanted to. She’d already lost her own husband, child and brother…she didn’t want to see someone else go through the pain she had gone through.

“You really love him don’t you?” Michonne asked Leo. A smile playing across her face when he nodded slowly.

“Yeah…You think he’ll-?”

“There’s no way he’ll turn you down. I see it in both of your eyes. I just wasn’t sure, if…you could handle it. This world is different now. You never know when the person you’re standing next to will be alive the next day,” she whispered. Leo listening intently. “But. I can see you already know that.

You’ve made it this far with each other. You can go even further. Carl and Brianna are your world…you’re Glenn’s.”

Leo smiled softly, about to reply when Rick’s voice caused him to lift his head up. "We circle around….see what were truly up against, want to see them before they see us.”

They all gave a nod of understanding. Glenn pulled Leo off to the side. Once they were a bit away, Leo placed a hand on Glenn’s shoulder. “Are you alright?”

Glenn smiled, nodding. “I’m fine.” With a deep breath, he slowly reaches into his pocket taking out a box causing Leo’s heart to skip a beat or two. He was then down on one knee, a small diamond ring in between his thumb and index finger. “Beth found this by the way…but that’s beside the point,” he cleared his throat. “…Leo Ross. Will you…”

He was cut off with Leo’s body crushed against his, lips pressed softly as Glenn finishes the rest of his sentence. “Marry me? Looks like the kids were right.” He mumbled with a laugh.

Glenn helps Leo back up on his feet, slowly putting the ring on. “Love you.” Leo said, his eyes meeting Glenn’s beautiful blue eyes that always took his breath away. “…We should get back. Find out what this sanctuary is all about.”

**~////~**

Michonne was next to hop the fence, passing Leo as she gently nudges his shoulder a small smile on her face while he chuckles shaking his head at the woman. “Leo?” He glanced down at Carl as he was about half way up, tilting his head to the side.

“We won’t let anything happen to you. You hear me?”

“Loud and clear soldiers.” A grin spread across his face giving them a salute with his fist over his heart in which Carl rolled his eyes at the _Attack on Titan_ reference.

“You’re such a nerd.” The boy teased.

Leo stuck his tongue out in perhaps a childish manner, yet as he places his hand on the top of the fence he heard Carl call out. “Plus you’ve got a husband now to look after.”

“Losers.” Leo called back playfully.

Once everyone was over the fence Rick looked with everyone. **"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those that Arrive Survive….Terminus those that arrive survive. Follow the tracks to the point where all lines intersect"** Rick slows his pace at the sound of a woman’s voice. Looking back at Leo, Glenn and Daryl after getting a reassuring nod from them, he found himself in a room.

"Sanctuary for all. Community for all. Those that Arrive Survive.”

Leo kept his hand securely around Glenn’s, looking at one another for a brief moment. “Hello.” His head lifted seeing his dad call out to the woman speaking through a microphone. A few people were standing in front of the table, looking at fliers and such laid about.

“I bet Albert is on perimeter patrol.”

Taking a step back, Glenn makes sure Leo and the kids were in arms reach putting his eyes on the approaching man. “I’m Gareth,” the man said giving a little wave.

Leo feels a sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach sharing a look with Glenn and Michonne. Both were thinking the same as he _Don’t lower your guard_

“It seems like you’ve been on the road for a while.”

“I’m Rick,” Leo’s father began. “This is Michonne, Glenn, Leo, Beth, Carl, Brianna and Daryl. We have-.”

Gareth smiles as he looks at each one, his eyes lingering on Leo longer than anyone in the group to make them uneasy more so with Glenn. "Hey I get it you're nervous, I was too…." Gareth stops and calls over another man named Alex.

A silent communication between him and Alex begins making Leo feel even more apprehensive by the minute. "We just need to do a quick check, then Alex will take you up front to meet Mary, we have nothing to hide but the welcome wagon is much nicer in the front….we never had anybody come in through the back before.”

“Wanted to see you before you saw us.”

Gareth flashes his eyes over to Rick "Smart...always a good quality to have in a world like this one…" Gareth pauses again "so if you don't mind putting your weapons down in front of you….you'll get them back I assure you we just have to be…smart….you understand.”

Leo saw Rick clench his jaw gripping the gun in his hand before placing it on the ground. He hesitates first but Leo eventually lowers his as do the others. “We’re not stupid…no doubt you aren’t as well.” Gareth studies him.

Alex proceeded with patting Michonne down who looked nothing more like she wanted to give the man a good uppercut before he moved on to a battered Daryl next. Glenn flashed a look over towards Gareth whose eyes were still kept on Leo.

“Okay then,” Gareth claps once making a move to grab Leo’s pistol who slowly bends down picking it back up. He had a look on his face that churned his stomach…a look of want. Desire. A look of a hunter about to trap his prey. "Alex will take you up front now…..Mary is waiting to meet you all…"

As the small group followed Alex, Leo intertwines his hands with Glenn’s feeling him run his thumb over his ring. _Protect your husband…protect your husband_

**~////~**

A woman with long brown hair in a braid could be seen, cooking various meats and such on the grill. "Mind fixing these nice people a plate; it's been awhile since they had real food…."

“Been on the road for a while have we?” Mary asked, cutting Alex off.

Rick eyes the grill then at Mary. “We have…”

Leo stopped listening in on the conversation, eyeing the numerous picnic tables set up with different groups of people about. The minute he saw a woman wearing a poncho…a familiar, downright ugly looking thing…

_It was Leo’s turn on watch that night. The evenings were gradually becoming colder and colder as he rubs his hands together, blowing into each for warmth then rubbing at his arms. Glenn was more than delighted knowing he was going to be on watch again._

_Hearing the sound of the tower door click open, just as he lifted his head up an old blue pea poncho was tossed on top of his head. “Well,” Glenn’s voice sounded from behind. “We may not be able to..you know, but I can still be with you; Daryl gave me this by the way. Said you might be cold up here tonight.”_

_Leo scowled at Daryl’s old poncho in his hands now off of his head. “I’m not wearing this. It’s flea ridden.”_

_He saw Glenn roll his eyes, dropping it over his head once again. “Hey better fleas than the flu.”_

Leo and Glenn looked at one another narrowing their eyes at the woman wearing something Daryl had and they were sure Maggie wore during the fall of the prison. Clenching his jaw, Glenn’s eyes flashed over towards a tall man wearing all too familiar riot gear…his to be exact.

“What the fuck?” He whispered, looking at Leo with just as shocked eyes.

_This…this is supposed to be a SANCTUARY a safe ‘haven’ for us. Yet I feel so uneasy…so disturbed. And is that our items from the prison we’re seeing?! It doesn’t add up…something’s not right_

Leo listens in close along with Glenn, watching Alex talk to Mary seeing something small and dangling out of Alex’s pocket.

_Rick could only grin as he listened to Glenn fumble with his words. He was trying to confess to Rick that he wanted to marry Leo, he just was horribly bad at spitting it out. “…You really love him. Don’t you?”_

_Glenn nodded, somehow scared that the man was tossing him a trick question: He was former cop after all. “More than anything. So that’s why I’d…I’d like your permission, to marry him…If you’d be alright with it…”_

_Rick stood, placing a hand on his shoulder. “You have my blessing, Glenn. But don’t you think you could have asked him sooner?”_

_A relieved laugh sounded from Glenn, more than thankful Rick approved of his and Leo’s relationship and soon to be marriage. The last thing he wanted was for anyone in the group to feel uncomfortable about the idea…he’d already talked it over with Daryl, Michonne, Hershel, Carol, Tyrese, Sasha, Bob, Maggie, Beth, Carl and Brianna. Rick merely nodded his head. “I don’t have much to give you, but take this.”_

_It was a silver and gold pocket watch placing it in Glenn’s opened hand. “Thank you…” Glenn breathed out._

It was only a matter of minutes before the plate Carl was holding it the ground. Leo had a knife pointed dangerously close to a sweating Alex’s neck. “Where’d you get that watch?” He hissed out.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on now.” Alex tried to reason.

“That watch doesn’t belong to you. It belongs to my husband.” Leo spat out, watching as the young man quickly pulled the thing out of his pocket slapping it in Leo’s opened, demanding hand giving it back to Glenn. “Now what about that poncho?”

“Maybe I can help.”

Leo whirled his head around, clenching his jaw when he sees Gareth approaching the scene. “Why not put the knife down…then we can talk.”

Glenn glanced around. “Your sniper’s on the roof,” he gestured with his head. “How good’s his aim?”

“Gareth…Do something.” Alex whimpered.

“Stop talking Alex…We got this.” Gareth told him. Gareth then turned and looked at Rick "Rick tell your people to lower their weapons…"

“After you answered his question.” Rick bluntly told him. Keeping his eyes trained on him.

Gareth let out an annoyed huff. "The poncho was off of a clothes line, the riot gear from a dead cop and the watch from a dead one…didn't think he needed it anymore.”

Leo’s eyes flashed to a situation where he had a knife held to his throat. Instead of Alex in front of him, he saw Hershel…and the Governor behind the old man. The very words echoed in his mind as he trailed the knife down lower and lower.

“Liar…” Leo mumbled before bringing the weapon down on Alex’s neck.

**~////~**

It was literally a maze of dead ends or a door that simply led inside to the building. Glenn skidded on his heel, turned and pulled Leo by the arm leading the group into a room that looked to be a garage. “Anyone notice that they’re aiming just at our feet?” He called out, feeling Glenn pull him closer and the same with Carl. “It’s like they’re trying to herd us…like sheep to the slaughter.”

Once he was out in the sun Daryl made a beeline for the fence turning to make sure everyone else was still behind. He pulled himself to a stop when others appeared, pointing his weapons at him and his family.

"Drop your weapons and no one gets hurt.”

Leo’s eyes traveled, narrowing dangerously when he sees Gareth on top of the roof smirking coyly at them from below. "Drop your weapons and no one gets hurt….NOW.” Rick was the first to drop them with a disgruntled Michonne and Daryl not far behind. Carl did the same. Then Glenn. Leo was the only one…

“Leo c’mon..Just do what he says.” Glenn whispered.

He grits his teeth, cursing Gareth to hell and back in his mind before finally lowering his pistol causing the man to smirk wider. “Atta boy. "Ring Leader….the train car to your left walk there…." Biting the inside of his cheek, Rick goes to the broken vehicle.

“Archer you’re next. Samaria…now you.”

After Daryl, Michonne tossed him the filthiest look casting a quick glance from Carl, to Beth, Leo and Glenn following after Rick and Daryl. "Stand at the door….Ring Leader, Archer, Samaria in that order.”

Gareth’s eyes flash to the four left remaining in the courtyard. Rick glares at him, anger and anxiety coursing through his body. “My children!”

Gareth looked over at Rick calling for Carl to go. He looks over at Glenn and Leo who nod, telling them to go. “Go on Carl…we’ll be fine.” Leo muttered.

“Open the door ring leader…”

“My sons…”

"I said open the door don't make me kill them now….” Gareth spoke out, eyes focused on Leo. “You know, I don’t think you two are brothers.” His eyes glinted at their intertwined hands, noting the wedding ring on Leo’s finger. The way Glenn stood in front of him.

"I see…..young love….how long you two been together….been married…..you know it doesn't matter this world ain't made for love…." He smiles cruelly. “Now Mr. Holmes, Watson. Get a move on.”

“What about-?”

“I’ll be fine.” Beth answers softly, smiling despite the fact a man in a butcher’s apron with a bat wrapped in barbed wire approaches her. “Just go..” She whispered.

Leo nodded in understanding, swallowing after he gives his sister an embrace following after Glenn inside the truck.

**~////~**

They were reunited inside with Maggie, Sasha and Bob stepping forward first along with a few new faces. “You’re here,” Rick breathes out. “You’re all here…”

Maggie caught sight of Rick’s, Leo’s and Glenn’s eyes speaking up. "They're friends of ours they helped us.”

“Well then their friends of ours to.”

“Yeah. For however long that is.” A large red headed man spoke up earning a low chuckle from Leo. Rick could see the look in his eyes gradually becoming darker…no longer that same, wide eyed innocent look from when they first met. The same look after Lizzie. The same look when they rescued him, Glenn and Maggie from the Governor.

“They’re gonna feel pretty stupid when they find out…” He all but said, Glenn grinning lightly while the red headed man arched a brow.

“Find out what?”

“…That they’re messing with the wrong people.”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh man you guys are going to love what's coming next ;3 Just finished editing the other chapters...yeah wow is all I can say. Be prepared for major feels coming up...


	23. Four Walls And A Roof

The group walked through a forest. Each one with a weapon. Each with their own thought. Leo had not felt safe at all since Terminus…since Beth’s capture. Even with Glenn beside him his anxiety was sky rocketing again. That familiar tightness in his chest he thought he was rid of still lingered.

_We should have gone back…_

Leo watched as his dad stopped; giving a low whistle. That was the signal. He took off weaving in through trees and bushes. Circling about a mile and taking out two walkers, imagining each as Gareth. Breaking through the trees after carving an X with a circle around it, a small smile manages to cross his face seeing Glenn feeding Judith her formula.

“Hey sweetie,” he whispered, laughing softly as the baby raised her arms up excitedly when she was done feeding sitting down beside his husband and baby sister. The one who saved Glenn, Tara could be seen talking with Rick.

“I heard you saved Glenn’s life…”

Tara let a small smile cross her face. “He saved mine; that’s how it works here right?”

Leo looked down at the baby in his arms, thinking of all the lives he could have saved…from Jacqui’s, to Dale’s, to Lori’s, Hershel’s… _Fail. Fail. Fail. Failed…_

When the following morning came the group moved about quickly. Carol and Daryl were in the middle of the group, Leo, Glenn and Maggie had the front he knew it was protected. Glenn was just as alert as he had been, both keeping their eyes open. When they got further, a light smirk crossed Leo’s face the minute he sees a bunch of squirrels scurrying about.

“We come in peace?” He muttered, earning a chuckle from Rick and Glenn as he helped Daryl gather dinner.

“Keep close.” Rick called out after before heading off to the side whispering to Glenn. “C’mon tighten up.” Glenn gave him a nod.

**~////~**

They encountered a soft spoken man named Gabriel. A ‘man of God’. Leo found he was a lot different than most people they’ve encountered, the guy certainly wasn’t a Merle Dixon, a Gareth or anything of the sort. The sun had set enclosing the building completely, candles were lit inside.

Leo sat in between his father and Glenn balancing Judith on his lap, the child who was holding a carrot in her chubby little hand passed it over to Leo who laughed softly pressing a kiss to the left side of her face. “Aw thanks Jude.”

“What no kiss for me?” Glenn joked, a fake look of hurt crossing his features.

“Not my fault the kid’s cuter than you.” Leo teased back, laughing when Judith hands Glenn the carrot instead as if to ‘make amends’ of the situation. The sound of someone clearing their throat soon causes all chatter to cease, eyes going over to Abraham who has his glass raised up.

"I'd like to propose a toast,” the man began causing Leo to turn away from Judith for a moment. "I look around this room and I see survivors each and every one of you has earned that title….to the survivors..”

They all repeat Abraham’s actions. All but Carol and Bob whom seem more reserved tonight.

"Is that all you want to be, wake up in the morning, fight the undead pricks, forage for food, go to sleep at night with two eyes open, rinse and repeat; cause you can do that. I mean, you got the strength….you got the skill,”

Leo could feel Judith getting fussy in his lap, reaching out for Glenn who carefully takes the child in his arms. Listening with intent to Abraham.

"The thing is, for you people, for what you can do, that's just surrender…now, we get Eugene to Washington and he will make the dead die and the living will have this world again and that is not a bad takeaway for a little road trip.”

Judith raised her head, looking at Leo and Glenn each with a wide smile on her innocent face. The minute she placed her hands on his face, Glenn smirked chuckling softly giving a light peck to the top of her head.

"…that means food, fuel, refuge, restart….however this plays out, however long it takes for the reset button to kick in, you can be safe there, safer than you've been since this whole thing started come with us…." He could see Judith being held by the couple, the child playing with the front of Leo’s shirt teething on it. "Save the world for that little one….save it for yourselves…..save it for the people out there who don't got nothing left to do except survive."

Judith began to babble as she continued chewing softly on Leo’s shirt earning a laugh from the group. “What’s that little one?”

“I think she knows what I’m about to say.”

Rick looked over at Leo who gives his father a quick nod. “She’s in. If she’s in…I’m in. We’re in.” His voice makes everyone cheer and laugh, helping Leo to his feet. “Can you two help settle her down for the night?”

“Sure thing.” Leo nodded, noting that Rick was focused on Gabriel in the back pews.

**~////~**

Judith was finally sleeping peacefully in one of the opened drawers in the room. Completing the rest of his lullaby, Leo strokes her hand until she falls asleep kissing her on the forehead smiling softly at Glenn. When they walked out, their family seemed so happy…everyone was talking and laughing.

It were as if no apocalypse had happened.

Glancing around one more time however, his eyebrows knitted together. Glenn raised a brow. “…What is it?”

“Where’s Carol, Daryl and Bob?”

 

 


	24. Coda

Leo sat as he looked at the closed door of Gabriel’s office. Carl was leaning against the wall holding Judith whom was playing with the hem of his shirt, Brianna was pacing looking at the door anxiously. Reaching for his pocket, Leo glances down at the ring Glenn had given him sliding it back on his finger.

“…I should be there with them.” He whispered to no one.

His anxiety was kicking in again. Michonne sensed this, placing a hand on his shoulder. “Leo…”

“I should be there. God why’d I let Daryl talk me into staying behind?”

“Leo calm down and look at me.”

Leo averted his gaze away from the woman, gripping his knee tight until he feels her finger under his chin lifting his face up slowly. “Remember what your dad and husband told you…this is your job. To be here. They have theirs, you have yours…”

He looked over to the kids, his eyes softening nodding slowly in eventual understanding. “I get it…” He muttered. With that, Leo thanked Michonne softly for stopping him from possibly doing something impulsive again. Sitting himself back down on the pew, taking slow, deep breaths.

“Help! Help let me in! Oh God, please help me! Leo, Carl, Brianna, Michonne! Let me in! Let me in!”

Leo looked at Michonne jumping over a pew, taking his pistol out as she grabbed a discarded ax off of the floor.

**~////~**

The church was filled with walkers after they let Father Gabriel back in. “Damn…now what’re we going to do?” Leo cursed out, sighing wearily at the shaken form of the Father beside him.

“Can’t we try and draw them back out?” Brianna piped up, her eyes wide holding onto a dagger tight in her grip. “Then take them out?”

Michonne shook her head. “Ain’t worth the risk. We try walking towards the city, we could run into Rick or Daryl there.”

“We need to leave. Now.”

With a deep breath, Leo knelt beside Gabriel looking the man in the eyes. “Are you ready sir?” He extends his hand, Gabriel looks at it before biting his lip slowly putting his in Leo’s hand. The group halted when a rumbling catches their attention. A grin as wide as the Cheshire cat’s crosses Leo’s face as a red fire truck, comes plowing through the doors.

Muting the growls and snarls of the undead.

The door opened revealing Glenn, Maggie, Abraham and the rest of their gang piling out. As soon as they saw one another, Glenn wasted no time wrapping Leo in an embrace kissing him. “Thank God you’re back.” Leo whispered.

Glenn held onto his husband tighter. “Eugene lied to us…”

Leo frowned in puzzlement, looking over at the so called ‘doctor’ who hung his head. “What? There’s no cure?”

“Where’s everyone else?”

Leo’s eyes flickered over to Maggie and smiled at the older Greene sister. “Beth’s alive. Dad and Daryl were going off to get her and Carol.”

A relieved smile flashes across her face.

Leo was in the back of the fire truck with Glenn, Tara and Maggie. He watched as trees rolled on by, nothing but a blur. His head laying on Glenn’s shoulder with the other’s cheek resting on top. Their hands intertwined in a firm grip. “So…how long have you guys known each other?” Tara asked.

“For a while.” Glenn replied, grinning down at Leo who chuckled sheepishly.

Within a matter of hours they were at the hospital Beth and Carol were held up at. The others got off leaving Glenn, Leo and Maggie behind for a while before they followed soon after. They waited and waited, for Rick and the others to emerge from the hospital doors. With every step they took, his smile grew wide at the sight of Rick and the boy Noah coming out of the building grinning at Maggie.

They were followed by the rest of their family…

Yet what they saw behind Rick, Noah and Carol however, they saw Daryl carrying Beth Greene. No one could possibly describe what they were feeling at the moment. It only took a second. One split second, for a cry of utmost pain to be released.

Maggie collapsed to her knees. Leo and Glenn on either of her side, tears cascading down her face sobbing into Leo’s shirt. They watched in slow motion movement as Daryl carried an unconscious…unmoving Beth Greene in his arms. Half of her head blown apart from a bullet.

Tears continued rolling down his face as he helps Maggie back to her feet. Still clutching his shirt, sobbing into it yet he does not mind the tears staining the fabric. He feels Glenn bury his face into his hair, wrapping his arms around pulling them and Brianna into a broken group hug.

Their sister…their beautiful Beth.

Was dead.

 

 


	25. Friend

_“Leo.”_

_Leo Ross’s head jerked up from skinning a doe he caught in the kitchen sink. He quickly washed his hands of the animal’s blood the minute he heard Glenn’s voice sound from the living room. He looked normal upon first look: Smiling even._

_“What is it? Is something wrong?” Leo asked._

_He lost his voice however as he emerges from the hallway, a pool of blood forming around Glenn’s feet…his face deformed into that of a walker’s. Chest ripped apart. “Glenn…” He choked out. Backing away as the other inched forward. “…Baby?”_

_Glenn’s eyes jerked over to Leo before he falls over in time for the other to catch him. “…Thank you.” Glenn all but whispered out_

_Thank you…_

“Hey…Hey.” He awoke to someone shaking him, sitting abruptly up, and eyes wide and alert with cold sweat running down his face. Looking to his left is Leo finally able to breathe the minute he realizes its Tara staring with a concerned expression. “Are you alright?”

“…Fine.” Leo finally breathes out, wiping the sleep and tears from his eyes. _The hell? I was crying in my sleep?_ “Just fine. Had a nightmare is all.”

“You wanna talk about it?”

“No…No I’m good.”

Making sure he was alright, Tara gives a nod of understanding going back over to her side of the camp. Once she had, Leo snuggles up closer to a still sleeping Glenn in the other’s arms that were wrapped rather secure and tight but comforting all the same around him.

**~////~**

Maggie Greene awoke to the sound of rushed words the next morning, recognizing one of them to be Glenn’s and the other Tara’s. Glenn was pacing back and forth in front of the other girl. “So you just let him go off on his own?”

“He wouldn’t listen to me. I tried to go after him but he was already gone.”

Glenn looked at the Greene woman from the corner of his eye when she asked what was going on. “Tara let Leo go off into the woods by himself.” He spat out, shaking his head. Leo was clearly not in the right state of mind to be wandering off on his own. Not with his anxiety and all that’s happened as of late…now Tyrese, Bob and Beth were gone.

Maggie’s eyes flickered back and forth between the Korean man and the girl. “…He’ll be back. I know he will.”

Leo watches steady and ready as the Walker approached him. The snarling and the growling were completely void to him…the wind around. Dale was beside on his right. “That’s it…” Dale told him. “Keep your pistol nice and easy…don’t let your guard down kid.”

He pulls the trigger.

Glenn entered the clearing with Maggie and Daryl behind him. At the sound of the gun shot, they instantly took off into the area with Daryl looking at Leo’s tracks…fearing for the worst. Yet as soon as they were out in an open field, Glenn looked on as Leo took out a female walker that was nearly inches away from grabbing him.

Leo stared motionless at the thing that fell before him, only to lift his head up hearing Maggie call out to him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, looking at the dead walker at his feet he shakes his head. “Sorry…” he whispered, imagining her as Lizzie. “I’m sorry…it had to be done.”

“Leo…” Glenn tried this time after sharing a worried look with Daryl and Maggie, gently placing a hand on his husband’s shoulder. “Leo c’mon. Let’s head back…the others are worried.”

"What's the matter sweetheart" Maggie spoke gently to Judith placing a hand on her head after they arrived back to camp.

Brianna looked up at her. Eyes sad and tired. “We think she’s hungry…and…”

“And what?”

“She wants Leo,” Carl spoke. “But he won’t take her like he used to.”

Maggie looked around the camp for the other.

“He went out hunting..”

They all heard a twig snap and looked up to see him return, holding a bucket of blueberries. “There’s not a whole lot in here…I’d make it last.” He said, handing a handful to Carl glancing down at Brianna and Judith. “If you two need a break holding her, have Glenn, Tara or Sasha take over.”

“Leo don’t you think you should-?” Maggie tried but he was gone before she could finish her sentence.

**~////~**

As the day progressed the group found themselves on a highway. Each battling their own inner thoughts and demons. The sound of a twig snapping ceased all movement, Rick pushing Carl behind, Leo and Glenn doing the same with Brianna. He slowly lowered his gun seeing as it was only Noah.

“Anything?” He questioned.

"No too dry….everything is dead or dying.”

Rick nodded in understanding. "We'll come across something soon enough.”

Glenn walked behind his husband after they volunteered to look around in case they missed anything. His eyes swept from his lover, to the forest floor to the world around him. “If you have something to say Glenn…Just say it.”

His eyes snapped back down seeing Leo kneel in front of a plant, shrugging one shoulder.

“Mint…thinking it’d be good for Judith. She needs something…”

“Leo…don’t shut us out like this. Don’t shut me out.”

“I’m not shutting anyone out.”

"You think things would have been different if you were there…..you would have just had to witness…." Glenn froze at the end, looking down when he sees Leo clench his fist.

“No. No if I was there, our friend, our SISTER would still be alive. I mean…God at least I would’ve been able to see her one last…” And that’s when he broke down. Glenn finally saw it. He saw how all the deaths were finally affecting Leo. All this time he kept them to himself and now... “I’m _tired_ Glenn…tired of all the deaths…I hate it. It’s exhausting. I-I want them back…Dale…Lori…Jacqui...hell even Shane despite the fact he went absolutely bonkers.

I just…sometimes I want to-.”

“Don’t say that!” Glenn shouted, grabbing Leo by the shoulders pulling him closer. “Don’t EVER say anything like this ever again…Please. You deserve to live just as much as we all do. You’re so important to us, to me. You can’t just give up! Beth wanted Noah to make it. He’s our last line.”

Wiping his eyes, staring down at the mint leafs in his hand. Gripping them gently. _Judith…_

Glenn was right. He couldn’t give up. Not when he’d come this far. He had to think of the others. Carl. Brianna and Judith…God he loved those kids like they were his own. Carol, Daryl, Maggie, Tara, Abraham…his new companions/family.

He’d thought about this all the while they walked back to the group, finding them looking down at three jugs of water sitting in the middle of the road with a note taped to each one.

_From a friend_

“It could be from a friend.”

Leo’s eyes lingered on Eugene. Shaking his head. “We have no friends.” He murmured. “Nobody’s this friendly. Not anymore…”

A loud clap of thunder was then heard. It only took a second before rain washes over the group after the skies open up, bathing them in rain water. Panicked Leo’s hand flew down to his ripped jeans feeling moisture inside of them. “There’s a barn over there!” He called over the howling wind and roaring thunder.

**~////~**

Rick looked down at the flames of a small fire they managed to build inside the barn. It was surprisingly clean and not rat infested like Leo had worried for the kid’s sakes. "When I was a kid I asked my grandpa once if he ever killed any Germans in the war. He wouldn't answer. He said that was grown-up stuff, so I asked if the Germans ever tried to kill him. But he got real quiet. He said he was dead the minute he stepped into enemy territory. Every day he woke up and told himself, "Rest in peace. Now get up and go to war.

And then after a few years of pretending he was dead he made it out alive. That's the trick of it, I think. We do what we need to do and then we get to live. But no matter what we find in DC, I know we'll be okay. Because this is how we survive. We tell ourselves that we are the walking dead."

It was a long moment of silence. Leo letting Rick’s words sink in until Daryl’s voice caused them to turn. “We ain’t them…” He all but said, snapping a twig and tossing it into the flames.

“We are though.”

Daryl focused his eyes on Leo, leaning against Glenn’s arm the two having wrapped themselves in an old-yet still warm enough blanket. His eyes were haunted…hollow. Lost. “Dad’s right..we are the Walking Dead…have been since this whole thing started.”

The sounds of the howling wind and rain outside filled the stillness. Both Leo and Glenn peered through the cracks in the barn only to be faced with yellow, hollow eyes. Sunken in. The couple got to their feet, with Daryl’s help applying extra pressure onto the swaying doors. Keeping their little last safe haven up.

After what felt to be hours the storm had blown over. “Storm should’ve killed us.” Leo muttered out, his eyes looking up at the pink hued sky with Maggie beside him.

“But it didn’t.”

“Why’re we here?”

“…For this.”

For a moment, Maggie saw a smirk cross over Leo’s face before it was replaced with sadness. Looking down he can see the girl take a small music box out of her pocket. “Brianna found it. Daryl said he could fix it.” He watched as Maggie turned the knob.

Yet when nothing sounded both let out a small chuckle.

“Hey. Hi.”

They were on their feet in an instant, weapons raised at the male who entered their field. He was too clean…too calm…too step ford. Too friendly. "I know the whole stranger danger thing, but….but I like to talk to the man in charge…..Rick right?”

“How the hell-?”

The man smiled at the pair, his hands still raised. “I’m Aaron…and I have good news.”

**~///~**

Pulling up to the gates Aaron had led them to, Leo balanced Judith on his lap with Glenn in the driver’s seat. It was only Leo and her when Glenn stepped out, pressing his forehead against her’s. “…What do you think, Judy?” He whispered. “This a good idea?”

“Hey: You all set?”

His eyes traveled up to Glenn when the other male opens the passenger door. He carefully comes out with Judith, gazing up at the gate. “…You remember Woodbury. It was quiet just like this.” Leo all but spoke, looking at Glenn after handing Judith back to Rick.

“This could also be our chance…to finally really settle down. Start an actual life together.” Glenn whispers back, his knuckles trailing across Leo’s cheek, running over a new scar tenderly.

Leo looked at him, Rick, Carl, Brianna, Daryl, Carol and the rest of his family. “Should we go?” He questioned.

Rick stares at each one of them, looking at Michonne, Carl, the rest of his children… “Yeah.” He whispered, eyes traveling to the gates. “It could be something.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So now we have the group finally at Alexandria. Leo is still haunted by the deaths of his other family members: How will that affect his stability in the town? Find out in the next chapter!


	26. Settling In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Team Family finally enter Alexandria. Could it be the safe haven they all hoped for?

Leo finds himself sitting on a chocolate brown colored sofa sparing a quick look at his surroundings. The room has a calming aura to it, welcoming. He sees two book shelves filled to the brim. A woman at least in her fifties or late fifties is seated across from him, with light brown hair and kind blue eyes.

Yet his heart is racing. She was too clean for someone living in an apocalyptic world. And who was the last person he met just like this? The one who tore his family apart. Tortured him and Glenn in the worst, unimaginable way?

 _Leo calm down._ His shoulders relax hearing Beth’s voice. _She’s not like him. I can tell_

_He was just like this Beth. Full of smiles and welcoming…._

_Just give her a chance. I love you big bro_

_Fine. I love you to-_

“My name is Deanna.” She snaps him out of it. Stiffening at the sound of her voice.

“Leo. Leo Ross…Rhee now technically.” He chuckles inwardly yet flinches when she brings in a camera. Always hated being filmed. Just like his real mother did.

“I hope you don’t mind if I film this. I’ve already interviewed your father and some of the others. Now then, Leo how long have you and your group been out there?”

“Since this all started ma’am.” Leo states with honesty. She writes it down in a journal or notebook of the sort.

“Did you know them all before the roamers came?”

Leo shakes his head. Giving a sad smile. “No. The ones who knew me before are…no longer with us.”

“A simple ‘No’ would have sounded more cheerful,” the woman chuckled. Leaning back in her spot. “How old are you?”

“Twenty- six. I was twenty when this all began.”

The more he looks into her eyes the more Leo sees, or thinks he sees true genuineness in them. Maybe Beth was right after all. _I told you so_ he almost laughs yet keeps it to himself not wanting Deanna to think he was crazy. He almost jumped a foot in the air when she places a hand of comfort on his shoulder.

“You and your family are going to be safe here Mr. Rhee,” she assures him. “In fact I would love to meet your husband and daughter. I know this is a sudden invitation but would you mind at all meeting my family? You’ll get along well with my husband and hopefully my sons.”

There’s a weak chuckle in her tone that Leo actually smiles light at. It was clear her sons must have been a handful or still are.

“I would like that Deanna…very much. I’m sure Glenn and Brianna wouldn’t mind either. Thank you.”

**~__________________~**

He followed Deanna where he was being led back to his family. Almost immediately locking hands with Glenn and ruffling Brianna’s hair when they’re told to hand in some of their weapons. “They’re still your guns,” Deanna says. “You can check them out whenever you go beyond the walls.”

Carol shockingly gives up the gun slung across her shoulder motioning Leo to do the same. His stomach churned at the thought of not having anything on him yet does so soon after. _Now I get it. She’s making them think she’s just a ‘simple housewife’ like when WE first met her…_ he realizes after Carol tossed him a wink.

He managed a small grin.

**~____________~**

It’s been at least two days since Leo and his family resided in Alexandria.

Walking into their new home…it didn’t feel real at first. Everything was like a dream come true. Their first real bed in Alexandria. A real roof over their heads. No longer sleeping on the cold hard ground or perched in a tree. Sleeping in some old, germ infested building.

Natural light filled the house when Leo wakes up embraced in Glenn’s arms. Brianna wasn’t too far, she was in a group with Rick, Michonne, Carl and Judith. Smiling at their still sleeping forms, Leo presses a light kiss to Glenn’s brow, slinks out of his arms and goes upstairs to take his second shower (the first was with Glenn).

He peels away his layers of clothes. Even though he was alone it felt strange being completely in the nude. After he bathed, he unpacked his box pleasantly surprised to find another fresh pair of clothing.

A fancy looking pair of black shoes-the complete opposite of his mud and blood stained pair, a nice simple white buttoned down shirt, jeans that weren’t ripped or covered in blood or walker guts and to his amusement a pair of red and white boxers. Checkered. Honestly he felt like a new man.

Grabbing his own dagger that he kept and making sure his hair was combed out, clean shaven face, he walks down the stairs to re-join the others. “Well don’t you clean up nice?” Abraham teased. “You look like an honest to God gentlemen.”

“You’re a military man right Abe?” Leo rolled his eyes. “How about I give you a one finger salute?”

Abraham merely roared with laughter slapping him on the back. “Glad ya haven’t lost your spunk kid.”

“Hmmm,” Brianna cupped a hand on her chin. “I dunno. You look more like one of those sleaze ball lawyers.”

Leo all but sticks his tongue out earning a snicker from Glenn at their playful banter. “You got something to say to Rhee?” He teased.

“As a matter of fact I do,” Glenn began as Maggie rolls her eyes trying not to laugh. He could be a real kiss ass. “You look amazing.”

Leo lets out an ‘awww’ type of sound, leaning down to peck Glenn on the lips patting him on the shoulder. “You’re sweet Glenn. But not getting any tonight dude.”

Tara almost chokes on her coffee at the fake hurt on Glenn’s face. “Can’t I compliment you without wanting something?”

“I know you all too well Korea.” Leo glanced down at his watch with wide eyes. Shit he was running late! The students were probably bored out of their minds waiting for him. “Oh crap I’m late! I was supposed to be at the school ten minutes ago. I’ll see you later.” He presses a quick kiss to Glenn’s lips, kisses Brianna on the cheek-almost doing the same to Carl before ruffling his hair instead dashing out of the house.

Carol realized as well she needed to be somewhere. “Ah. That reminds me: Bri you and I are supposed to start our volunteer work today kiddo.”

A groan escapes the teenager’s lips. Its not that she didn’t mind volunteering, she just found some of the women around here to ‘uppity’ for her liking. “Do I have to dad?” She whined to Glenn.

“You promised Carol, Brianna. There’s no backing out of this one.”

“Why can’t Carl do this to?”

Rick looked at his other son whom was fuming inwardly at Brianna now. “You know I think that’s a good idea,” he grinned. “Carl Bri’s right. It won’t hurt you.”

“Hey Bri: How ‘bout I give you a one finger salute?”

“How about I kick you in the ass?”

**~___________~**

The teaching went surprisingly okay for Leo. Some of the other ones were fairly alright, yet the older ones didn’t seem to like him all that much. He practically breathes a sigh of relief when he’s away from that bunch only to bump into Nicholas on his way out.

“Whoa. Where’s the fire?” Nicholas grabbed his shoulders. Leo tries not to flinch at the touch. “Deanna sent me to look for you: She wanted to know what our guests of honor would like for dinner tonight.”

“Anything’s fine I guess,” Leo replied with a polite smile. “Well aside from porridge.”

“Right. Porridge is hardly a party stapler.”

Leo had a newfound loathing for it after having it for how many months now. He side-eyed Nicholas as the other walked beside back into the school giving him an odd look. “Need anything else Nicholas?”

“I found out you like books. There’s a library not too far if you’re interested.”

Now this DID intrigue Leo. Looking at him with slightly wide eyes. “You have a library?”

**~__________~**

Glenn waits patiently for Leo after he had finished going over things with Rick and the others. His stomach churns at the thought of Leo being with that other guy, Nicholas he thinks his name was. You know that feeling you get when you know someone just doesn’t seem ‘right’? That’s what he had been feeling most of the day.

Carol soon came back to the house. Carl and Brianna ended up meeting with some other teens in the area who seemed to be a good bunch of kids. She had a stack of recipes in her hands looking greatly like someone’s grandmother, fighting a sarcastic response to her look. “Have you seen Leo yet?” Hands wringing together. “Or Brianna?”

“Bri’s with Carl. They met some kids their age on the way back here. As for Leo he hasn’t come back yet from work. You worried about him?”

“Me? Worried? No. Not at all.”

She shook her head in disbelief. “You’re a terrible liar, Glenn. I know Leo as well as you do: He can handle himself if anything’s wrong.”

“I get that.” A weary sigh escapes his lips. Running a hand down his face. “Just…after our incident with…You-Know-Who, I can see the difference in him. He flinches sometimes when we, well you know. The thought of it happening to him again-.”

Carol stops him this time. She speaks in a calm, motherly tone. “You’ve got to have faith in Leo, Glenn,” looking up to make sure Carl or Brianna don’t hear their conversation. “What happened with you two back in Woodbury…we’re going to make damn sure it never happens again. Leo’s stronger than you give him credit for. And I know where that strength came from.”

He smiles faintly at her retreating form.

She wouldn’t say the things some of those women had said. About Brianna being cared for by two men and how ‘highly inappropriate’ many thought it to be. Fortunately, neither of them lost their cool, but Brianna had to leave the home after. The conversation became too much.

Eventually she did have to speak up. _I hope you ‘lovely ladies’ realize those are my sons you’re gossiping about_ she has to fight a grin from forming at their shocked expressions. Yes. Just as with Rick she began to see them as her own children. Since the loss of Sophia…even Lizzie and Mika.

“Hey. Daryl’s right by the way,” he calls suddenly to lighten the mood. “You really do look ridiculous.”

“Real hilarious Glenn!” She called in return.

**~_______________~**

Dinner with Deanna and her husband and Spencer had been more than awkward. Honestly, Leo felt as if they were a spy couple…as cheesy as it sounded like ‘Mr. And Mrs. Smith’ or in their case ‘Mr and…Mr Smith’?

Leo was uncomfortably wedged in between her two sons Spencer and Aiden. Glenn keeping a close eye on either while Spencer was the first to break the awkward silence.

“You know one day,” Spencer begins a little too smug for Leo’s liking. “We’ll have a mayor. Proper voting system.”

It was clear to the family that Deanna and Reg’s sons were indeed the spoiled apples of their eyes. Spencer was very charismatic, a little too polite to Brianna for their liking when he complimented her dress. They were the type of children who didn’t have to do anything for a living: Just had everything handed on a silver platter since the day they were born.

Brianna cleared her throat. “Excuse me. I don’t think a leader in the world we live in now is something that’ll be decided by voters.”

“What are you implying then?” Spencer retorted.

Glenn nudges Brianna light with his leg but she ignores her father’s warning to basically shut up. “A leader in this new world must be chosen based on their deeds. People follow them because they feel like they can survive. Live a better life. Not based on pretty words and empty promises like a robotic politician.”

“Well young lady. What deeds do you think a leader needs to do?” Reg asked with kindness and genuine interest like his wife.

Leo bites the inside of his cheek, wishing Brianna to keep quiet yet he knows in her heart she feels something has to be said. _She really is growing up…God this is scary_ he finally realizes. It saddened them and yet made them happy all the same. Proud even as they listen to her continue.

“To be honest…I don’t know for sure. But, there’s an old army saying my dad used to tell me long ago. ‘Move to the sound of the guns’. A leader should dive into the battle leading his or her people like Robert Gould Shaw of the 54th Massachusetts regiment. They were under heavy, intense fire, when he raised his sword high in the air shouting ‘Onward boys, onward boys’.

That’s who a leader should be.”

“Here, here.” Reg raises his glass with a smile. Deanna nodded in approval.

The rest of the dinner surprisingly went well. Deanna asked how long Leo and Glenn had been together, they replied-since basically the start of everything. Spencer and Aiden didn’t sound as enthusiastic compared to their parents.

Leo takes another drink of his wine. The red liquid running down his aching throat.

_We’re going to be so wasted after this_

**~____________~**

It’s thundering out with light rain pattering against the window. In the darkness of their new bedroom, Leo’s hips move in rhythm with Glenn’s. He’s grasping Leo’s back, arching at each thrust. They’re holding onto each other as if the world were ending before them.

“Fuck…” Glenn groans. Sucking air through his teeth. Repeating the same word.

This is Leo’s first time topping (well in a while anyway). And it just feels so incredible. Mere words cannot describe the pleasure Glenn is feeling.

They both release in unison.

Leo’s broader shoulders rise and fall as he presses his forehead against Glenn’s, leaving a passionate chaste kiss on the lips the other man gives in return. Both are spent. Exhaust creeping in. Holding onto one another.

“I wasn’t too rough on you was I?” Leo asks with deep concern. His speech slightly slurred from the heavy wine in take. Oh was he a drunken mess when Brianna and Glenn helped him back home.

Glenn shakes his head, moving closer to him. “No. You were awesome.” A cheeky grin spreads across his face yet both jump at a sudden loud crack of thunder that rattled their window. “Jesus,” he breathed out. “Hope Bri’s doing alright…know she hates storms.”

Leo nodded. “Want me to check on her?”

“No I will. You get some sleep alright?”

“Sure you can walk?”

At the look Glenn gives him after he dresses himself in a robe does Leo finally shut up, laughing sheepishly waiting patiently for him to come back in.

He cracks the door to Brianna’s room just a bit when Glenn finally reaches her. She’s sound asleep in her new, warm bed. Arm tucked underneath her pillow. A look of content on her face. “Sleep well Bri…” He murmurs quietly, pressing a light kiss to her forehead soon leaving the room.

 

 

 


	27. Trouble on The Run

Leo wakes up the next morning finding Glenn was already downstairs. Brianna was helping Carol map out an area of the town.

Sasha was simply looking out the window. She hadn’t been the same since Bob and Tyreese. He knew all too well what she was enduring yet keeps his distance for now, focusing on Judith as Glenn makes an attempt to get her to eat her breakfast.

“Aw come on Judith,” He speaks in a coo at her puckered face. “It’s really good. Look see? Your uncle Daryl likes it.”

A grin crosses Leo’s face the minute Daryl gives Glenn a warning look. “You put that nasty shit in my mouth, I won’t hesitate to leave you as walker bait on our run.” He spoke in his usual gruff tone.

Glenn shook his head in disbelief sighing wearily, looking up at Leo with a begging look in his eyes. “Leo could you help me out? She just won’t eat.”

“Sure thing. I know for a fact she’ll eat for me.”

Glenn rolled his eyes but chuckles softly. Leo did have a way with Judith he’ll give him that. Now that she was growing Leo started to talk as if she were an actual teenager or adult rather than the baby she still was.

Sadly, in this world some have to grow up quicker than most.

“Jude,” Leo began. Lightly patting her soft hand. “I know you don’t like it but…sometimes we have to do things or eat things we don’t like now. So c’mon kiddo. Can you eat it for me at least? Huh?”

As if she were actually listening the child slowly opens her mouth wide enough for Leo to feed her, chuckling as a bit of the food got on her shirt wiping it away.

“There ya go. That’s not so bad now huh?”

She let out a cute cooing sound earning a laugh from the group.

When Rick finally appears it’s as if Leo was looking at an entirely new man. His beard completely shaved off. None of them had seen the lower half of his face since…forever technically. He thanks Leo and Glenn for watching his other child, cradling her in his arms securely.

Michonne produces a tooth brush grinning. “I could not stop brushing or flossing.”

“You and me both.” Maggie says with a laugh. “God that shower still felt like heaven.”

Michonne’s eyes travel to Rick’s new look. Almost at a loss for words. It was cute hearing her stutter. "I've never... I've never seen your face like that.” She remarked.

Carl glanced up from his comic book he had his eyes glued to grinning at Brianna who winks. Glenn raised a brow. “What’s with the look?”

“Bri and I made a bet,” Carl began. “To see if dad and Michonne will end up together. Twenty bucks.”

“And it looks like I’m going to win.” She teased. “Have you seen the way they look at one another lately?”

“Like the way Ron looks at you?”

At the mention of the other teenager does she scowl in disgust, lowering her gaze away from her father’s when they both raise an eyebrow next. Tara leans in on her elbows. “Ooh. Who’s Ron, Bri?” She asked in a playful, teasing tone.

“He’s a jerk that’s who. Not my type what so ever.”

Carl’s grin grew wider. Eyes glinting mischievously. “You only have eyes for Enid don’t you?” A laugh sounded the minute she made a threatening motion with her fist.

But this only made Leo and Glenn feel more on edge. Who was Enid? Who was Ron? Were they going to have to kick some ass for anyone messing with their daughter? Everyone gets up however when two soft knocks are heard on the door. Brianna immediately fishes out for her dagger as Leo does with his.

Rick opens the door and Deanna steps in. She's wearing a nice, fancy black coat. Also slightly surprised at Rick’s less grungy appearance.

"Wow!" She says with a laugh. "I didn't know what was under there.” Looking around she gives an acknowledging nod to Leo, Glenn and Brianna. Greatly approving of them it seemed to be after the dinner. "Staying together?” She observed. “Smart.”

Leo merely nodded. “Not like anyone said we couldn’t.”

"And you said you were all a family,” Deanna questioned looking at each one. "It's remarkable how all these different people with all these different backgrounds and nothing in common can become that.”

Leo shares a look with Abraham who shrugs.

Maybe they didn’t have to be so cautious of her after all.

**~__________~**

They met up with two other citizens the next day: One of them was Deanna’s son Aiden. The younger brother of Spencer Monroe. And the other had been Nicholas: The guy Leo remembers showing him around the town for a while and introducing him to their library. Finally managed to get a copy of the Narnia book he lost years ago, keeping it tucked away back home.

A long whistle escaped Aiden’s lips as he glanced from the paper in his hand to the weapons laid out on a table in the armory.

“Where’d you get these babies?” He asked, picking up a revolver turning it over in his hand. “They’re precious.”

“Got ‘em on some supply runs with Glenn few years ago.” Leo explained. Trying not to beam at Aiden’s praise. “Raided a Wal-Mart…and may or may not have made it into a competition. Whoever got inside first got the strongest weapon.” He almost laughs at the memory as does Glenn.

“Oh yeah. I remember that now. That was also when we were stuck in that supply closet wasn’t it?”

They both flushed at the memory. Suddenly reminded that that was the day they almost had their first real ‘kiss’. “Yeah,” Leo cleared his throat. Looking sheepish when the others looked on in amusement. “A-Anyway. Uh…let’s get on with the show huh?”

“Tara, Noah, Nicholas and I will be in this van. Gleo you guys will take the other.”

Glenn arched a brow. “Gleo?”

“That’s your couple name ain’t it?” Aiden tossed them a wink.

Leo rolled his eyes but chuckles following Glenn inside the van, getting in the driver’s seat with Glenn in the passenger. “Aiden’s not so bad huh?” He asked.

“Guess he seems okay. You have any idea where they could be leading us?”

“Let’s hope it isn’t a mall.”

“Why not?”

Leo looked at his husband. Brushing a strand of hair out of his face. “Every corner will be filled with walkers unlike a store,” he explained. “At least in a store or a city there’s supplies filled to the brim for us to grab if the situation was needed. We’d need a small number of people for a mall.”

“Or couldn’t we just be as discreet as possible?” Glenn suggested. Both jumping an inch after they hit a bump in the road.

Leo shook his head. “Has that ever worked for us before?”

“…Guess not.”

At the moment Glenn looked at Leo the sun hit his face. Leo’s breath hitched in his throat gripping onto the steering wheel. The faint breeze caused a few strands of Glenn’s hair to move. He reminded Leo of those pictures you’d find on the internet. Not wanting to forget this he captures the moment with a polaroid camera he found some days ago, taking it out from his backpack.

The flash stunned Glenn as he tilted his head. “Did you just take a picture?”

“Yup.”

“Let me see!” Glenn insisted, trying to snatch the camera from Leo’s hands.

“Not yet.” Leo laughs sticking his tongue out putting it back in his bag. “Maybe some other time.”

**~ &&&&&~**

The sound of a gun caught their attention.

Noah and Leo were just loading things into the van when they arrived at the scene, eyes wide seeing Nicholas shooting at a few walkers trying to get through the gates.

“Cut that out!” Leo hollered. “You’re drawing more of them in this way!”

Nicholas kept shooting. With a frustrated sigh and despite Noah’s warning Leo kicks Nicholas in the back of his leg sending him to the ground. “What the hell is your problem?!” He shouted back getting right in a furious Leo’s face.

“I should be asking YOU that!”

“Those things killed our friend! We’re not going to just let ‘em get away with it!”

Leo could see the rage in Nicholas’s eyes but it wasn’t because of the walkers killing their friend. He knew that look. Instead of Nicholas in front of him he saw Shane. From years ago…when he killed Otis.

Leo puts two and two together.

“You guys…”

He was soon pushed into the side of the van. Leo’s head smacked against the window hissing upon impact. “Who do you think you are?!” Glenn spat out, running to Leo’s aid glaring dangerously at Nicholas. “Leo was only trying to stop you and this is how you repay him?!”

“I didn’t need his help! We do things differently around here Glenn!”

“What?” Leo retorted. “Letting people get eaten?”

Nicholas makes a lunge but Glenn’s already on him. “That’s enough!” Aiden yanks them both up by their arms.

“Is that what happened to your other ‘friends’?” Leo shouted. Held back by Tara and Noah. “I know you’re type all too well! Cowards!”

“Everyone just shut up!” Aiden demanded. “Get in the cars NOW. We’re going home.”

Leo, Glenn and Nicholas have a three-way glaring contest before they’re finally dragged away from the other. Nicholas flips Leo off from the passenger side.

“Oh screw you dick-wad!”

“Yeah I bet you’d like that wouldn’t you?”

Leo makes another stomp towards the van yet Glenn holds him back. “C’mon,” he sighed. Kissing his temple. “He’s not worth it. Don’t sink to his level.”

He all but grumbled as they climb into the back of Aiden’s van. Nicholas glaring at Leo hard from the rear view mirror. His eyes hard. Ready to pounce any moment.

“Asshole.” Leo glared back.

“Bitch.”

“Bitch say what?”

“Leo!” Glenn snapped.

**~_____________~**

Glenn slammed the gate closed after he pushes it open. Clenching and un-clenching his fists with an equally pissed off Leo at his side. “Look we’ve just got our way of doing things around here: I told you that.” Aiden shouted after them.

“You tied up WALKERS!” Glenn retorted.

“You also left your friends to fend for themselves! Yeah you’re JUST the type of people we want on a supply run!” Leo snapped back.

“They’re the ones who killed our friends!” Aiden hollered. “You obey _MY_ orders Glenn, Leo!”

“Well we’re just as screwed as your last crew.”

Leo snickered at the remark completely blowing Nicholas off only looking at him when the other forcefully turns him around. “Get your hand off me.” He hissed. Wincing inward.

Nicholas only digs his fingers into his skin. “What’re you gonna do if I don’t…slut?”

Oh that did it. That just did it. Leo was on Nicholas in a second as Glenn with Aiden. His fists connecting with Nicholas’s skin again and again. Nicholas started to fight back getting Leo in the nose _Why is it always my damn nose?!_ Yet he ignores the pain and uses it on Nicholas instead.

It isn’t until rock solid arms drag him off of the bloody faced Nicholas he realizes what he had just done. “Leo enough!” Rick’s voice shouts in his ear.

“I want everyone to hear me!” Deana hollers at every Alexandrian who stared in complete shock at the scene they just witnessed. “Rick and his people are a part of this community now. As equals. Understood?” She glares especially hard at her son and Nicholas.

“Understood.” Aiden grumbled with reluctance. Nicholas doing the same.

"All of you turn in your weapons then you two come talk to me" She tells Aiden and the other man. She faces Rick as the others walk off. "I told you I had a job for you. I'd like you to be our constable,” she turns to Leo next. “And you as our self-defense teacher.”

Rick, Leo and Glenn look at one another in shock yet with grins. Eyes glinting just at the thought-Rick being in uniform again and Leo…a self-defense teacher.

"That's what you are.” Deanna faces Michonne next. “And you to. Will you accept?”

Rick nodded. “Okay.”

“I’m in.”

“If they’re in. So am I.”

Deanna nods in great approval looking back at Glenn and Leo. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For knocking him on his ass.” Referring to her son and his friend.

The couple can’t help but grin at her words. “Man,” Noah began. Shaking his head. “That guy deserved an ass whooping.”

“You aren’t the only one who believes that,” Tara agreed. Stretching her arms above her head. “I’m heading back home. Eating eight or nine plates of whatever Abraham made up. What about you two?”

Glenn shrugged. Still keeping a hold on Leo’s hand. “Might just watch a movie or something. What’d you grab by the way?”

Leo grins taking out _Pet Sematary_ from his bag. “You ever watch Pet Sematary?”

He shook his head ‘no’ earning a snicker from Noah. “Oh jeez. You’re not going to sleep for a week after that thing.”

“C’mon it can’t be that bad….right?”

When Leo doesn’t respond he has a sinking feeling Noah may be the truth.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What'd I tell ya? Things just don't go easy for this group do they. I'm not sure how far I'm going to go with this fic honestly, the latest episodes have given me so many ideas so I may write it up until the end of the season when Negan makes his appearance. 
> 
> Yay or nay going that far?


	28. Spend

The following day proved to be an even busier one for the group. To their amusement Leo and Glenn learned from Daryl that Carol made food for the elderly residents in the town. Oh they both knew all too well she was putting up a façade, but it was hilarious considering she was the one who brought Terminus to its knees.

While some of their other family were hesitant on the town, Glenn was enjoying breakfast that morning together with Leo. It was the closest they had to a legitimate date what with being pre occupied with other important matters.

After they shared another exquisite shower.

“You sure about this?” Glenn whispered as Leo leads him towards where the school was located. A small building but Deanna assured that the more construction they added the more it would grow into a full-fledged school for the children.

He still didn’t know how though that Leo managed to talk him into becoming a ‘side teacher’ or whatever the hell Leo called it. Sure Glenn was pretty good with Judith and Carl, but dealing with total stranger’s children? Made him more of a nervous wreck.

Leo all but smiles as they entered the building. Nodding to a few staff along the way. “You’ll be fine Glenn. They’re all really good kids. Some are little shits though…” He muttered. Remembering on his first day when they made his chair a little lower than what it was.

The classroom was fairly small. Seating only about fifteen or so teenagers. Younger ones were in the morning taught by Pete’s wife Jessi.

Almost immediately when Leo entered the room do the students stop chattering away, getting instantly in their proper seating locations.

“Hey,” he whistled in approval. “Not bad. Not bad at all guys. Anyway: Uh…this is my husband Glenn Rhee.” He pointed his thumb at Glenn whom waves awkwardly. “Anyone have any questions?” One boy raised his arm making Leo shake his head. “No Ryker: Glenn is Korean but he is not a ninja nor does he own a dry-cleaners.”

Ryker muttered something under his breath.

“I sure you all know the rules by now right?” He began. “Don’t think your training today will be any easier than yesterday. Day by day each course will be different…”

Glenn couldn’t help but be amused as many students cringed or sweat with nervousness.

“We are not your mother or father. Your grandma. Whoever the hell you live with…Sometimes we will be bastards. You need to prepare yourselves for what’s out there like I told you a few days ago. You need to learn to not only defend yourself, but your loved ones as well. Feel free to agree or disagree. Continue to stay here or leave the room now.”

Silence flooded the room.

Glenn whispers in his ear. “Don’t you think this is a bit much? They’re only kids…”

Leo shook his head. Nodding in approval when many stayed behind with only two out of fifteen students leaving the room. “This is the new world now, Glenn,” he began. “You know that just as well as I do…some have to grow up faster than others for survival. It’s eat or be eaten.”

Clearing his throat however Leo focuses back on the remaining students.

“Alright. Now follow me outside. Target dummies are already set up. Don’t disappoint me.”

**~_______________~**

It was clear that many of the students had no idea how to handle a gun properly or any weapon for that matter. But Leo felt they needed to learn here and now. Abraham managed to create some walkers made out of wood-sometimes taking turns being one themselves which only proved to be disturbing in the end.

And it wasn’t just killing walkers that they had to know of: But people. In this world people, human beings, could be downright monsters. Not caring who they killed or who they hurt.

Leo lets out a grunt when one boy managed to get him good in the jaw. He ducks just in time, faking left using a wooden knife he created for practice getting the kid in the side with it. But with quick reflexes did the kid manage to snag him by the wrist pinning him to the ground.

“Ha! Finally!” The boy cheered.

Leo couldn’t help but grin at the boy’s excitement. Thanking him for helping Leo up. “Not bad Tyler. Not bad at all. You’re catching on quick.”

“Thanks. Who taught you how to fight like that?”

“Glenn did,” Leo responded. Nodding to his husband whom was helping a girl hold her gun properly at a practice dummy. Gentle but firm. “We’d sometimes practice hand to hand combat with one another…when we were on the run.”

Tyler nods his head. He’s quiet all of a sudden in which Leo asked if there was something on his mind.

“Mr. Rhee? Did…You ever have to kill another person?”

He froze for a moment. Biting his lip light. Unwanted flashbacks of Lizzie entered his mind. Like a broken record that just wouldn’t stop playing. Tyler sensed his discomfort for he quickly apologized for asking something so troubling.

“No,” Leo breathed out. Catching Glenn looking at him now and then. “No. I’m fine Ty. I did have to kill someone though…yes. She…wasn’t right in her head. A danger to our group.” _But still a CHILD_ his inner thought chastised him. As he speaks to Tyler, he can still feel Lizzie’s presence beside him. A tear almost slides down his face when she smiles beautifully. No longer in pain.

Telling him that she’s better now. In a good place, well taken care of. Her, Tyreese, Bob, Hershel, Beth all are well.

“…Uh,” he clears his throat. Shaking his head. _Snap out of it. That’s in the past. You’ve got to move forward_ “Let’s get back to training.” He spoke. Getting back in position motioning Tyler to come at him with all he’s got.

**~___________~**

Alexandria was no more than the size of a mall. Strip mall if you were going to be exact (not that Leo’s ever been to one) Leo realized as he makes his way to where Glenn, Eugene, Tara, Noah, to his dismay Aiden and Nicholas are getting ready for their first supply run for the city.

Deanna, Reg, Maggie and Brianna went down to see them off.

“Hey,” Aiden mutters coming up to Leo. Apologizing briefly for interrupting him, Glenn and Noah discussing the plan. “Sorry about Nicholas…he was out of line.”

Leo blinks, surprised at the concern in his tone shaking his head. “No. No uh it’s fine. Not the first time I’ve had to deal with someone like him.” He laughs weakly.

“Quite a scrapper than huh?” The tone is easy. Playful. “We could use someone like you around then. Couldn’t help but watch you and the Chinese guy teaching the students yesterday. You’re really not bad.”

“Korean,” Leo corrected. Almost rolling his eyes. Honest mistake he supposed but it bugged him when people automatically assumed all Asians they met were Chinese and nothing other than that. “Glenn’s Korean…but thanks. I hope I wasn’t too hard on them.”

“Are you kidding?” Glenn couldn’t help himself telling this one. “You almost made one poor kid piss himself with your walker impersonation.”

“Oh c’mon. I wasn’t THAT bad was I?”

They all came to an agreement he was.

Soon after do they finally get around. Brianna looks clearly uneased about them going. Glenn tilted his head to the side. “Something the matter Bri?”

“…I don’t understand why I always have to stay behind,” she muttered. Folding her arms. “I know how to handle myself on a supply run.”

Leo and Glenn casted one another weary glances. Knowing another ‘battle’ was coming between them and a hormonal teenager who thought she was invincible. “Bri we’ve talked about this before,” Leo told her firmly. “You aren’t going on this one.”

She gives them a glaring look. “Carl’s gone with you,” she spat. “Tara, Maggie, Carol. What’s wrong with me going?”

Glenn rubs a hand down his face. Sighing wearily. Brianna was tough as nails there’s no question about that. He personally didn’t mind her going on the supply missions, it was Leo who was more nerved about the teenager going. She was their only child. If anything happened to her they weren’t sure what they’d do.

He places a gentle hand on her shoulder. “Bri,” he spoke softly. “We know your capable of handling yourself. But this one…Leo just has a feeling you shouldn’t go is all. You know where I’m getting at?”

She nodded. Pushing lightly away. “I think so,” she muttered. “Just promise you guys will make it back home?”

Leo pressed a kiss to her brow hugging her quick followed by Glenn. “Bri: You know we wouldn’t go if there was no chance in hell we’d make it back don’t you think?”

She smiles, nodding again in understanding. “I know…”

Soon after do they pile in Eugene’s van with Tara, Noah, Nicholas and Aiden in the back. “Oh the joys of raising a teenager.” Glenn sighs out loud. Leo chuckling beside him.

“So…is she seeing anyone?” Noah asked with a playful grin. Dodging a playful hit Leo tossed his way.

**~_____________~**

The werehouse was old and run down. Abandoned for years like everything else now. “That’s it?” Tara asked as the group grabbed their weapons. Leo slipping his dagger in his left pocket and placing his rifle over his shoulder.

“That’s the warehouse,” Aiden said. “Looks like the door is the fastest way out.”

"We should know all the exits first," Glenn said, stepping forward, "So there's a plan if things go south."

"Already got one," Nicolas smirked. "It's called going out the front."

Leo rolled his eyes ignoring the glowering look Nicholas gives him. Tara warns Noah about a walker approaching. “Got it.” He breathed out, shooting the thing right in the head.

Aiden smiles in approval. “Look at you with that aim,” he grabbed his rifle standing beside Nicholas. "Glenn's right, we should do a perimeter check. Know our exit just in case."

Eugene had gone with Tara, Aiden went with Noah leaving Glenn, Nicholas and Leo as a group. There weren’t that many walkers fortunately for them: Leo managed to take one down on his own that made an attempt to tear him into pieces. When the others caught up Aiden stood beside Glenn. Adrenaline coursed through everyone’s veins.

It was dark. You couldn’t even see the back of your own hand.

"We found 'em!" Tara announces in a half whisper, half yell.

"All right, Eugene!" Leo hears Glenn say.

The sound of gunfire causes Leo to jump a foot in the air. A walker approaches wearing riot gear when he notices something strapped to its chest.

“Hang on,” he raised a warning hand up. “Something…doesn’t look right about that thing.”

"It's got armor," Glenn said from somewhere. "Let it come closer."

“I got ‘im.” Aiden hissed regardless. He kept on shooting at the creature. Once in the legs and arms.

“Aiden! Aiden stop!” Glenn pleaded with frantic.

“You don’t know what you’re doing.” Leo says next.

Leo didn’t know what happened next but there had been a bright flash of light. Pain erupted in every part of his body as he felt two hands push him. A faint voice shouting for him to take cover. He covers his head from any falling debris, coughing out dirt. His vision becomes clouded.

**~______________~**

_"Here!" A voice echoed. "Over here!"_

_"Is she breathing?"_

_"I-I can't tell from right here,"_ Another voice echoed.

_“Has anyone seen Leo?”_

_“He’s dead!”_

_Huh? I’m not dead…_ He tried to call out. Each time he had his voice only croaked: Filled with dust and smoke trying to cough it all out. Walkers began to groan when Leo’s vision finally cleared. The cage they had been in opened upon the explosion.

Another groan soon catches his attention. Whirling around, he’s met with the horrific sight of Aiden impaled on a shelf. Two pieces of metal sticking out of his stomach. Leo’s face turned a ghostly white.

“A-Aiden?”

“Help…Leo…”

He was already on it before the other said anything. _There’s nothing you can do for him baby_ Lori’s soft voice says to him yet he ignores her this time. _He’s not going to make it_

 _You did all you could sweetheart_ His real mother’s voice sounds next. Yet he doesn’t listen to either this time. “Leo!” Someone calls out his name. His hands covered in blood, Leo looked over his shoulder just in time to see Glenn and Nicholas. A flare had gone off on the other side with the walkers chasing after it.

Glenn’s hands are soon on either side of his face. Forehead pressed to his kissing every inch. “Aiden needs help.” Leo choked out. His body trembling. “H-He’s losing so much blood…”

"Hey, it's gonna be okay," he said. "We're gonna get you out of here, all right? Everything's going to be okay. I need you to stay quiet, okay? Can you do that?"

"Okay," Aiden moaned, head tilted back as Glenn and Nicholas attempt to pull him out. Cries of pain escape his lips. Leo squeezes his eyes shut. Wiping away the wetness in his eyes.

"The flare!" Noah said quietly. "It's going out!"

"Come on," Glenn hissed, glancing at Nicholas before looking back at Aiden. "Again!"

"We're not gonna make this!" Nicholas hissed back.

“Yes we are,” Glenn reasoned. "But I need your help. You can do this!"

Aiden moaned for Nicholas not to leave him here. He nodded slowly repeating ‘okay’ again and again as if he started to believe they could. Leo and Noah shot at the approaching walkers, doing what they could to buy time. Aiden’s life was literally hanging by a thread.

"You left them," Nicholas groaned. Leo glanced over his shoulder. Mouth agape. Not at all understanding what he was saying. "We both did. That's who we are." He pulled away and began to shake his head frantically. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"Okay, okay. It was us," he whimpered. "The others before, they didn't panic. We did. It was us."

Leo had already known. The look in Nicholas’s eyes that day. It was the same look Shane had after he killed Otis. Left him to be walker bait. “We’re not going to leave you!” He keeps on trying regardless.

“Leo c’mon! They’re here!” Noah tugged on the back of his shirt.

The walkers had just approached where Aiden was when Glenn grabbed Leo by his waist yanking him back. “No! No leave him alone!” Leo struggled against the other three. Tears streaming down his face. Blood gushes from every area the walkers devoured. His screams echo as they drag him away. A river of blood pooling the floor.

They ran to the front of the warehouse. Leo’s chest aching at the thought of leaving Aiden to die in such a way. It wasn’t fair. It made him…feel less human. They ran until they were trapped in a revolving door.

Leo was stuck with Nicholas. Glenn and Noah were on the other side. Eyes wide. Unsure what to do. "Hey, maybe," Nicholas stopped to look around. "Maybe we can shoot our way past them. You guys have the guns."

"And you still have the ammo!” Glenn snapped with annoyance. The seconds are counting down. It’s getting close to crunch time and Leo’s drawing a blank. _C’mon you idiot! Think of something! You’re the strategist of your group for God’s sakes!_ His inner thoughts shout.

"We've got to do somethin' man! We're gonna die in here!"

"There has to be another way!" Noah hollered. "There has to be a way!"

Loud techno music was then heard. A horn honked. The walkers were being lured away by…

Eugene!

“Eugene I love you!” Leo hollers with utmost relief. He swears he sees the guy smile before going into his usual serious mode.

Slapping his hand against his door luring some of the walkers away calling them out. “Hey that’s right. I’m right here! Come and get me!”

Glenn taps on the glass. Calling out to Nicholas. “Nicholas! Hold the door steady alright?!”

He and Leo make contact with one another. Now it’s all beginning to make sense. Glenn was going to break the glass. The dark haired male swallows looking at their companion. “C’mon. We got this. Don’t let go! Whatever you do.”

Leo knows Nicholas is scared. Hell HE’S scared. They all are. This was hands down the worst situation they’ve been in without a fraction of a doubt. But giving up was not an option.

You give up? You die.

“Glenn this isn’t going to work!” Leo tried to reason.

"It will!" Noah said, nodding. "We can hold it. We can!"

Glenn rests his hands against the glass. Nicholas’s breathing had increased by the minute. "Trust me, okay? Count of three, count of three! One, two..."

“No!”

Just like that he ran. Walkers are grabbing at Noah’s leg. Leo bangs on his side of the glass hoping it would break. _God why isn’t it breaking?! Glass always breaks!_ “Don’t let go!” Noah says. Eyes wide as he feels his grip on Glenn’s hand loosening.

“NOAH!”

He yelled as the walkers pulled him out the door. Leo screamed at the sight. Back pressed up as he can only watch in horror of their friend devoured right before their eyes. Leo kicks at the glass one more time.

Noah’s screams are eventually silenced.

 

 


	29. Try

Leo’s eyes were bloodshot the next night of no sleep. The cold air slaps at his face making his way out of his and Glenn’s house-the other was nowhere to be seen and Brianna was with Maggie and the others for Rick’s judgement.

Suddenly a hand wrapped tight around his throat from behind. He’s yanked against a hard body struggling violently.

“I warned you little brat,” Pete hisses in his ear. “Now you’re going to be my leverage.” Leo was about to retort, call for help when he sees his face in the reflection of a katana Jessie’s ‘husband’ revealed placing the steel against his throat.

He shuts up immediately.

_Michonne’s sword…God he has her sword_

Great. First he had that fight with Nicholas now he had to deal with another maniac.

Pete continued to direct Leo where the meeting was held. Now and then he would struggle then stop. Remembering the man was psychotic and had a sword to his neck. “You aren’t one of us Rick!” The man hollered coming into view. Leo as his shield. “You aren’t!”

“Pete stop this.” Reg pleaded. Leo shakes his head telling the man to back up. “Let the boy go.”

“Reg s-stay away. Stay away from him.”

“I’ve got this.” He whispers softly.

From the crowd Leo can see his daughter. Tears roll down her face as she makes a step forward yet Enid holds her back whispering something to calm her down. Not do anything stupid.

Pete refuses to listen to any reason. He only presses Michonne’s sword closer to Leo’s neck. Glenn and Nicholas finally make it to the scene, holding onto one another. Both injured, but alive. The minute Glenn sees Leo used as a human shield his heart stopped.

“Leo….” He whispered. Jesus no. Not this.

Leo feels the sword dig just a bit into his skin. Small droplets yet enough for it to scar across.

“Pete just-.”

The next thing Leo sees is Reg on the ground. Many scream at the sight. Blood gushes from his neck covering Deanna’s hands as she drops to her knees by her husband’s side. Sobbing. “Oh God! Oh God my love, my love, my love!”

Leo’s soon released from Pete’s hold and tossed into Glenn whom embraces him tight. He’s whispering to a shaken Leo to calm down. That he’s got him now.

“It’s him!” Pete continued to rave. “It’s HIM!”

“Rick…” Deanna hissed. Cradling Reg’s body. “Do it.”

He asks softly if she’s sure. Leo clutches onto Glenn and pulling Brianna into him when she finally is able to. “Thank you,” Glenn whispers to Enid. “For making sure she didn’t do anything foolish.”

Enid simply nods.

“Dad. Y-You’re bleeding…”

“I’m fine Bri. It’s only a cut…”

A gun shot sounds. Pete’s dead. Jessie’s sobbing, clutching Ron and Sam tight. The only time Leo glanced up was to see Daryl and Aaron return. Another man he doesn’t know is with them. Horrified at the scene.

“Rick?” The mortified man asked.

**~________________~**

Leo wasn’t sure how he was going to face the Alexandrian’s again. He could feel some of them staring. Whispering as he walked down the road with his head held high. Chin pointed up. He spotted Ron down by the river, his heart shattering at the sight. The teenager looks more than lost as he picks up a pebble angrily throwing it into the water.

It took all he had to not call out his name. Knowing that the boy needed time to grieve.

“Don’t worry. He’ll come around.”

Carol snuck up on him when he whirled around, sighing in relief. She had Judith in her arms shifting her slightly. “I’m going over to Ms. Neudermyer’s. Care to come with me?”

_A room full of stuffy old women? Yeah that’s just where I wanna be right now_

That’s what he wanted to say but knowing Carol all too well he kept his mouth shut. Shrugging one shoulder muttering a ‘sure’. Although his stomach was in complete knots as he follows her into the house, having a hard time looking any of them in the eye.

“You were really brave,” One of the women-Shelly he thinks her name is-suddenly speaks to Leo. “For standing up to Pete like you had. Pete scared me. Real bad: I’ve seen him yell at Jessi in public, fighting with her more than once. If your partner hadn’t done what he did he would have killed us all the was waving his sword like that.”

“What’s it really like out there?” A woman named Barbara questions next.

Leo and Carol look at each one. Bouncing Judith, a little bit on his knee. These women, they were all true innocents. They had truly no idea what it was honest to God like beyond the comforts of their homes. They didn’t know what it was like to worry about how much food you had or having to sleep with literally one eye open or lack of sleep for that matter.

He told them everything. Every detail from the start. When he first joined Rick’s group, the survival, the separation, the deaths of the people he met and became good friends/best friends with. The disappearance of his mother after having gotten separated from her when it all began.

It were as if a huge weight had been lifted.

Tears stung in Shelly’s eyes when he told her about how scared he was when they got sick, unsure if they were going to live or die. It was hell on Earth.

“Good afternoon Ma’am, Rick wants ya’ll to head on over to Deanna’s house for a meetin’.”

Daryl’s familiar southern drawl caught Leo’s and Carol’s attention. His heart leapt the minute he saw Glenn beside him, causing one woman’s jaw to drop.

“Y-You’re Glenn?” She stuttered. A pink hue dusting across her face. “Leo’s told so many tales of heroism about you…”

“Oh did he?” Leo snorted. Resisting the urge to laugh as his husband tried acting so non-chalet about this. “Well I may or may not have saved his life a few times here and there.”

“Oh please,” Carol rolled her eyes grinning. Giving Glenn a nudge. “You were screaming like a little girl that one time you were surrounded by a herd of walkers when Leo came swinging in knocking some out of your way…”

Now it was Glenn’s turn to flush looking away as Leo snickered. “Oh yeah. I remember that now. Rick…Er I mean dad was so pissed at me for doing that.”

“That was ONE time I screamed.”

“Uh-huh…”

**~____________~**

“That truck that’s blocking the walkers is gonna give way any day now… we’re just lucky we found it in time. I want to herd them away, 20 miles should do it.”

They were at Deanna’s house with Rick explaining his solution.

Brianna spoke up next. “Why not just burn them to the ground?”

“There’s too many, I don’t know if we could find the fuel, and the fire could spread.” Rick explained.

A man named Carter speaks next. “We could reinforce the trucks. Build a wall.”

Leo’s gaze landed on Deanna. Clutching her leg tight still having not gotten over her husband’s death by the look in her eyes. “We’ll do Rick’s plan.” The congress woman asserted. Spencer seems to be in agreement surprisingly enough.

Rick then went on to explain Daryl will lead the walker herd away on his motorcycle, the southern man had agreed to do this but he could see the brief look of worry on Maggie’s face. “You sure you wanna do this?” She whispered.

Daryl nodded. “’ave to. Promise I’ll come back to ya Mags. Always do don’t I?”

When Rick asks for more volunteers Leo’s the first to speak up. “You know I’m in.”

“Are you sure?” Glenn asked softly. Gripping his hand tight. “You don’t want to stay here and-?”

Leo holds his hand up. Shaking his head with a strong look of determination. “I’m in this all the way with you guys remember? From the beginning we said we’d have each other’s backs.”

“You can count me in to.” Brianna chimed.

Rick, Leo and Glenn all state absolutely not with the teenager demanding why she can’t go. “Bri you can help me hold the fort here,” Jessie spoke up.

“Fine.” She muttered. Clearly out- numbered and defeated.

Carter opened his mouth again. “We’re all supposed to just follow you… after…”

“After what?” Rick spat with venom. Noting the way, the other man stared at him and Leo. Glenn and Michonne immediately get into protective mode.

“After you wave a gun in people’s faces…. Threaten people…And you’re just gonna get away with murder?”

Rick made a move to stand when Jessi holds him back. Glenn doing the same with Leo.

“Enough!” Deanna shouted and stood in the centre of the room between Carter and Rick. “There’s no them and us, we’re all here together and I don’t like what happened last night…I suspect no more than Rick and Leo do.”

Daryl caught Aaron from the corner of his eye when he called out he was in. Nicholas and Spencer as well.

Rick’s judgement had been over before it even started.

**~_________~**

“Well that went better than I thought.” Leo said as he follows Glenn out of Deanna’s house.

“You doing alright?”

Leo nodded. “A little yeah. Better than I’ve been feeling…You really think dad’s plan will work?”

“I can’t say for sure. But we have to have some hope. Right?”

“I guess…”


	30. Thank You (Part One)

The horse stables had been the second place Leo felt the most comfort aside from the library. There had been one stallion, whom was quite a stubborn thing but gradually managed to warm up to him. Sometime this morning Leo had learned one of the mares had given birth to a beautiful snow white filly. Well, she was ‘snow white’ after he and Eric cleaned her of the blood.

When he got back home he almost ‘awwed’ at an adorable sight of Glenn cuddled up on the couch with Judith in his arms. _Man I wish I had a camera on me this is too damn cute_ he couldn’t resist thinking, carefully taking Judith out of his husband’s arms pecking him gently on the forehead.

A yawn sounded from Glenn only to let out a startled gasp at the sight of Leo grinning at him. “Jesus Leo,” he breathed out chuckling. “I swear you’re trying to give me a heart attack.”

“I see someone’s been napping with Judith more.” Leo teased.

“Someone’s been wearing me out.”

“Shouldn’t that be ME saying that to YOU?”

Shifting Judith in his arms they both make breakfast and feed Judith giving her a bath soon after due to most of her food getting on her rather than in her mouth. “Oh. I think Eric mentioned of another party he’s planning,” Glenn noted, slipping Judith in a cute shirt Brianna knitted for her with a cat face on the front.

“Another party huh?” Leo sighed heavily biting the inside of his cheek. “It sounds nice. But…” Sure Deanna’s party was one thing, but if he went to too many he would get a tight, horrible feeling in his chest.

Glenn seemed to catch on to this. Smiling softly at the other patting him once on the shoulder. “I told him we wouldn’t be able to make it. Instead it’ll just be us and a few people we know.”

Relief instantly flooded Leo. Wrapping his arms around Glenn’s shoulders smiling wide. “You’re awesome y’know that?”

“So I’ve been told.” His blue eyes soon glint with mischeviousness. Holding Leo closer. “By the way: Tara gave me an idea. Has cross-dressing ever entered your mind?”

Leo pulled away. Raising a curious brow. “….You mean putting me in a dress or something? Or you? Only in your dreams Rhee.”

A groan sounds from the other. Slumping his shoulders in fake defeat earning a laugh from Leo, while Judith stares with a little smile on her face. Completely lost in the conversation.

**~_____________~**

Although it had been just them, Daryl, Maggie, Tara, Denise, Brianna and Enid everything was in full swing. Denise was the one whom served canapes: Made them with Tara’s help earning a few laughs. It was only her who would serve canapes with the world coming to an end. Nicholas arrived as well surprisingly enough. Only he mostly kept to himself. Sitting miserably, looking into his beer.

Leo had thought of going over a few times to check on him only to be called back by Tara now and then. It occurred to him that while he and Glenn were married, they still had not had an official wedding.

He hoped it would be something similar to this. Just with family and friends.

“Hey dad.”

Lifting his head he saw Brianna grinning ear to ear. Knowing that look all too well he knew she was up to something. “How about you and me make a little wager?”

“And what is that ‘daughter dearest’?”

Brianna looked around the room when Maggie called out ‘hair!’. His jaw slacked open. Shaking his head. “You wouldn’t…” Sure his hair had become ‘shaggy’ as of late, close to Daryl’s or Carl’s length perhaps a bit longer. But he liked this look.

Had it since the apocalypse started.

**~_________~**

Leo grumbled something about losing a game of poker to his teenaged daughter. “Wow,” Enid shook her head. “Anyone ever tell you, you suck at poker?”

“Did anyone ask for your commentary?”

“Snip, snip Leo,” Maggie grins deviously. Holding up a pair of scissors. When his hair cut was finished she handed him a small mirror. _Huh. Okay this look isn’t that bad I guess…_ But would he tell her that aloud?

Oh no. He wouldn’t give his ‘sister’ the satisfaction.

“….I’ve had better.”

She rolled her eyes. “Oh c’mon little bro. It’s not that bad now.”

Glenn decided to chime in. Grinning. “Y’know I think Daryl needs one himself. Looking way shaggier than Leo if you ask me.”

Daryl shot him a look that would have murdered his friend a thousand times over. Tching. “Nobody asked you Glenn.”

“Huh?” Leo cupped a hand under his chin. Tara, Denise and even Nicholas managed to grin at one another before laughing. Now THIS was getting to be an interesting evening. “Actually I think Mr. Rhee is right big bro. It’s only fair right?”

While Glenn and Daryl ‘argued’ back and forth with Tara and the others chiming in occasionally Maggie quietly leads Leo away into the hall.

“What’s up Mags?” Leo asked curiously.

There’s a certain glow to her when she looks up at him. “I’m pregnant. Daryl’s going to be a dad.” She whispered with excitement. That sentence was enough to almost make Leo fall right over. “Don’t tell ‘im yet though alright? I want to surprise him.”

“Oh God,” he whispered. Hugging her carefully. “This is great! No more than great!”

Daryl Dixon. A father. Now that was something you didn’t hear every day.

Leo’s mind was racing when they went back to the gathering. With the smile on Glenn’s face seeing them return, he was certain his husband knew of the wonderful news as well.

**~_____________~**

“Are you nervous about tomorrow?”

Leo glanced up from polishing his hand gun Carol gave back to him after sneaking into Deanna’s pantry on their second party at her place. Glenn did the same looking at him curiously.

“No…Why would I be?” He answered Brianna. She finished cutting up carrots for tonight’s stew. A thoughtful expression on her face. It was clear she saw right through him. He was more than a nervous wreck about the main event but couldn’t let Glenn or anyone else know of his worries. They’d be all over him.

“…Carol thinks I’d make a great chef,” Brianna smiled softly. Adding the right amount of salt and pepper next followed by a pinch of cinnamon for a bit of sweetness. “I’ve been borrowing her recipes and making them my own.”

“She’s not the only one who believes you have talent. You certainly know your way around the kitchen. Enid will like that.” Glenn responds.

The red haired girl looks at him with wide, shocked eyes. They approved then of Enid. Her heart swelled with relief. They weren’t dating yet but they had discussed on some occasion.

“You-You like her then?”

Leo nodded. Pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Well yes and no. But if she makes you happy…that’s all your father and I care about.”

“You’re the best dad’s in the world.” She hugged them both with a beautiful smile.

Leo all but chuckles running a hand through her shoulder length, choppy hair. “We love you princess.”

“Always.” Glenn whispered.

**~____________~**

Listening to Rick and going over the plan was more than tedious. All Leo and Glenn wanted to do was go home and check on their family. Make sure Brianna was safe. That was the only thought on his mind, firing another round of signals as he, Nicholas, a new guy named Heath and a few others raced through the wooded area.

He and Nicholas shared one look with the other. Sweat dripping down their faces.

“We gotta do this now!” He heard Rick shout. Whether they were prepared or not.


	31. First Time Again

The horn was loud. Blaring. It was all because of that damned, stupid horn this whole plan had gone straight to shit. Leo could hear Rick’s over his radio hollering at Tobin to light up the flare. A curse escaped his lips, taking over next.

“I’ll see if I can get through, Rick: Tobin. Tobin do you copy?!”

He receives nothing but static. His stomach begins to churn realizing the horrid reality of what happened to the other man. Sweat dripped from his forehead as he tries keeping up with Glenn and the others. Although he was not overweight running wasn’t exactly a ‘strong suit’ of his.

 _“Not if it’s going down we don’t!”_ He hears Daryl argue over the radio. Limping along the way with his arm around Glenn.

"The rest of that herd turns around, the bad back there gets worse." For a moment they didn’t hear anything from Daryl. “Daryl?”

 _"Yeah, I heard you."_ Daryl reports.

Behind them Nicholas was beginning to have a mental breakdown. Sometime later Annie fell to the ground. “You okay Anne?” Leo asked, whirling around to run back.

"It's my ankle." She groaned. It was black and blue. Definitely swelled.

Carefully does Leo help her by wrapping her left arm around his shoulders with his hand on her waist. Glenn’s attempts to calm Nicholas down appeared to be working. “There ya go. Now c’mon gents: No time for dawdling in an apocalypse.”

"Now they're in trouble back there and we're done. We're as good as dead!" Barnes shouted again.

“SHUT UP!” Glenn and Leo both snap in unison.

"What the hell are you talking about? We are done, and it's cause of him!" Barnes kept arguing. Michonne snarled. Her sword cutting him down suddenly not sounding like a bad idea.

“Just shut. Up.” Leo replies with calm this time. Ignoring the glaring look Barnes tosses his way. “My dad knows what he’s doing alright? Don’t you dare say one more word or I won’t hold Michonne back. You understand?” The guy eventually grumbled a ‘yes’ when Michonne gives Leo a nod of thanks.

“Thanks little bro.”

“No problem big sis.”

Leo sits Annie down while Rick, Glenn and Michonne discuss something. Yet Barnes had been nowhere to be seen. Nicholas, David and Sturgess also catch their breaths. Few seconds later do they hear Barnes screaming.

The idiot was found with a hole in his neck. A walker tearing it open. “Shoulda stayed with us.” Michonne muttered out. Leo nodded in agreement watching her slice the other man’s head off.

"The horn stopped. Good. Get back safe."

“Huh? Wait where ya going?!” Leo called after a running Rick.

"He's gonna try and lead 'em away." Glenn tells him.

“What?” Leo sighed wearily. Hands on his hips. “And how the hell’s he going to do that?”

When Glenn doesn’t respond and changes to another topic did Leo shake his head. Rick did not have a clue. "We're ahead of it. 10 minutes. 20 minutes, maybe. We all keep up the pace, we all get back home."

"So if we don't, that's it, huh?" Heath questioned.

Leo listened in silence to their conversation. Keeping an eye out for anything and anyone. Nicholas helped Annie back on her feet. That sound. It sounded to him and Sturgess as if the horn had plowed through something. Whatever happened back home it did not leave any with a good feeling.

David mentions his wife being there. Glenn stiffens as does Leo. “So is our daughter,” he spoke softly. Their hearts aching at what Brianna and the others could possibly be facing. The people of Alexandria weren’t used to this after all. "Look, don't worry about what's gone wrong. Figure out how to make this go right."

“We don’t have a choice but to move forward.” Leo says. Looking down at the charm he still wore around his wrist. The very same one Brianna gave them back on the Greene’s farm way back when.

Faint snarls snapped their heads up.

Walkers.

And they were close.

"Stay here. Don't shoot unless you have to. Come on, that's us." Glenn ordered, nodding to Michonne.

More walkers appeared and Sturgess raises his weapon. “Mother dick don’t shoot!” Leo barked.

Sturgess simply glanced at him. A look in his clouded eyes…before he shoots Scott in the leg.

“STURGESS!”

**~_________________~**

Into the town they started searching through cars and numerous vehicles. Leo fortunately finds some pain relief for Annie’s sprained ankle, rubbing it carefully around the wound. She was a fairly decent girl in the end he found out. They had a brief conversation in which she chuckles at something she’s about to say.

“You know it’s funny. Here your group comes in, pissing on our territory making it yours and now you’re the kings. Deann’s husband falls, she’s in Great Depression and your people are in charge. Sure hope you all know what you’re doing.”

Leo winks up at her. Patting her ankle after he’s done and she hops off the hood. “We’ve been on the road for…a while. I’m pretty sure we know what we’re doing Annie.”

“You know my name. What’s yours?”

“Leo Ross Rhee…” _And Grimes, Dixon, Ford, whatever the hell Michonne’s last name is…Greene….boy. We’ve really become a true family lately haven’t we?_ “So what’s your plan when we get back?”

She brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. “I’m not sure. Settle down I guess. Maybe have a family of my own after watching how yours are…it sounds nice.”

It was nice. MORE than nice. Even in the darkest times ‘Team Family’ almost always seemed to pull through in the end.

They found Sturgesse’s body sometime later. Nicholas leading the way cringing at the sight. “Moron.” Leo cursed. Glenn holding his hand in a soothing grip.

More walkers emerge when Glenn suggests they could start a fire. Michonne looks as if he’s lost his mind. “What the hell are you thinking?” She hissed. “You have a daughter back home!” Her eyes ablaze. If anything were to happen to Glenn, Leo or both what would Brianna do? How would they break the news that her father’s died doing something so foolish?

They cringed. She was right. It was too risky. “But what if someone went with him?” Leo suggested her. “I can go.”

Glenn nodded. Looking at his friend with a pleading look. They had to try SOMETHING.

"Me too. I'll go. I can draw a map." Nicholas spoke up shocking the trio.

"No. You lead the way." Glenn refuses his suggestion taking out his walkie-talkie going behind a shelf Leo assumes to speak to Rick or somebody letting them know.

Michonne grabs him hard by the shoulder. Turning Leo around to face her. “Are you sure you want to go Leo?” She’s speaking softer now. Being more of a mother rather than the sister he’d always saw her as before. “You know there’s no turning back.”

He nodded. “I have to do this Michonne. I get that you’re worried…but Glenn and I have always come back for Brianna haven’t we? But just in case. If something did go wrong-.”

“It won’t.” She says aggressively.

“It damn well might,” Leo retorts. She knew the risks. Michonne knew all too well what they’d gone through. “In this new world you never know anymore. You just don’t. Remember Woodbury. Remember Terminus. Remember what I told you happened on the Greene’s farm. ANYTHING can happen. Tell Bri, that no matter what…Glenn and I will always be with her in some way. To not give up on either of us. We love her so much. We’ll do anything to make sure she and the others are safe.”

But Michonne walks away. He swears he sees tears in the corner of her eyes yet does not know if they are of sadness, fear, or hurt.

 


	32. Thank You

"It's just up ahead. We light it up and we go.” Leo and Glenn were running beside Nicholas on either side towards a run down, destroyed building just up ahead skidding to a halt. "There's gotta be another building..." he muttered. Gripping his hair.

“We gotta go.” Glenn pushes him. Nicholas is still whispering something. “Where?”

Leo finally has enough. He grabs the other man’s shoulders firm staring up at a wide-eyed Nicholas. “Get your shit together Nicholas! There’s no time we’ll be sitting ducks the longer we stay. Do you want to end up like the moron Barnes? Or Sturgess?”

"This way!"

Multiple walkers grabbed but they get them with either knives or a hand gun. “Alright: I’m gonna circle around…try to distract ‘em. Get into that alley and climb over the fence as fast you can.” Leo panted out. Stabbing one walker in her eye.

“What? Leo no way. We work as a group.”

Yet seeing the dark look Leo gave him Glenn shuts up. Sighing wearily knowing there was no use arguing when he was in this kind of mood.

‘Dark Leo’ he likes to call him.

They share a quick kiss, Leo patting him on the cheek he’ll be fine and runs off. Glenn wants to follow. Wants to chase after him. Drag him back. SOMETHING. But he stays with Nicholas. Glenn pushed against the fence and it revealed even more walkers on the other side. There was another fence but at the top of that was barbed wire. “Damn it.” He snapped. Slamming at the fence with his fist trying to find another.

“Damn it do you guys never die?!” He shouted above the snarls and growls ringing in his ears. One actually grabbed his arm yet he stabbed it in the leg before he could bite Leo.

"Nicholas! Look at me!" He hears Glenn’s voice faintly.

"Thank you.."

A gun shot.

At that moment Leo’s heart stopped. Everything turned slow motion as he slowly turns his head. Nicholas, with blood seeping out of the side of his head fell from the dumpster. Taking Glenn with him. Right into the horde.

“Glenn…”

Numb. He feels completely…numb. Numb to everything. Memories enter Leo’s mind like that of an old video tape. Of when he and Glenn first met. The day he first talked to him. Their first supply run. First kiss.

He wants to scream. He wants to cry. He wants to kill every last one of those walkers.

Running. He’s now running fast and hard. Breaths heavy and labored. Heart pumping. Finally Leo collapsed on his knees vomiting. Glenn was dead? No. No surely he must have imagined all of that. Nicholas didn’t really kill himself and grab Glenn with him no. It was a mistake. It HAD to be a mistake goddamn it.

His husband couldn’t be…

**~______________~**

Rick was the one who found him later. At first the man thought he had been severely injured with the blood staining his clothes only to find relief when it was only walker blood. “Leo…Leo.” He’s shaken gently. Finally looking at his father with a dull, almost ‘dead eye’ look. “Where’s the other’s son?”

“Walkers…Glenn…Nicholas…”

 _Oh shit_ Rick bites the inside of his cheek. His heart hurt for Leo. It was the same reaction Rick had after learning what happened to Lori. Picking a still totally drained, shell-shocked Leo up in his arms the ex-cop makes his way back for Alexandria.

**~________________~**

"OPEN THE GATES, NOWW!" Rick yelled as loud as he could. Struggling to hold Leo and fending off the walkers at the same time. The latter managed to shoot at some but his aim was off horrendously. Still haunted by the memory of Glenn falling into that walker horde with Nicholas.

Tobin, Michonne, Brianna and others managed to get the gates open.

“Dad!” Brianna rushed to Leo’s side. Helping him on his feet not caring if blood got on her clothes. She had gone through hell herself from the look of it. The once long hair was no more. It was now in a short, choppy styled look. “Dad…Where’s daddy? Where’s Nicholas?”

“Give him some room,” Tobin stated quickly. “He’s injured.”

“It’s only walker blood.” Rick assured.

Everything was becoming too much. Their voices were merging together. Leo’s eyes are half lidded. He can feel his blood rushing to his head. Someone’s shaking him he’s sure but he can’t see who it is.

The pain in his chest had not left since.

**~______________~**

Leo woke with a gasp. Calling out Glenn’s name as he does so looking at his right to see Maggie sitting by his bed. Her eyes wide. “Leo…” Is all she says before he buries his face into her shoulder. Hair falling in front of his eyes to mask that he was crying.

“He’s gone…He’s gone Mags.” He chokes out.

“Shhhh.” She rubs his back like her mother used to whenever she and Beth were sick or hurt in some form. “Shhh Leo. Are you sure you saw him fall? You didn’t mistake it?”

“Glenn fell on his back after Nicholas…I could hear the crunching. I don’t see how anyone could…”

She stops him from saying anymore.

A knock sounded before Denise Cloyd entered the room. Her eyes hidden behind her glasses solemn with genuine concern for her patient. “You’re finally awake. Do you need anything?”

Leo shook his head. Eyes still downcast. Not looking at either of the women with his fists clenched tight. _I shouldn’t have gone on my own like that. Once again Leo Ross you screw up…nothing ever goes right does it?_

“I heard gunfire by the way. What was going on?” He murmured.

“We were attacked today by people…” Denise cringes as does Maggie. Hell who were they kidding? They were anything BUT people as far as they knew. “Animals if you ask us. Brianna…she got attacked-but she fought them off,” the doctor adds quickly at the look on Leo’s face like he were to panic at any moment. “She did good. More than good. She saved Tara’s life in fact.”

Maggie proceeded to tell him how one ‘Wolf’ as he learned they were called tried to attack Tara. Brianna came in with a frying pan, whacking him in the back of the head. He was a big man. Muscular. Brianna bit down hard on his arm even though she was being hit repeatedly in the face.

She wouldn’t give up.

With her face bloodied and bruised, she gave the man everything she got. Every self-defense move she learned from the group and her father’s eventually taking him down.

A weak smile managed to cross Leo’s face at this. Closing his eyes. Glenn would certainly be proud if he heard this.

Or…were alive to hear.

**~________________~**

Darkness had descended over the now unnaturally quiet town. Leo paced back and forth in front of the gates all day, all night. The same pattern again and again. Completely blowing Rick, Carol or even his own daughter off when she came to check on him. He couldn’t sleep a wink. Not with all that’s happened. Constantly on high alert.

Part of him desperately wants to climb that gate and run to find Glenn. Then look for their other family. The walkers were savages: Having no connections to humanity. No thoughts, emotions. They just didn’t feel at all.

His head is rested against the gate. Staring at the thousand or so walkers just beyond. A sinking feeling of dread.

“They’re okay.”

Maggie.

Turning around slowly looking at the pregnant woman with his bloodshot eyes he saw her standing a few inches away. “Sorry. I just…got an urge to check on ya. You’ve been out here every day now.”

“No matter how many times you tell me, I’m not sure if I believe you. You know what it’s like out there.” He grips the fence tight. The temptation of hopping over too high.

“If you just start believing they’re okay they will be. You need to have hope, Leo.”

Leo snorted at that. He lost his hope a long time ago. Clenching his fist tight at his side. “I know you’re just trying to help Maggie but I lost my hope a long time ago…I prayed. I prayed my heart out for all this to end. Prayed for everything to just go back to the way it was before this damn mess started. Every single time I pray it just feels like a smack to my face.

If God is real…then he’s doing a lousy job to protect His people.”

She crossed her arms over her chest. In a way that reminded him so much of his mother. “Leo Rhee.” _Is she actually scolding me? Mother instincts are kicking_ in he thinks with mild amusement. “I better not hear those words outta your mouth again.”

“Sorry,” Leo sighs resisting to roll his eyes. Running a hand through his hair glancing down at her round stomach. A father. To think Daryl Dixon was going to be a dad. Oh wouldn’t Merle get a real kick out of being an uncle. “So…did you pick out any names?”

“Hershel.” She immediately responds. Giving a smile. “And…Beth for a girl.”

He noticed her lips quiver at the mention of Beth’s name yet straightens herself soon after. Taking her hand slowly in his he smiles softly. “I’m sure like Hershel, Beth is very honored by your choosing.”

“You think so?”

“I know so.”

They talked the rest of the evening hours. Scrubbing Glenn’s name off of the wall and Daryl’s, Sasha’s and Abraham’s. Leo told her a bit of what his life was like before all this realizing they never got a real chance to talk aside from few supply runs.

She in return tells him what hers and Beth’s had been like.

He told her about his mother and father. That they were good people. Very good people. His father was an ex-marine who battled with intense PTSD while his mother was a nurse on the battlefield-that’s how they got together.

She loved making home- made meals. He loved playing the guitar singing country music after dinner around a bonfire. Sometimes Leo and his mother would sing along but they were so off key it became a comical moment.

It was at that moment they realized they never had time to grieve properly. Tears were finally shed over the loss of their parents/siblings/friends.

But a new found hope also began to form within Leo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy...I really wasn't ready to write this chapter ^^; Just seeing it happen again ugh. Really hated that episode above all others


	33. Fall

Rick and Michonne discuss a new plan of action. Leo’s holding onto Judith with her arms wrapped around his neck finding a source of comfort in the child after all that’s happened. "If we can somehow get outside the walls, get back to our cars at the quarry, we could use them to draw them away. We'll set up more watch points. Coordinate the shooting of guns and flares so we could pull them out in even directions. We'd need to get all our people on it. Carl, Tara, Rosita, Carol and Leo.”

Michonne gave him a look. “What about the others?”

"Well, let's just keep this to our own for now."

After talking with Maggie last night Leo could just feel a newfound adrenaline coursing through. “You better believe I’m in. I’m done crying. It’s time to kill every last one of those freaks for good.”

Rick nods in understanding. “Thank you son.”

Yet Leo does not return it. Every time he would hear ‘thank you’ as of then, it would just bring back unwanted memories.

Sometime later the group dispersed. Leo handed Judith back over to Rick taking a breath of much needed fresh air. He spares a brief look at the wall with the names written.

“You’ll come back…” he whispers to no one. “You promised you always will.”

“Hey. Leo right?”

Jumping slightly he turned to find Heath behind him. “You alright man?”

“Uh…” he clears his throat. Making sure he didn’t sound choked up while he spoke back. “Yeah. M’fine. Just thinking.”

In the distance he could faintly hear Rosita teaching the Alexandrian’s and Eugene how to properly handle a weapon after the recent attack on the town. “Well I’m glad you’re alright. We…Lost Annie and David.”

“Sorry to hear that. Annie was a sweet girl and David was an okay guy.”

“Heard about your husband. Did you really see him and Nicholas die?”

 _I swear if one more person asks me this…_ Leo trails mid rant thought. What DID he really see exactly? His mind wasn’t in the right state at the time after all. He was disoriented. Confused. Angry. Distraught. Ninety percent of the time you aren’t really thinking clearly when you’re in such a state.

“I…Think so,” he mutters now. Flinching still just telling it again. “Nicholas shot himself that was a fact. I heard the gun shot from my spot on the roof of a building. I was supposed to shoot at another building nearby when, well it happened.”

“So you weren’t with them?” When Leo gives him a weary look in which he re asks his question. Raising his hands in defense. “Whoa. I wasn’t implying that you left them on your own will. But-.”

“Yeah I wanted to lead them away. One of us…had to make it back to our daughter at least. I almost got myself killed when I saw it happen. And that’s when Rick found me on the road in, well my little episode you could call it.”

Heath nods in understanding. Knowing as well like many others the pain of losing someone to a walker. “Sorry about your husband. But... Scott and Michonne and me... we made it back, Scott's being treated by Denise right now so..."

“SPENCER!”

 _Uh-Oh: Dad’s in his ‘What the hell do you think you’re doing?!’ mode_ which Leo was familiar with all too well. Spencer was hanging on a wire and trying to get across…to where exactly? “Spencer Monroe! You get down from there this instant you dumbass!” Leo hollered out. How could he do something like this when his mother is still grieving over his brother and her husband?!

"Come on!" Rick, Morgan, Tobin, Leo and Heath all help Spencer climb up. “TARA. BRIANNA. You almost died for these people once!” He was red in the face when he sees them shoot at walkers below.

“WHAT?!” Tara fumes back.

“Dad you can really be an ass hole.” Leo muttered quietly as possible. Angry Rick was never a pleasant Rick.

"What the hell were you doing!?" Rick bellowed.

Surprisingly Brianna responds by giving him the middle finger. Leo almost laughs but clears his throat. “Bri you know better than that!” He tried to scold her. He was too damn proud of her lately to do so.

"I was trying to help. Get to a car, draw them away." Spencer tries to defend himself.

"You ever make a climb like that before?" Rick asked. "You want to help? Don't make us come running to save you." He narrows his eyes. “You got an idea, you come to ME." Then he focuses on Leo. “And you to.”

“Me?” Leo gaped. “What the hell did I do?”

“I don’t know. That was just a warning in case you…do something stupid that I KNOW you’re gonna do something…stupid.”

“What?”

Michonne whispers in his ear. “Don’t tempt him right now.”

For once Leo listened.

**~_______________~**

“You know that was pretty stupid of you and Tara to do that.”

“Oh c’mon. Like YOU haven’t done anything life threatening?”

It was mid-afternoon. Leo had gone out for a walk taking Judith with him and really giving Brianna no choice but to come along. The more Leo thought, the more he realized they both needed to stop risking their lives like this. Finally beginning to understand what Rick and his family had always gone through.

Leo takes a breath. Keeping himself calm. “Yeah I have done stupid things. Hell more than stupid…but I realize now, that we have a family. What would they do if anything were to happen to us? When I saw you with Tara it scared the crap out of me Bri. You could’ve fallen off. Something could have caused it to break.”

She lowers her head. Biting her lower lip. This was the first time anyone had really scolded her…well aside from her real parents and older sister. Although she didn’t feel good about this she knew where Leo was coming from.

“I got tired of just standing around. Not doing anything while you guys were out there. Really out there. When that monster tried going after Tara…” The ‘monster’ referring to that man during the ‘Wolf’ attack. “Something inside me just snapped. I HAD to fight. Seeing Tara in danger just struck me you know? And Spencer. We already lost Aiden. I didn’t want to see Deanna go through another death.”

An arm then wrapped around her shoulders. Tight and firm. Loving all the same. Brianna hugs Leo around his waist, her shoulders shaking with little tears running down her face.

“Daddy will come back,” she speaks softly. “He has to. We just gotta have faith right?”

Faith.

Remembering his conversation with Maggie last night Leo nods his head. Kissing the top of hers.

“Yeah…”

At that moment the pain in both of their hearts had stopped. Shadows floated over the town in the form of three bright green balloons. Their eyes widen at the sight. Looking at one another in awe.

His heart swelled with happiness and relief.

Glenn. It had to be Glenn.

Then just seconds later their faces contort in ugly horror at the sight of the tower beginning to collapse.

Rick yells for everyone to get out of its way. Leo getting himself and Brianna out as fast he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of tonight's new WD I couldn't resist the urge to update. The story's winding down so expect a lot more to come: Happy reading's <3


	34. Light in The Dark

Dust clouded his vision for a moment. It stings his eyes blinking it away coughing and spluttering.

“Bri you alright?!”

“I’m okay!”

"WE need to get back!" They heard Deanna shout back at Rick.

Walkers began to flood in by the dozen. Everyone’s greatest fears had come to fruition. Leo will never forget the looks on the citizen’s faces at the sight. Tara and Rosita run over to aid Tobin whom had hurt his leg. An Alexandrian does the same with Maggie.

"This way!" Rick yelled.

But they couldn’t hear him. Leo helps Brianna and Maggie quickly climb up a ladder to one of the watch towers. Leo makes an attempt to climb only to have it fall over. A pained groan escapes. Walkers grab at him. He manages to get some in the necks and eyes.

“LEO! DAD!” He hears the girls call out to him in unison.

“Don’t worry about me! You two just stay up there! You’ll be safe alright? I’m gonna go find Rick and the others. I love you!”

Ignoring their shouts and pleas for him to come back he took off.

Alexandria was like a war zone. Like an atomic bomb had been dropped on the once small and quaint town. The innocence had finally been stripped clear away. Walker after walker. It was a never ending stab, shoot, almost get your arm bitten off moment until he finally managed to run into Aaron, Spencer and Heath. All locked and loaded.

“Hey. Sorry I’m a little late,” he grins sheepishly. Thanking Heath for tossing him a shoulder rifle. “Where’s my dad and the others?”

"I saw Rick, Carl and Deanna go this way. We'll check Jessie's house. Ron was with them as well." Michonne ran forward. Kissing Leo hard on his forehead in a motherly fashion. “Thank GOD you made it back.” She says before slicing walker’s heads off one by one.

"Inside!" Jessie yelled. “Over here!” Rick, Leo, Ron and Carl shoot at the other advancing walkers. Leo almost blanches at the sight of one with its jaw falling off. Jessie helps carry Judith inside the safe home.

"Put her on the couch!" Rick orders referring to a badly injured Deanna.

"First room on the left, upstairs. Come on!"

With help from the others Leo manages to get Deanna up following Jessie’s lead. Down the hall he can hear music playing in Sam’s room. "Sam, I need you to turn off the music and shut the blinds!"

Her youngest son began to panic. “Because of the monsters?”

"You stay up here and you stay quiet. It's gonna be okay, okay?"

“Mom-.”

"Honey, just-just try. Just pretend you're somebody who's not scared. Just try."

He began to understand.

Leo’s heart wrenched. _Dear God why? Children shouldn’t have to go through this_

**~___________________~**

Two walkers had been used to cover themselves in their blood. Leo had a ‘gut wrenching’ feeling it would come down to this…again in the future. It was the only way to get through though. _Hey at least you didn’t puke your brains out this time_ he praised himself. Would have laughed yet if he does he’s sure the others would think he’d lost it.

"I'm not gonna give up out there. I will not turn back, no matter what happens." Gabriel said to Rick.

Rick nodded. “We know Father.”

All eight humans walk out the house. Carl cradling Judith in his arms with Jessie throwing a blood covered sheet gently over the child. Surprisingly she did not make one sound. Her pretty blue eyes were wide but nothing is heard.

She herself knows how dangerous this is. That if you utter one sound the monsters will get you.

“Mom?”

“Shit.” Leo cursed quietly. Gripping Michonne’s hand. Sam’s panicking.

“Mom?!”

Carl muttered lowly for him to keep quiet.

Leo couldn’t see where Maggie and Brianna were. He hoped to anyone out there they were safe.

The rotted blood stained poncho began to make him feel nauseated. Leo has to shake his head to snap out of it. Think of something else. Anything else. _Puppies. Kittens. Puppies. With big adorable ears…dead pup-damn it T-Dog!_ He blanched at the memory. Covering his mouth swallowing the bile that threatened to come out.

They make it back to the community.

Night had fallen over the town of the living dead. Sam stops moving completely. “Sam?” Jessie whispers. “Honey…come on.” Her grip on Leo’s hand is tight. Vice like.

The kid was frozen on the spot. Unbeknownst to the group, Carol had told him about the ‘monsters’. That they would come. They WOULD grab him. And eat him while he was still alive.

“Sammy,” Leo tries. Offering his hand out. “C-C’mon. Come on. Take my hand. I promise we won’t let anything happen to you.”

“Just look at mom. You can do this.” Ron encouraged.

Walkers began to creep towards the poor kid. Leo’s lips move but it’s as if Sam had gone deaf. “Sam…Kiddo I know you’re scared. We are to. But do as Ron said okay? Look at your mom. Look at any of us.”

“Be brave Sam.” Jessie pleads. “You have to be brave honey.”

The walkers latched onto him like leeches. Leo hollered ‘NO!’ when one bites down on Sam’s head. Another on his neck. He tries to pull away but Jessie’s grip on him is tight. He can hear her screaming her son’s name.

Yet before he can shout at her to calm down walker’s feast on her body. She’s not letting go of Leo’s hand.

Rick can be seen crying. Taking out the ax he had with him.

“Dad!” Leo called out. Struggling violently. “She’s not letting go. She won’t let go!”

The ax is raised before it finally came down. Slicing Jessie’s hand freeing Leo from her grip. Rick and Carl grab onto Leo pulling him away with Michonne slicing her way through. A gun clicking behind stops them.

Ron’s face is contorted into a strong, burning hatred. Eyes locked on any of them. His hand shaking.

Michonne thrusts her sword into his back right through his stomach. Carl’s down with Leo tending to him. _His eye. Oh dear Jesus he lost his eye. Blood…Y-You’ve got to stop the bleeding somehow_ yet he’s not a doctor. He wants to take out the bullet lodged in his little brothers eye but he’s afraid he’ll only make it worse.

“Dad!” He called out to Rick, already making a beeline for his son’s picking Carl up with ease.

**~__________________~**

Carl was immediately placed on Denise’s operating table. Denise began her work while Leo grabbed any weapon he could find. Rick clenched his fist, grabbed his ax and reaches for the doorknob.

“Dad what’re you-?”

He was out before Leo could utter one word.

This was just like at the prison. When he found out about Lori. Going on another walker killing spree outside. "Rick, he's taking them all on!" Aaron shouted averting his eyes from the window.

"Oh shit, we've gotta help him!” Heath exclaimed. Leo nodded in agreement.

Spencer asked if they were out of their minds. Leo cannot look at him in the eyes…he still didn’t know about his mother.

"I know, but I need your help with this!" Denise tries to explain to a panicked Michonne.

"But he's out there!" She cried.

Michonne kisses Carl on the forehead running to aid her most precious friend. Leo’s not too far behind.

It was finally time.

Everyone had taken part in the walker massacre. He fought side by side with Carol and Morgan. The bo-staff wielding man was hesitant yet he still fights. Whispering ‘I’m sorry’ before striking his staff in a walker’s face.

“LEO!”

A voice called his name in the dark of night. Looking around madly, trying to find its source that was when his eyes widen.

His light had returned in the form of Glenn Rhee.

“Glenn!?” he called back. Of course he’s relieved yet his voice is more shocked if not anything else.

Glenn grinned. A grin only he could have, leaned in and planted a kiss on Leo’s lips. “God I missed doing that to you,” he breathed out after. “I’ll explain everything later alright?”

“Lovebirds!” They pulled apart quickly at the sound of Abraham’s voice. Shooting his machine gun left and right. “We’re in the middle of a damn war!” They quickly re-joined the others in a walker massacre.

Soon a massive explosion was heard.

A river of fire.

Daryl was back. A big grin on his face after having used a missile launcher to create a large river of fire to lure the walkers right into it.

Finally, Leo’s family was together once again.

 

~___________________~

The smoke finally settled. All was quiet. Dawn had finally risen. Every last walker was dead and rotting in the streets. He felt valiant but nothing but exhausted. Twenty-three people in total had taken out the bastards.

And they felt pretty damn good.

“Hell of a night.” Brianna muttered. Enid was fixing up a gash on her shoulder.

“Cleaning this place up will be a hell of a mess.” Abraham shook his head. Reunited with Rosita again.

Glenn was telling his husband and daughter how he survived. Nicholas had actually used his body to shield his when they fell. Making sure he made it out. “He…saved you then?” Leo whispered in shock. Thinking perhaps he had misunderstood the other man in the end.

“He was struggling Leo,” Glenn tried to explain. Feeling deep regret of telling Nicholas just weeks prior he should have been the one to die instead of Noah. “Like we all were. I could see it then that…he really did care about you.”

“Nicholas.”

Leo clenched his fist tight. Swallowing a sob that threatened to escape. This world. It really wasn’t fair being it? Right when Nicholas had re-deemed himself…he didn’t make it to live a better life.

Leo then proceeded to tell Glenn about Jessie and her family. Carl getting his eye shot. Brianna saving Tara’s life.

“I’ve gotta see Rick and…talk to Bri.” Glenn wiped at his eyes. Leo nodding in understanding feeling the need to check on his little brother and daughter.

**~_______________~**

The next morning Leo wakes to find Glenn not beside him. Walking out to an almost blinding early morning light he found Abraham, Daryl, Glenn, Michonne, Morgan, Eugene, Aaron and Gabriel loading corpses into trucks. He cringed just at the sight, wondering in secret if Jessie and her family were among them.

Glancing just a bit, he could still see her hand prints around his left wrist rubbing it tenderly over with his fingers.

“Hey. You alright Leo?”

Lifting his head up he notices Rosita standing in front of him. Her hair was up in a pony-tail again today wearing a blue and white baseball hat.

“Uh…” He clears his throat. Stuffing his left hand in his pocket. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just thinking about all that’s happened…have you seen Brianna anywhere?”

“She’s with Carol I think. Or Enid. Did you hear about that Wolf Morgan kept hidden?”

 _What?!_ Leo’s eyes widened at what she had just told him. Now he knew Morgan was not the killing type. A gentle soul who hated the thought of any type of violence or murder. “Are you serious?” He spluttered out. “One of those…those monsters that attacked the town?”

Rosita nodded grimly. “He didn’t want to kill them. He’s dead now though: Or has been dead. The walkers got to him last night.” She noticed he cringes just a bit placing a hand of comfort on his shoulder. “You know, what happened was more than traumatizing. The whole Glenn and Nicholas incident…Jessie and her family, Carl…if you need someone to talk to and don’t want to go to anyone else I’m here to listen.”

Leo was touched in all honesty. But he gives a dismissive wave of his hand. “I know you mean well Rosita, but I’m fine. Honest.”

A bold faced lie that she could see right through. He was transparent as ever. Narrowing her eyes just a bit she doesn’t pressure him, merely nodding her head. “Alright. But your eyes are telling me something different.”

They say you could always see right through a person just by looking into your eyes. The eyes never lie.

Taking Rosita’s suggestion in, he quickly shakes his head going back over to his husband and the others. “Hey. You need a hand?”

Abraham nodded, taking one corpse off his shoulder settling it in the van. “Sure Simba. The faster we get these sons of bitches out of here the better.”

Leo’s eyes twitched at the nickname ignoring Glenn and Maggie snickering. “And what pray tell gave you the idea to call me ‘Simba’?”

The burly red haired man gave a big, Cheshire Cat grin ruffling the other’s hair. “You’re our little cub that’s why kid.”

A weary sigh escaped his lips yet he joins in on the laughter regardless.

He’s laughing so hard he’s actually crying.

And did it ever feel good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fact about this chapter: I was originally going to have some kind of injury happen to Leo, but since Negan will be coming in by the end of the season I'm kind of saving SOMETHING to happen then. Not sure what yet though exactly. And if the season ends like I unfortunately believe it may end I may add that SOMETHING to change it. But that SOMETHING could make you guys...not like me heh. 
> 
> So yeah. 
> 
> That'd be all I guess. Never know what to say in these author note things really *rolls out*


	35. We Could Be Immortals

October 5th, 2016

A party is held after the community's slow build restoration process of several newcomers. Minus Sasha and Rosita on watch duty that night, everyone showed up for this occasion. Rick didn't want to give up Deanna's tradition. It just wouldn't feel right despite all that's happened. Music from an old stereo, found by Glenn on a scavenging run echoed. Soft, classical music. Ballroom style.

Awkward at social gatherings as this, Sam Winchester, brother to Dean. Son of John stands off the sidelines. Sipping his ice cold beer. Long, dark hair on either side of his face. Leo Ross Rhee greets their other members. Castiel-former angel, now human after having lost those powers a year ago. Joanna 'Jo' Beth Harvelle-fellow Hunter now apocalypse survivor. She simply smiles at Leo's greeting. Averting her gaze elsewhere. The loss of her father still strong deep within.

Bobby Singer-a father like figure after John's death. He hugs Leo the longest, of course. Clapping him on the shoulder. Glad he's alright.

He hears his brother's laughter. "Catch ya later, Abe my man! Heh. That guy is a total crack up, whew." Dean snickered. Wiping a tear from his eye. "What's up, Sammy?"

"Just observing is all..Leo really hasn't changed much. Has he?"

Blinking once, Dean followed Sam's gaze.

"Heh. No, not at all…he actually seems happier, maybe? I've never seen him smile that big." Dean muses. Leant against the wall.

"What I was thinking. I know he dealt with that anxiety for a good while. Cas, he said it wasn't curable entirely…look at him though. It took him what? A week for him to speak to us?"

But he isn't angry. Oh no.

Sam's pleased.

He didn't think, Leo would improve at all his inability to talk. Have a healthy life style of not being so afraid.

"You jealous at all?" Dean gave him a nudge in his ribs. Smirking coy at Sam's stutter.

"Don't be ridiculous, man. That's. What happened, with us…is history. Totally, yeah. Besides. I did lose my soul. I wasn't thinking right." Always his defense. Dean resists the urge to roll his eyes.

"Yeah. Whatever makes you feel better, Sammy."

"Sam, Dean."

Leo approached them again. Holding Judith Grimes, daughter of Rick and Carl's younger sister, in his arms. Her tiny hands wrapped around his neck, with Glenn on his right. "Hey 'Little Leo.'" Dean grinned. Ignoring his old friend's eye roll.

"First of all, I'm not 'little'. This is an average height for a guy like me." He defends. But even Glenn snickered some.

"You always say that. Maybe an average height for a woman."

"Hey. You're supposed to say 'You're just the right size, hon'." Leo 'retorts'. Giving Glenn's ear a flick, earning a fake gasp followed by chuckles. "Where's Eugene by the way?" He questions. Noticing their friend is nowhere to be found.

"I think he said something about a 'cure' or the other. Said he'll be workin' on it with Denise, as for Maggie, Daryl believes little Hershel should come along around May, according to Tara's girl."

His heart gave such a flutter hearing this. "Another new life coming soon…I just wish certain people, could…" Glenn's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Rubbing in soothing circles.

Sam and Dean may not be aware who they're talking of, but they know.

"Carol's come back!" Brianna's voice echoed. Weaving her way through the crowd towards Rick and her fathers.

Everyone at once stopped what they were doing.

Rick and Michonne share a look. The sword wielding woman places a hand, on her shoulder. "Bri. You're sure now? Not imagining things, kid?"

"I'm positive Mich. She's…She was hurt from a gunshot wound. Morgan found her. They lived in a place called 'The Kingdom' for a while. But, they're outside now!" Brianna pants out. An excited smile upon her face.

No one said anything at first.

Not a single word is uttered.

"You heard 'Lil Spitfire'. Let's go and greet our warrior, pronto!" Abraham declared. A grin only he could have plastered across his face.

Carol and Morgan were home.

Eugene's close to actually working on a cure.

Leo was reunited with people, he long thought to have died.

They've faced true hell in many forms throughout this life. They've loved. They've lost. But most important. They _survived._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And...it's done. I finally, finally came up, with an ending I love ;; And hope you guys do to. 
> 
> I know I said I was going to write a sequel, but I wanted it truly to be different then how the series is going. Not saying my way is better than Robert Kirkman's, just in my mind, personally, survivors would be working for a cure at some point when settled down. 
> 
>  
> 
> And yes. I'm gradually liking Supernatural, couldn't resist throwing the Winchester bros and some other characters I liked in ^^; You know as a bonus treat of sorts? Many thanks to all who supported this story of mine. Kinda on a zombie burn out, but I may return with another story some time for TWD. You never know. 
> 
> Happy holidays and readings <3


End file.
